Annouck
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Première partie. "Autobiographie" d'une jeune fille ne sachant plus comment mener sa vie... Elle va apprendre que même elle, qui se croyait forte et invincible, va avec besoin de quelqu'un...
1. Premier chapitre

2005年5月.

Sur le chemin de retour chez moi, je pensai, comme souvent, à la vie dont j'avais hérité : née un 17 Janvier de l'année 1987 de parents mineurs. Mon père est Japonais, mais ma mère, Française, m'avait laissée tomber le lendemain de ma naissance. Je ne savais rien d'elle, mis à part qu'on se ressemblait plus ou moins physiquement : pas très grande (dans les 1m61), yeux noisette, cheveux châtains, morphologie légèrement Latine (ayant aussi des origines d'Espagne). Concernant ma mère biologique, je n'en savais pas plus ; et je n'avais jamais rien fait pour.

Je rentrai du boulot vraiment crevée. J'avais fait un stage pour devenir tatoueuse un mois plus tôt, et j'avais obtenu mon diplôme. Je n'avais eu que trois jours, et je m'étais donnée à fond. D'ailleurs, le fait d'aimer le dessin venait de mon père, Hyde (au moins ça : je n'avais pas le type japonais pour deux sous, étant à moitié Française). J'avais trouvé un emploi dans un studio de piercings, et je prenais des cours de français et surtout d'espagnol à côté en autodidacte. Mon patron m'appelait quand il avait besoin de moi, et ça arrivait pas mal de fois, pour tout dire.

A la maison, il y avait tout le monde. Mais tout le monde ! Mon père, Megumi, Hiroki (âgé d'un an et demi), Tetsu, Ken et Yukihiro.

- Tadaima ! criai-je, comme si j'étais dans un maison de sourds.

Sans attendre, fatiguée, et avec un estomac qui hurlait famine (un autre truc de mon père : toujours à avoir les crocs), je posai mes baskets, mon sac en jean, et fonçai à la cuisine, où des spaghettis attendaient avec de la bolognaise.

- Dis donc, jeune fille, et le bonsoir !

- J'ai dis tadaima ! Et puis j'ai faim !

- On va pas tarder à manger, dit Megumi d'une voix toute douce.

- Rien à cirer : j'ai-faim !

Je me jetai sur le placard où l'on mettait les biscuits, et pris la boîte de cookies au chocolat. Ne me dégonflant pas, j'allai au salon avec mes gâteaux, et saluai tout le peuple d'un signe de la main.

- J'suis trop fatiguée pour faire pleins de signe de tête.

- Pauvre chérie ! se moqua Tetsu.

- Je te merde mon grand ! lâchai-je, la bouche pleine.

Hiroki qui avait réagit (enfin) arriva en courant pour me sauter dans les bras. Je le soulevai de terre sans pour autant lâcher ma nourriture. Je lui fis faire un peu l'avion, et le reposai au sol pour continuer de manger.

- Alors, cette journée ? me demanda Megumi.

- Très cool et crevante. J'ai fait des ailes de style tribal au dos d'un mec, et un autre tribal sur les hanches d'une fille. Après y'en a eu une qui a voulu une pieuvre près de la colonne, mais j'ai passé mille ans rien que pour les contours, elle faisait que bouger. Et pis après ça a été maquillage permanent sur une jeune. Le tout non-stop s'il vous plaît.

- Bonne journée, quoi, acheva mon père.

- Mouais...

- Et au fait tu te les fait quand tes dragons ? me demanda Ken, tandis que j'allais me caler près de mon père qui en profita pour piquer des gâteaux.

- Quand je serai motivée, répondis-je. T'as vu leur taille ? Il faudrait au moins trois séances.

En effet, j'avais dessiné deux dragons en train de se battre, et je les voulais au bas du dos. Mais je n'avais pas la motive pour me les faire faire. Et puis j'avais déjà une licorne à l'omoplate et une elfe au bras. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus...

Après avoir discuté de plusieurs choses, dont la sortie de "Awake" le nouvel album et des clips qu'ils pourraient faire, je décidai qu'il était temps de manger (encore). Je fis signe à mon père de venir avec moi à la cuisine, car je voulais lui demander un truc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Papa, je vais te demander un truc, et j'espère que tu diras oui.

- Dis-moi, et on verra.

Je jetai un oeil rapide vers Hyde. Incroyable comme il pouvait paraître jeune, surtout avec les cheveux longs. Je l'adorais trop comme ça, et n'arrêtais pas de lui répéter.

- J'ai vu sur le net que Marilyn Manson fait un concert, mais c'est à Bercy.

- Où ? me demanda-t-il en prenant des assiettes.

- A Bercy. A Paris, quoi. J'ai vu qu'il restait encore des places et j'aimerais y aller. T'y vois un inconvénient ou pas ?

- Tu comptes t'y rendre comment, jeune fille ?

- A la nage.

Il se tourna vers moi, et me fit son regard de tueur. Je lui fis un grand sourire, l'air de dire que je m'en foutais (ce qui était faux).

- Allez, continuai-je. J'ai l'argent pour les billets, aussi bien pour l'avion que pour le concert. Et en ce qui concerne le décalage horaire, t'inquiète. Le concert sera le quatorze juin à vingt heures là-bas, donc le quinze juin à quatre heures du matin ici. Alors ? Dis oui !

- Je vais y réfléchir, promit-il.

C'était pas la réponse attendue, mais en même temps, je pouvais pas lui demander la lune. C'était déjà pas mal. Prenant mon mal en patience, je servis les pâtes qui faisaient de l'oeil à mon estomac.

Nous sommes retournés ensemble au salon, et avons déposé les assiettes pleines devant tout le monde. N'attendant même pas, je me mis à les manger comme si j'étais Gargantua.

- Tu sais, Annouck, elles vont pas disparaître, ria Tetsu.

- Pourquoi tu dis pas ça au chanteur qui est à côté de moi ? Il est pas mieux.

En effet, mon père s'était lui aussi jeté comme un vorace sur son assiette. En voyant ça, mon côté déconneur reprit le dessus :

- Ma... Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demandai-je, avec un accent Italien bien exagéré. Faut faire des tours avé la foulchette, pourquoi sino comment tu veux manger tes spaghettis, Bambino ?

"Bambino" faillit le faire éclater de rire, mais il se retint par rapport au fait qu'il avait la bouche bien pleine.

- T'as fini de dire des conneries ? fit Yukkie.

- Nan, je commence.

- C'est pas pour tu-sais-quoi, des fois ? me demanda mon père.

- Nan, Hyde, plaisantai-je. C'est pas pour ça.

- Pour ça, quoi ? demanda Megumi.

Décidément, elle s'impliquait vraiment comme si elle était ma mère. Je lui expliquai qu'il y avait un concert de mon chanteur favori (après mon père, il ne faut pas pousser non plus).

- J'ai dit que je verrai, l'informa mon père.

- Elle a plus huit ans, fit Ken.

- Peut-être, mais c'est moi son père. La France c'est de l'autre côté de la planète.

- T'inquiète, Papa, je vais pas prendre le vol Oceanic 815, et je vais pas me retrouver cobaye des expériences des Autres...

- Annouck ! me coupa-t-il aussi sec en me fusillant du regard. Si tu continues à insister, tu n'iras pas du tout. Est-ce que c'est assez clair ?

Là, j'avoue que je jouais moins la maligne. Même si mon père se mettait rarement en colère, quand ça arrivait, je ne la menais pas large.

- Oui, Papa.

Un peu "vénère", mais admettant que j'étais très chiante à mes heures, je finis mes pâtes en les mangeant à l'italienne. Je jetai par hasard un regard à Tetsu, qui me fit un signe très discret comme pour me dire qu'il allait tenter de convaincre son grand pote. Tout en mâchouillant mes spaghettis, je mimai un "merci" à mon bassiste préféré. Et en ce qui concernait le concert, c'était gagné d'avance !


	2. Deuxième chapitre

Le lendemain c'était dimanche, donc repos !

Je me levai à midi comme la dernière des fainéantes, allai à la cuisine pour piquer des gâteaux fourrés au chocolat, et inspectai vite-fait l'appartement. Vide ! Ni mon père, ni Megumi, et encore moins Hiroki.

- Tant pis, dis-je pour moi-même. Je vais à la douche et après je me cale devant la télé.

Ca m'arrivait de me parler à moi-même de temps en temps. Quelqu'un qui entrerait dans ces moments se demanderait sûrement si j'étais atteinte de schizophrénie, mais non ! Pas de signes de cette foutue maladie en vue (heureusement).

J'allai donc me laver pour ensuite enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt des KISS version aliens qu'un ami m'avait ramené du Canada.

Je retournai au salon, et me mis le film "Les aventures de Rabbi Jacob", en prenant soin de ne pas mettre les sous-titres en japonais. Je n'en n'avais pas besoin.

Ce film m'avait fait vraiment rire la première fois que je l'avais vu, et depuis ça n'avait pas changer.

Un peu avant la fin, quand Farès retrouve Pivert et Sliman, j'entendis du bruit dans l'entrée, et la voix de mon père qui m'annonçait qu'il venait d'entrer.

- Shalom mon fils !

- Mais oui, bien sûr, soupira-t-il en enlevant ses shoes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

- Je me mate Tetsu, plaisantai-je, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- Pardon ? s'étonna mon père en arrivant dans le salon. Pfff... Et ta bêtise, elle le mate toujours ?

- Elle je sais pas, mais moi j'ai toujours tendance, répondis-je, en riant.

Je me souvins que des années plus tôt, vers 1995, j'avais été "amoureuse" de lui. Il l'avait su par Sakura qui avait gaffé, et mais le jeune homme concerné l'avait vraiment bien pris. Tetsu m'avait dit que j'étais petite, et que je changerais sûrement d'avis en grandissant. Oui, j'ai changé d'avis, mais s'il se relaissait pousser les cheveux, et qu'ils se les teignait en rouge-orangé, il y avait des chances pour que ça recommence. Souvent je lui avais demandé s'il comptait le refaire, mais monsieur me disait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances, et que quand on touche aux cheveux courts, difficile de les ravoir longs. Je savais de quoi il parlait, car c'était pareil pour moi.

- Ca te dis, ma puce, si ce soir on se fait soirée pizza tous les quatre ?

- Ouais, mais jambon-fromage et sans mozzarella.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'aimes pas ça.

- Nan ! répondis-je, en français, en insistant bien sur le premier "N".

- Alors on va faire ça, conclut mon père en se grillant une cigarette.

Sentant l'odeur de la fumée, je me tournai d'un bond et lui lançai un regard noir. Il fit mine de cacher sa con de clope, mais le fumée, il ne pouvait pas la cacher. Je ne détournai pas mon regard. Hyde poussa un profond soupir, et s'avança vers moi. Je me levai, et partis à la cuisine.

- Pourquoi tu réagis si violemment ? me demanda mon père en me suivant.

- Parce que j'en ai marre de tes clopes de merde ! Tu fumes encore plus qu'une cheminée ! T'attends quoi pour t'arrêter ? Un cancer ?

- Tu trouves pas que tu vas un peu loin, Annouck ?

- De toutes façons, c'est toujours toi qui a raison quand il s'agit de ça.

- Ecoute...

- Si tu veux t'empoisonner, vas-y ! Mais pas devant moi ! Ca fait plus de quinze ans que je supporte cette merde !

- Annouck, j'essaie de diminuer, mais je suis dépendant de ça. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir de fumer...

- Si je tenais pas à toi, Papa, je m'en foutrais de toi et de ta santé ! T'es tout ce que j'ai, et ces saloperies sont en train de te foutre en l'air.

Voyant que j'en avais marre (en plus que marre) de cette conversation que j'avais mise sur le tapis, mon père écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier, et s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras, comme quand j'étais petite. Je me laissai carrément aller, me sentant en sécurité. Pourquoi j'avais soudain ce sentiment ? Je n'en savais rien. C'était comme si quelque chose allait se passer... et que le fait d'être avec le seul homme qui compte le plus dans ma vie me rassurait plus que jamais.

Comme pour me sortir dans ce sentiment étrange, mon père me promit qu'il allait réduire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sa consommation de cigarettes. Ca me rassura un peu.

- Au fait, ma puce, avant que j'oublie...

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et se mit face à moi, pour me dire que...

- Tetsu m'a convaincu. Tu peux aller voir Marilyn Manson en concert.


	3. Troisième chapitre

La date pour Paris était passée à une vitesse affolante. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Le jour où mon père m'avait donné son accord pour que j'aille au concert, j'avais été en quatrième vitesse chez Tetsu pour le remercier. Le lendemain je m'étais précipitée dans un magasin pour gothiques et metaleux histoire de me trouver des fringues. Mon chef n'avait pas besoin de moi, alors j'avais eu toute la journée pour me décider. J'avais opté pour un pantalon noir à lanières, une chemise où il était écrit (en français) "Département psychiatrique - Sortie autorisée". Pour finir, je m'étais acheté une paire de New Rock que je voulais depuis un bail, mais que je ne pouvais pas m'offrir toute seule (d'ailleurs ce fut mon chanteur de père qui avait arrondi la somme). Je m'étais renseignée sur le climat Parisien au mois de Juin, et apparemment, il n'était pas loin du Japonais. J'étais donc tranquille de ce côté-là.

Ensuite j'avais eu droit à 11h30 d'avion. Heureusement que j'avais prévu de la lecture ("Double Hélice" et "La Boucle" de la trilogie "Ring" de Suzuki Kôji), et surtout mon grand copain le mp3, qui comportait principalement L'Arc~en~Ciel, Hyde, Ken, Tetsu, acid android, Sons of all Pussys (pourquoi aller chercher Midi à 14 heures ?) ainsi que du Malice Mizer et du MONORAL. Le départ avait été prévu de Tôkyô à 16h pour arriver à Paris à 19h30. Et en ce qui concernait le retour, c'était départ de Paris à 14h et arrivée au Japon à 9h30. Mieux valait ne pas s'y perdre.

Avant de partir, Hyde m'avait demandé de faire un récapitulatif. Nous étions à la cuisine, pour changer un peu, devant une boîte de crêpes Bretonnes.

_- Alors, de mémoire. J'arrive en France le treize Juin, le concert est le quatorze à vingts heures, et je reviens le quinze du même mois. Il faut que je me pointe à l'aéroport avec une heure d'avance, sinon je loupe mon vol. Ca va, je connais assez ma leçon ?_

_- Oui, jeune fille. Et n'oublie pas un plan du métro, surtout._

_- Oui, chef !_

_- Et tu fais bien attention à tout._

_- Oui, je regarderai à deux fois avant de traverser la route. Quand y a le bonhomme rouge, je bouge pas. Quand y a le vert, je passe. C'est ça ?_

_- Vas-y, fous-toi de ton vieux père !_

J'allais me prendre encore une crêpe, mais cette phrase avait mis mon geste en suspens. Lui, vieux ? Poussant un gros soupir qui voulait dire "n'importe quoi", j'avais pris la crêpe qui me tendait les bras, et y avait mis pas mal de Nutella.

_- T'as pas oublié ton ours au moins ?_

_- Nan,_ avais-je, la bouche pleine et un peu sale par rapport au chocolat qui dégoulinait. _C'est la première chose que j'ai mise dans mon sac._

L'ours dont avait parlé mon petit papa était un nounours rose. J'avais eu cette peluche pour mon premier anniversaire, et depuis, je dormais toujours avec. Elle me faisait office de tête d'oreiller, aussi. Le peu de gens qui savent que je dors toujours avec une peluche trouve ça très gamin. Moi, ça me rassure.

_- Bon,_ avait dit mon père en regardant sa montre. _Il faut qu'on y aille._

Quand Megumi et Hiroki nous avaient rejoints nous avions pu aller à l'aéroport. Il y avait eu pas mal de monde, et à peine arrivée, je cherchai l'endroit où je devais aller. Ce fut mon père qui avait trouvé la porte d'embarquement sur le panneau d'affichage. Tandis que je cherchais mon passeport, j"avais été prise d'un fou rire. Quand Megumi m'avait demandé la raison de cette hilarité, j'avais répondu :

_- Tout le monde est bourré de sac, et je suis la seule avec un gros sac à dos._

Effectivement, mon sac en question contenait mes papiers d'identité, mes billets d'avion et de concert, mes fringues pour le concert, et des rechanges en cas de besoin. C'était tout.

_- Mais il faut quand même que tu ailles à l'enregistrement_, m'avait fait remarqué Hyde, d'un air qui voulait dire "Je suis dégoûté que tu partes !".

C'est sûr que ça devait lui faire un truc que ça soit moi qui parte. D'habitude c'était lui qui partait pour aller en tournée.

Avant de partir pour de bon... :

_- Ca va aller ? Tu es sûre ?_

_- Papa, c'est bon, je t'ai déjà dit que l'avion va pas s'écraser._

_- Et puis, si jamais, il y a des gilets_, avait ajouté Megumi.

Cette remarque m"avait donné envie d'ajouter mon grain de sel.

_- A pars qu'un avion crash, et ne coule pas. Donc les gilets sont inutiles._

_- Vas-y, remonte-moi le moral !_ s'était énervé mon père.

C'était sympa de le titiller de temps en temps.

Un grésillement suivit d'une annonce m'avait appris que je devais me bouger si je ne voulais pas rater mon vol pour Paris. J'avais embrassé Megumi et mon petit Hiroki, puis j'avais fait de même avec mon père en le rassurant une fois de plus.

Il m'avait tardé d'être au concert et de ne pas rentrer chez moi. C'était comme si mon sixième sens s'était réveillé, et qu'il tentait de me dire que quelque chose m'attendait. Contradictoirement, je n'avais plus très envie d'aller en Europe. Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Tout ce bousculait dans ma tête, si bien qu'une fois dans l'avion, je n'avais pas écouté les consignes de sécurité et avait ajusté mes écouteurs sur la chanson de Tetsu, "Tightrope".

Je n'avais pas vu passer les heures du vol. Il faut dire que la compagnie nous avait mis "Pirates des Caraïbes", "Spider-Man 2" et "Samouraïs".

Maintenant, j'étais arrivée à l'aéroport. Je dus faire la queue avec d'autres Japonais qui venaient en visite en France. Je montrai mon passeport au douanier très aimable (prendre cette phrase au sens ironique, bien entendu), et sortis à l'air libre et pollué. Ensuite je dus prendre le car jusqu'à la gare de l'Est.

Ca me faisait tout drôle de voir autant d'Occidentaux, moi qui avait grandi au milieu d'Asiatiques. Personne ne se ressemblait, et très peu de gens avaient les yeux bridés. Je regrettais déjà mon Japon natal. Ce sentiment fut vite refoulé. Il paraît que Paris est la plus belle ville du monde. Seulement, j'étais comme Saint Thomas : tant que je ne vois pas je ne crois pas.

J'arrivai entière à l'hôtel qui se trouvait pile en face de la gare bondée de monde. J'allai directement à l'accueil me présenter. Un grand Noir plutôt imposant chercha dans son registre.

- C'est un monsieur qui a réservé pour vous, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, c'est mon père.

- Très bien. Chambre vingt-deux, au deuxième étage.

_Vingt-deux ? Et merde..._

Je dus faire une drôle de tête, parce que le gars me fis la remarque.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, si. Y a pas de soucis, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Donnant un coup de reins pour mettre mon sac convenablement sur mon dos, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

- Excusez-moi...

_Quoi encore ?..._

- Oui ? demandai-je, en me tournant, le pied sur une marche.

- Vous venez du Sud de la France ?

_J'ai une tête à venir du Sud ?_

- Euh... Nan, pourquoi ?

- Vous avez un accent qui ressemble à un mélange de Marseille et de Corse.

- Ah, ben nan, je ne viens pas de Marseille, et encore moins de Corse.

_Je viens bien d'une île, mais pas celle-là !_

Tournant la tête pour ne pas m'envoyer une gamelle dans les escaliers, je montai les deux étages, en cogitant que 2 et 2 font 4, et que 4 était un chiffre porte malheur. D'ailleurs, aucuns hôtels japonais n'avaient de chambre numéro 4, comme ceux en Amérique n'avaient pas de chambre numéro 13 ni d'étage portant ce nombre.

J'arrivai enfin dans ma piaule, toute simple, comme tous les hôtels en général : un meuble, un placard, un lit, une salle d'eau, et je remarquai qu'il y avait même un clic-clac. Pas mal finalement... Je laissai mon sac par-terre et m'allongeai sur le lit. Il était 20h30 selon l'horloge au mur. Et selon mes calculs, il était 4h30 au Japon. Malgré tout, je n'avais pas sommeil. C'était sans doute dû au fait d'être insomniaque. Me redressant d'un bond, je décidai de sortir un peu mes dégourdir les jambes. J'allai d'abord aux toilettes faire ce que je devais, puis me lavai les mains (ben ouais, quand même). Ensuite je pris mon sac en bandoulière que j'avais emmené pour ne pas emporter mon sac à dos partout, et fonçai dehors. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je voulais fuir ce putain de chiffre 4, allez savoir... J'en profitai pour demander au mec de l'accueil un plan du métro Parisien. J'en avais imprimé un que j'avais dégoté sur le net, mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé dans mes affaires. Il m'en donna un, et je vis sur sa veste un prénom cousu en doré : Abraham. Au moins, je savais ça. Le remerciant, je sortis, et pris la direction de la première bouche de métro mais ne sachant pas où aller, je me décidai pour les Champs-Elysées. Les gens disaient que c'était la plus belle avenue du monde. J'avais pouvoir me faire une idée.

Sortant le plan de la poche arrière de mon jean, je me mis à l'examiner avec attention, comprenant assez vite que je devais prendre la ligne 4 (encore !), pour changer à Châtelet et prendre la ligne 1. Ce que je fis, et je ne fus pas trop déçue, je dois dire. Je sortie du métro, et me retrouvai face à la statue d'un homme qui devait bien mesurer dans les deux mètres. Je reconnu Charles DeGaulle, un mec que je n'avais jamais pu blairer. Je savais que cet homme avait fait pas mal pour la France, mais il n'avait pas été seul après tout, et il avait fait aussi beaucoup de mal.

Je tournai la tête à droite et à gauche, et remarquant que les gens allaient plus vers la deuxième direction, je me décidai pour monter dans ce sens. En fait, il y avait plus de magasins qu'autre chose. Et c'était pas donné à première vue, surtout pour un Français qui était ouvrier ou simple employé. J'allai quand même faire un tour à Virgin, et me mis en quête de films ou de CD. Je fus plus que surprise de ne pas voir de disques en rapport avec la J-Music. C'était pourtant connu si j'en croyais les blogs et les sites Européens. Haussant les épaules, je me dirigeai de l'autre côté des escaliers, à l'étage, et regardai les films. Il y en avait pas mal que je n'avais pas vu. Je me pris des DVD puis en sortant allai au McDonald's, et me commandai deux hamburgers, des frites, un sunday au caramel et un coca. Je demandai aussi du ketchup pour accompagner mes frites, qui ne firent pas long feu. Ce fut après ce repas, la fatigue se fit sentir. Je décidai de rentrer à l'hôtel pour dormir un peu, mais me promis de me lever tôt demain, car je voulais me balader un peu et passer à Notre-Dame de Paris et au cimetière du Père Lachaise. Je fis demi-tour pour marcher encore un peu, pris la première rame qui se présentait, et heureusement, arrivait à Châtelet. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire le reste du chemin dans le même sens inverse.

Malgré la fatigue, et le fait que j'avais le tête dans le cul, arrivée à destination, je demandai à Abraham si je pouvais appeler mon père. Il me dit que oui, et me désigna la cabine téléphonique près du présentoir pour les pubs. Je le remerciai puis, en réprimant un bâillement, je pris le combiner noir et composai le numéro. Sans doutes, mon père et Megumi dormaient, mais bon. Au bout de deux sonneries, il y eut un déclic.

_- moshi-moshi ?_

- Papa ? Annouck da !

_- Ah, enfin ! Je me faisais du soucis, kuso !_

- Oui, je vais bien, je suis bien arrivée. dômo.

Il y eut un rire gêné de sa part. Je soupirai en attendant des paroles un peu moins directes.

_- Excuse-moi, ma puce. Mais comme tu n'as pas appelé..._

- Et le fuseau horaire, Papa, ça te dis quelque chose ?

_- Tu as raison._

- Ecoute, je reste pas, je vais au lit. Je suis crevée. C'était juste pour t'avertir que tout va bien.

_- Okay. Repose-toi, et pour demain amuse-toi à fond !_

- Oui, Chef !

_- Annouck ?_

- Ouais ?

_- Je t'aime._

- Moi aussi, répondis-je avec un sourire. Embrasse tout le monde, surtout Tetsu, okay ?

_- T'arrête avec lui ?_

Je décelai comme une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

- Okay, alors pas Tetsu... A la place, c'est Ken et Yukkie, d'accord ?

Silence.

- Je-dé-con-ne ! kisu !

Sur ces mots, je raccrochai et fonçai dans ma chambre. Douchée, en pyjama, et calée sur le lit, je terminai de lire "Double Hélice" : _"Devant lui, il n'y avait qu'un monde prêt à disparaître ; la seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr, c'étaient les battements de ce coeur. Grâce à eux, il éprouvait la certitude d'être vivant."_.

Je fermai le livre, programmai le réveil de mon portable, et m'endormis de suite.


	4. Quatrième chapitre

Malgré le fait que j'avais incroyablement sommeil, je ne dormis pas des masses. Je me réveillai aux alentours de 8h30, puis, après m'être douchée et habillée, fonçai en bas pour prendre mon petit-déj'. Je mangeai comme une Gargantua, pour changer un peu, malgré le copieux MacDo de la veille. Il faut dire aussi que j'avais un terrain diabétique, et que la bouffe était assez importante, à commencer par le fait que je ne devais louper aucuns repas. Sans être hypocrite, j'en profitais parfois pour manger plus que nécessaire, ce qui n'était pas non plus bon. Je me servis quand même un gros bol de céréales, une pomme, un jus de fruit au lait, et deux pains au chocolat. Après ça, j'allai chercher mon sac dans ma chambre, et examinai le plan du métro. Je voulais passer d'abord au cimetière, et ensuite à la Cathédrale. Même en étant chrétienne, j'avais le raisonnement d'une agnostique.

Je sortis de l'hôtel et allai à la même bouche de métro que la veille, en empruntant le chemin pour descendre à la station "Père Lachaise". Arrivée à destination, le cimetière ne fut pas difficile à trouver : il était juste devant moins, avec ses murs imposants et une marchande de fleurs. J'y allai pour prendre un bouquet que je comptais déposer sur la tombe d'Allan Kardec. J'avais envie de le voir depuis longtemps, mais n'étant jamais venue en France auparavant, je commençai à en avoir un peu marre d'attendre le jour J. Enfin, il était arrivé. J'entrai dans le cimetière et grimpai les marches de pierre, pour tomber sur un plan qui me confirma ce que je pensais : que ce cimetière était immense. Allan Kardec se trouvait dans la 44°Division, et je dus marcher un bon moment parmi les tombes, en ruines pour la plupart, avant de tomber sur lui. C'était comme un petit abris, et son buste était posé sur une tour en pierre. Au-dessus était gravée sa citation : "Naître, mourir, renaître encore et progresser sans cesse, telle est la Loi". Je déposai les fleurs devant lui. Ensuite je fis un "Notre-Père" et un "Je vous salue", seules prières que je connaissais par coeur, puis pris le chemin en sens inverse pour aller à la Cathédrale. Je remarquai qu'il y avait un monde pas possible, plus là pour visiter que pour prier. Même si je savais que c'était devenu "logique" ça me dépassait. J'allai voir du côté du Christ et de la Vierge Marie, priai un peu, allumai des bougies, puis sortis pour prendre le métro, direction Bercy. J'avoue que je n'avais pas la tenue la plus appropriée pour aller dans un cimetière et dans une Cathédrale, mais bon, je n'avais pas envie de faire un détour par l'hôtel.

Je descendis à la station "Bercy", pris les escalators pour ne pas me taper les escaliers (pure fainéantise). Je sortis à l'air libre (mais toujours aussi pollué), et me dirigeai vers une place où une foule assez importante faisait déjà la queue. Je consultai l'heure sur mon portable. Il était 15h30, heure française. Je vis que la queue n'était pas aussi importante que ça, alors j'allais vite à une supérette pour m'acheter un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. Après, je retournai à la salle de concert, et me calai sur l'herbe, en bout de file. Je sortis l'autobiographie de Marilyn Manson, que j'avais complètement oubliée, puis commençai à lire, la phrase d'introduction étant "A Barb et Hugh Warner - Que Dieu leur pardonne de m'avoir mis au monde". Je poursuivis ma lecture en mangeant mon jambon-beurre (spécialité Parisienne, apparemment), sous un cagnard qui ne laissait même pas venir un peu d'air. Pourtant ça aurait fait du bien, surtout si on prenait en compte les gens complètement pétés et bourrés. C'est reconnu, l'alcool et le soleil ne font jamais bon ménage. J'allais finir le passage où Manson parlait de sa chienne Aleusha pour attaquer le deuxième chapitre de la première partie, intitulée "quand j'étais un verre", quand une fille à côté de moi, que je n'avais pas remarquée, me demanda si elle pouvait me piquer un peu d'eau. Je lui répondis que oui, en lui passant la bouteille.

- Tu m'excuses, mais je bois directement...

- Vas-y, t'as pas la galle, plaisantai-je.

Riant, elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche et avala plusieurs gorgées de l'eau, qui était un peu chaude et pas trop bonne.

- Merci, dit-elle en me la rendant.

- De rien.

Je la refermai, et remis la bouteille dans mon sac.

- T'es d'ici ?

- Nan, du tout. Et toi ?

- Je vis en banlieue, à Meaux. Tu viens d'où ? Du Sud de la France ?

- Pourquoi ?

- T'as un drôle d'accent, remarqua-t-elle.

_Et c'est reparti !_

- Tu viens d'où ?

- Je vis au Japon, lançai-je.

- Cool ! C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Annouck. Et toi ?

- Alexia. T'y vis depuis longtemps ? Moi, j'ai jamais quitté l'Île-de-France.

- Ben en fait, je suis née là-bas. Mon père est Japonais. Je suis moitié-moitié.

Alexia poussa un sifflement assez strident, et me dis que j'avais du bol. Mais ça, je le savais.

- Et ils font quoi tes parents, si c'est pas indiscret ? demandai-je, à mon tour.

- Mon père est banquier, et ma mère prof d'espagnol dans un lycée. C'est aussi ma prof, d'ailleurs. Et les tiens ?

- Pfiou ! lâchai-je. Ma mère je sais pas du tout, et mon père est chanteur de rock.

- Genre Manson ?

- Nan, je dirais plus Muse, Red Hot Chilli Peppers ou encore Nickelback. Il fait aussi parti d'un groupe de J-Music.

- Il chante bien ?

- Ben je vais pas dire non, c'est quand même de mon père qu'on parle, riai-je. Tu veux l'écouter ?

Elle me dit que oui. Je sortis le mp3 de mon sac, et programmai sur "finale", ma chanson fétiche. La suivante était "Revelation". D'après ses dires, Alexia avait beaucoup apprécié.

Le temps avait pas mal défilé entre nos conversations et la musique, si bien que quand elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà 18h45.

- Ils vont nous faire entrer, me dit-elle.

Nous nous sommes mises en file indienne, nos billets à la main, et avons commencé à avancer progressivement. Nous sommes entrées dans la salle de concert aux alentours de 19h30. Deux agents de sécurité habillés en noir s'occupaient de nous fouiller, tandis que deux autres validaient nos billets. Il y en avait déjà qui étaient malades, plus par rapport au fait qu'ils avaient picolé que par l'excitation de voir un chanteur réputé "fada" ou même "sujet de psychiatrie". J'étais impressionnée par cette immense salle de concert rouge. Mais elle était quand même un peu plus petite que les salles au Japon, il ne faut rien exagérer.

- T'as soif ? me demanda Alexia, en désignant un stand en retrait de la fosse.

- Ouais. Tu peux me prendre un bouteille d'eau, s'te plait ? Je vais nous trouver une bonne place.

Je lui donnai les sous, et avançai le plus près possible de la scène. La foule commençait à se ramener. Ca avait quelque chose d'assez impressionnant. Même pour les concerts de Laruku les gens sont moins serrés. Alexia revint avec une petite bouteille qu'elle me tendit, avec la monnaie. Je la remerciai.

- Tiens, prends ça.

Je pris ce qu'elle me tendait. Ca ressemblait à un petit bonbon rose. Un cochon y était incrusté.

- C'est quoi ? demandai-je, plus ou moins méfiante.

- T'inquiète, Annouck. C'est un truc pour qu'on s'éclate à fond, histoire d'être bien dans le tripe.

_Après tout,_ pensai-je, _ça peut pas être mortel._

Je flanquai ce "truc" dans ma bouche et l'avalai d'un coup avec une bonne gorgée d'eau par derrière.

- Ca a pas de goût, remarquai-je.

- Aucun n'a de goût, me dit Alexia en en prenant un à son tour. Si t'en veux un autre, demande-moi surtout. Ne te gêne pas.

- Ben j'en veux bien un deuxième, parce que je sens rien du tout.

Elle en sortit un noir de sa poche cette fois, et je l'avalai rapidement. Je ne sentais toujours rien. Je regardai Alexia qui me jeta un regard complice, qui voulait dire que j'allais m'éclater. Elle eut malheureusement raison.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et une meufe blonde mal sapée (sa robe ressemblait à une vieille serpillère) se mit à chanter. Il s'agissait de Queen Adreena. Un mec derrière moi sifflait, et son pote balança une bouteille d'eau que la bassiste reçue en pleine tête. En temps normal, j'aurais trouvé ça abusé, mais là j'éclatai de rire. Alexia était écroulée, et levait son majeur vis-à-vis de la chanteuse et de son groupe de merde. Je fis de même, en hurlant à plein poumons. Jamais je n'avais fait ça avant, mais ça me plaisait. Cette connerie dura presque une heure, et c'est aux alentours de 21h et quelques que Marilyn Manson ramena sa fraise. Tout le monde courut vers la scène, et nous nous sommes tous retrouvés serrés comme des sardines. Ca commença par l'instrumentale de "Antichrist Superstar", puis la chanson "The Love Song", où on ne s'est pas fait prier pour l'accompagner au niveau des paroles. C'est en plein milieu de la chanson "Personal Jesus" (il y avait eu avant "Irresponsable Hate", "Anthem", "Disposable Teens", "mOBSCENE", "Tourniquet") que je réclamai à Alexia des pilules qu'elle m'avait filé plus tôt. Elle s'en prit elle aussi. Manson enchaina avec "Get Your Gunn", puis "Great Big White World". Un mec à côté d'Alexia hurlait à plein poumons les paroles, un autre se "faisait du bien" sans en avoir apparemment honte, une fille était en extase devant son idole... J'aurais voulu me tourner pour voir s'il y avait du monde dans les gradins, mais il y avait trop de foule, et je remarquai que mes forces étaient comme complètement empotées. Ou alors c'était moi qui l'était par rapport à ce que m'avait donné Alexia, qui semblait aussi fraîche que moi. On a ensuite eu droit à une de mes chansons fétiches, "Tainted Love", puis "The Fight Song", "The Nobodies", "The Dope Show", "Rock Is Dead", "The Golden Age Of Grotesque", "Sweet Dreams", "The Beautiful People", et pour finir en beauté "Antichrist Superstar". Par contre, le Révérant partit sans même un "au revoir" pour son public Français. Mais en même temps, j'avais trop la tête là où il ne fallait pas pour trouver à redire...

La foule se dispersa assez rapidement, même dans les gradins. Heureusement que personne ne courait, parce que je ne tenais quasiment plus sur mes jambes. Et il faut bien avouer que mes New Rock n'arrangeaient rien. J'étais pire qu'une ivrogne, et même Alexia semblait aussi clean que moi.

- Tu fais quoi maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien.

Je consultai mon portable. Il n'était que 23h30.

- Pfff... J'ai pas envie de rentrer de suite à l'hôtel.

- Ben viens, on va squatter quelque part. Mes parents m'ont pas donné d'heures, donc je rentre quand je veux. T'as déjà picolé, Annouck ?

- Jamais de ma vie. Mais je voudrais bien essayer un jour.

- Ben tu sais que tu pourrais ? T'as quel âge ?

- J'ai dix-huit ans depuis le début de l'année. Pourquoi ?

- T'as l'âge l'égal pour boire de l'alcool. Moi non, mais je m'en fous. J'ai que seize ans. Ca te tente si... ?

Je fis un oui énergique de la tête, et regrettai aussitôt mon geste. Je me serais crue sur un bateau avec en prime des vents violents.

- Viens, y'a encore des dépanneurs ouverts.

On en trouva un près d'un bar où je pris deux pacs de bières, et une bouteille de Pastis 51. Je savais que ça faisait trop pour une première fois, mais en même temps, j'étais en France et je n'avais personne sur le dos. Autant en profiter à fond !

Alexia et moi avons pris le métro pour aller vers le quartier du Châtelet, qui était, selon elle, toujours très animé, et là encore, je ne fus pas déçue. Il y avait de tout dans ce coin : des punks, des goths, des gens très bien sapés, et même des clochards qui cuvaient leurs vins - c'était le cas de le dire pour la plupart. Ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé, mais pour boire un coup avec une fille qu'on connaissait à peine, ça pouvait être pas mal. On se cala sur des marches, près d'une fontaine, et nous entamâmes directement le pastis.

- Annouck, tu la connais la chanson "51 je t'aime" ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Des fois je me la chante en solo, mon père comprend pas le sens...

Je me pris encore une rasade d'alcool, et c'est là que je vis que j'étais pas habituée. Tout tournait, c'était affolant.

- Dans une forêt d'Afrique, commença Alexia, un barracuda buvait un cinquante et un nature boisson non alcoolisée...

J'enchainai :

- Oh hé, il y mettait de la menthe pour mieux prendre son pied et du fond de la jungle on l'entendait crier...

Deux jeunes mecs qui passaient près de nous se tapèrent l'incruste, et chantèrent le refrain avec nous :

- Cinquante et un je t'aime, j'en boirais des tonneaux à me saouler par terre sous les noix de coco. Et si tu m'abandonnes alors je m'empoisonne avec une bonbonne de bon ricard bien jaune !

Sans savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle, on a éclaté de rire comme des gamins. Alexia leur proposa des bières, et nous en prîmes pour nous aussi. Ce fut à ce moment là que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je tirai sur un joint. Mais il ne fit aucun effet... ou bien c'était dû au fait que j'étais trop la tête dans les vapes pour voir la différence... En tous cas, la soirée se termina presque au matin. Je serrais bien rentrée à l'hôtel après le départ d'Alexia pour Meaux, mais mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. C'est aux alentours de 4h que je pus enfin me lever. J'accompagnai mon "amie" à la gare, où elle prit le premier train de la journée. Les garçons en question, un punk et un goth, étaient restés près de la fontaine, et nous avaient salués en nous remerciant je ne sais combien de fois pour les bières.

- Bon, me dis Alexia. Je te souhaite un bon retour au Japon, et j'espère que t'as aimé tes quelques heures en France.

Je ris bêtement, encore sous l'effet de l'alcool et de l'ectasie (car je me doutais que c'était ça). Alexia fit de même.

- Et moi je te souhaite un bon retour à Meaux.

On s'est tapées dans la main comme deux mecs, et elle partit dans le train. Moi, je repartis en direction du métro, et rentrai à l'hôtel pour récupérer un peu. Je m'endormis comme une merde, mais me réveillai juste à temps pour prendre mon petit-déj', et partir choper mon avion.


	5. Cinquième chapitre

Une fois dans l'appareil, je me flanquai un chewing-gum dans la bouche, tant pour mes oreilles qui risquaient de se boucher que mon haleine de cowboy. J'avais lavé mes dents plus énergiquement que d'habitude, mais ça sentait pas la rose... En même temps, si on calculait le nombre de chewing-gum que j'avais pris (parce que j'ai tendance à les avaler...), ça passait largement.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à Tôkyô, je fonçai vers la sortie, m'attendant à voir mon père et Megumi. Mais je fus surprise de voir que c'était Tetsu et Ken qui m'attendaient. Je ne ralentis pas l'allure pour autant, et leur rentrai dedans, trop contente de les revoir.

- Alors, tout c'est bien passé ? me demanda Ken, en prenant mon sac.

- Ouais, c'était génial !

- Et Marilyn Manson ? enchaina Tetsu.

- Trop cool ! Et puis j'ai pas eu à décapiter un poussin pour entrer. Le billet ça a suffit...

J'attendis que nous soyons dehors pour leur demander où était leur grand ami.

- Lequel ? demanda Tetsu, d'un air innocent.

- Ben, Hyde, ma foi. Yukkie c'est pas mon père.

- Justement, Ken tu lui expliques...

_Houla..._

- M'expliquer quoi ?

- Euh...

Gros temps mort qui dura, j'en suis sûre, seulement quelques secondes, mais elles me parurent très longues.

- Ogawa Tetsuya et Kitamura Ken, vous me foutez la trouille ! C'est quoi à la fin ?

- En fait, il y a une invitée surprise chez vous. Même ton père était pas au courant.

- Ah bon ? Qui ?

- Tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt, soupira Tetsu.

Nous sommes montés dans la voiture de ce dernier, et, arrivés à la maison, je n'avais plus trop envie de rentrer. Ce silence à propos de la "personne mystère" en question ne me disait rien de bon... Finalement, après une très longue hésitation, je fus accueillie par mon petit Hiroki à qui je tendis ce que je lui avais trouvé à l'aéroport : un nounours avec un béret à la "titi-Parisienne" et une baguette de pain sous la patte. Il en parut ravi. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Megumi de venir me voir, et mon petit papa, qui me serra très fort dans ses bras en me demandant de ne plus jamais partir aussi loin.

- J'essaierai...

- Annouck, commença-t-il, en se dégageant. Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

- Qui ça ?

- Viens, m'ordonna-t-il doucement, en me prenant par la main comme une petite fille.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Tetsu et Ken, restés dans l'entrée, qui m'évitaient du regard. Dans le salon, il y avait une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de mon père, à tout casser. Elle était plus grande que lui, avec une morphologie latine, un peu mâte comme une gitane. Elle avait des cheveux longs et châtains foncés, avec des yeux verts. Et elle était sapée d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, qui semblait trop grande pour elle. Je ressentis une sensation étrange, comme si je la connaissais.

- Annouck... Je te présente Laura. C'est ta mère...

Je n'en croyais ni mes yeux ni mes oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me, enfin "nous", voulait ? Je regardais tour à tour mon père, Tetsu et Ken. Ces deux derniers semblaient concentrés sur la contemplation des murs. Ils se foutaient vraiment de moi !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Laura me lança un "Bonjour" avec un accent français qui ressemblait au mien, quand je le parlais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mon ton n'était pas le plus doux, mais en même temps, je n'avais pas à lui faire de cadeaux. Cela me valut un très léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Euh... hésita Ken. Nous, on va vous laisser discuter...

- Okay, répondit Hyde.

- Annouck, me dit Tetsu, je t'appelle plus tard, d'accord ?

- Ouais, okay. Ciao les mecs.

Quand les garçons furent partis, mon père nous demanda si on ne ferait pas mieux de s'installer pour discuter. Laura alla s'installer sur un pouf bordeaux, tandis que je m'installais à côté de mon père, sur notre canapé. L'ambiance était des plus tendues, et moi j'étais des plus gonflée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? crachai-je violemment.

Cette fois, ce fut un coup de genou. Je le rendis sans aucune discrétion.

- Je voulais te parler de quelques chose de très important, commença-t-elle. C'est à propos de ton grand-père...

- Ton père, tu veux dire ? corrigeai-je machinalement.

- Euh... Oui. Il est décédé il y a un mois de ça d'une leucémie...

C'était peut-être méchant, mais ça ne me touchait pas le moins du monde.

- Et ?

- Et il a toujours pensé qu'il te reverrait un jour.

- C'est de ta faute si ça n'a pas été le cas,... Laura.

- Annouck ! Arrête ! gronda Hyde. Tu te tais et tu écoutes ce qu'elle a à dire.

Comme réponse, je poussai un gros soupir bien bruyant.

- ... Et pendant toutes ces années, continua l'autre étrangère, il a mit de l'argent de côté pour qu'il te revienne si un jour il devait mourir. C'est malheureusement le cas.

Après un moment de silence, je lui répondis que je ne voulais pas de cet argent.

- Annouck, c'était sa volonté que tu l'ai. Il m'en a parlé avant de fermer les yeux.

- Ma puce, fit mon père, tu sais qu'on ne refuse jamais la dernière volonté d'un défunt. Je te l'ai toujours appris.

- Ouais...

- De toutes façons, m'apprit Laura, j'en ai parlé avec ton père et les tunes de ton gr... mon père te seront versées dans les jours qui viennent.

- Bon, si c'est tout, je file dans ma chambre, annonçai-je en me levant.

- Annouck...

- Papa, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi digérer un peu le retour de cette femme !

J'avais dit la phrase en la regardant fixement, ce qui l'avait fait baisser légèrement les yeux. Ca n'avait pas été mon intention, mais bon, pourquoi pas ?

Je me levai du canapé confortable, et allai d'abord à la cuisine me prendre un paquet de cookies aux noisettes pas encore entamé. Je dus repasser devant le salon pour aller dans ma chambre, quand Laura m'appela, me disant qu'elle avait un truc à me donner. J'y allai à contre-coeur, et pris le bout de papier tendu. Il y avait un homme, apparemment septuagénaire, installé dans une chaise longue. Il avait un regard doux malgré ses yeux noirs, ainsi qu'un joli sourire en coin. Et au niveau des fringues, c'était un jean déchiré aux genoux et un marcel blanc.

- Il avait quel âge ? demandai-je en montrant mon "grand-père" à Hyde, qui me dit qu'il l'avait connu.

- Soixante-dix-neuf ans.

- Il les fait pas. Et comment il s'appelait ?

- Benjamin.

Elle me l'avait dit en français, et automatiquement, je le changeai en japonais, ce qui donnait Benjiamen. Mon prénom se disait Anuku, même j'avais parfois tendance à l'écrire en lettres romaines.

- Merci, Laura. Je peux... ?

- Garde-la. Elle est pour toi.

Je lui fis un bref signe de tête, et fonçai dans ma chambre.

Cette dernière ressemblait à une chambre Américaine, et c'était involontaire. Il y avait mon lit calé au fond à droite, une fenêtre à côté. Il y avait aussi deux armoires encastrées, une en bout de lit et une autre à gauche de la porte (en entrant). Toujorus à gauche se trouvait un petit coin qui avait été un "mini" grenier. J'avais cassé la cloison quand j'avais eu treize ans pour y poser une étagère qui avait tenue malgré mes "talents" de bricoleuse. J'y mis la photo du père de Laura, ainsi qu'une bougie chauffe-plat que j'allumai, et fis une rapide prière improvisée à ma façon, en le remerciant de ne pas m'avoir oubliée pendant toutes ces années.

Le vibreur de mon portable me fit sursauter quand j'eus fini de parler à Benjamin. C'était Tetsu, bien entendu.

- Ouais ?

_- Toujours gracieuse pour répondre, Annouck._

- Désolée, mais l'autre est encore là et moi je suis gonflée à mort !

_- Ecoute, je reste pas longtemps parce que je suis pas tout seul..._

J'eus un incontrôlable sourire.

- J'ai compris, Monsieur.

_- Mais j'avais promis de t'appeler ! Tu vois !_

- Je sais, tu tiens toujours tes promesses ! Bon, je te dis à plus ?

_- Okay. Je t'aime fort !_

- Atashi mo ! Kisu !

Je raccrochai et jetai mon Nokia sur le lit, où il fit quelques petits bonds avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Je m'installai sur la chaise de mon "bureau", puis me mis à penser et à repenser à plein de choses à la fois. Mais ce qui me trottait le plus... c'était un bon pack de bières !


	6. Sixième chapitre

Je pensais encore à mes copines les bouteilles quand mon père tapa doucement à la porte. Je levai les yeux vers l'affiche du concert de Marilyn Manson que j'avais eue dans un magazine français sur le rock, puis collée au dos de la porte.

- Nan ! dis-je.

Mon père poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre visiblement embarrassé.

- Pourquoi t'as dis "non" ? me demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Ben, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte on dit toujours "oui". Là, j'avais envie de dire ça, point.

- Ah, okay.

- Ben ouais, c'est comme ça !

Je m'étonnai de lui répondre de cette façon. Avant jamais je n'aurais pensé être "sauvage", mais là, entre ce qui s'était passé à Paris et ce qui s'enchainait ici, ça faisait un peu trop d'un coup.

- Je voulais juste te dire que Laura risque de rester un petit moment à Tôkyô, et...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?

- Rien, je voulais juste t'avertir. C'est tout.

- Ben voilà c'est fait. En tous cas je te remercie, Hyde !

Mon père s'avança vers moi, partagé entre un début de colère et une sacrée surprise. Il me demanda en quelle honneur je lui parlais sur ce ton.

- Eh ! Mais t'es pas gonflé toi ma parole ! J'arrive, je vois cette bonne femme pour la première fois de ma vie pour m'annoncer que son père est mort comme si on s'était vues y a un mois, et toi tu me demandes même pas comment s'est passé le concert, si j'étais toute seule, si Manson a assuré, comme c'était Paris... Rien ! Macache ! Voilà pourquoi je te remercie !

- Figure-toi que je comptais passer toute la journée rien qu'avec toi, se justifia Hyde, pour justement te demander comment tout s'était passé, si tu t'étais bien amusée, et tout ce qui va avec. Mais je voulais avant tout que cette histoire avec Laura soit réglée, tu comprends ? Ou il faut que je te fasse un croquis détaillé ?

Je ne répondis rien, tentant de me calmer un peu. Je savais que j'avais des tendances impulsives, mais jusqu'à présent je m'étais toujours contrôlée. Je mis ce soudain excès de colère sur le compte du décalage horaire et sur ce que j'avais ingurgité. Je me levai péniblement de la chaise où j'étais installée pour le voir.

- Papa, je suis...

- Laisse, je ne t'en veux pas.

Voulant déconner un peu, je tentai de prendre les mêmes intonations que lui, quelques minutes plus tôt :

- Hyde ! Arrête ! Tu te tais et tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire. Tu veux que je te fasse un croquis ou t'as compris ?

Mon père se mit à rigoler comme un gosse. J'étais soulagée qu'il réagisse comme ça alors que je venais de le traiter comme un chien. Et encore, même les chiens étaient mieux traités des fois.

- J'écoute, ma fille.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça, mais on va dire que j'ai un peu les nerfs que l'autre Française soit là, tu comprends ? Remarque, je suis conne, c'est sûr que tu comprends... Enfin...

- Oui, m'assura mon père, en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour ensuite les presser doucement et affectueusement. Je comprends ma puce, et non je n'étais pas au courant que Laura allait venir. Tu penses bien que je t'aurais avertie pour te préparer !

- Ouais, j'y avais pas pensé...

Le pire : c'était vrai. Comment j'avais pu douter de mon propre père ? Je me serrais baffée !

- Au fait, Papa, elle est où l'autre ?

- Dans l'entrée, elle voudrait te dire au revoir parce qu'elle va à son hôtel.

- Merci mon Dieu ! Elle reste pas ici !

Voyant les yeux de killer de mon père, je rectifiai ma phrase.

- Enfin, pas à la maison. Je préfère rester avec Megumi, Hiroki et toi. Enfin, tu vois quoi !

- Oui, je vois ! Mais viens au moins lui dire au revoir.

Je poussai un nouveau soupir. Ca me faisait chier, mais bon, avec un peu de motivation, ça passerait tout seul. Nous sommes tous les deux sortis de la chambre, et je me mis à trainer les pieds arrivée au couloir.

- Accélère le pas, merde !

- Grossier ! riai-je.

- Allez, sinon je te porte !

Je dus réprimer un fou rire, et manquai de me manger dans le tapis qu'on avait oublié de coller au sol. Elle était bonne celle-là, si on partait du fait qu'il avait du mal à me porter maintenant, mais que ça ne causait presque aucun problème pour moi (un poids plume contre 62 kilos... La catcheuse remporte la partie !).

Quand j'arrivai devant Laura, je lâchai un très bref "au revoir", mais elle devina sans doute que ce n'était pas à contre-coeur. Bien au contraire...

- Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas que l'on se revoit toutes les deux ?

- J'ai vécu sans toi pendant plus de dix-ans, tu sais. Et puis c'était avant mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit que j'avais un peu besoin de toi. Maintenant j'ai une mère et un petit frère. Toi, tu n'es rien pour moi.

Voyant qu'un coup aux côtes ou à la jambe se préparait, je prétextai que j'avais oublié les gâteaux dans ma chambre, ce qui n'était pas faux de toutes façons.

- Au fait, dis-je, en m'arrêtant en chemin, passe un bon séjour au Japon, Laura. Enfin, bon... Si on peut dire...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Annouck. Je vais en profiter.

- Détrompe-toi, Laura, je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde. C'est juste une formule de politesse. Un truc que mon père m'a apprit depuis toujours.

Je filai à la vitesse de Speedy Gonzales et pris les cookies. Laura était partie, et mon père fumait une clope dans la cuisine.

- Encore...

- J'ai dit que je réduirai, pas que j'arrêterai. Bon, on va où ?

- On va bouffer ? On se prends un petit-déjeuner au McDo, après on se balade, je te raconte tout...

_Enfin,_ pensai-je, _pas tout non plus._

- ... On remange, et après on voit.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle. Ikô yo !

- Et Megumi et Hiroki ? demandai-je.

- Megumi m'a dit que ça serait pas mal qu'on se retrouve tous les deux... Elle va faire une balade avec le petit.

Bon, en même temps, c'était pas une mauvaise idée. J'allai vite me prendre une douche et me changeai pour me mettre un jean et un débardeur noir. Hyde avait mit un jean aussi, avec une chemise noire dont les manches avaient été coupées.

- Tu trouves que ça le fait habillés pareil ? lui demandai-je, en montrant nos fringues.

- Rien à fiche. A moins que ça t'embête ?

- Nan, au contraire.

Nous sommes donc partis nous balader, après avoir bien mangé (histoire de changer !). C'est en partant que j'aperçus un mec avec une bière. J'avais envie d'aller lui piquer, pour ravoir un peu ce goût que j'avais tant apprécié ! Ce fut mon père qui me sortit de ma rêverie. Il fallait à tous prix que je boive au moins une bière, ou même une tèque... Juste une dernière fois !


	7. Septième chapitre

Quelques jours plus tard, où j'avais plus ou moins pensé à l'alcool, cette peste ou copine (je n'arrivais pas à lui donner un nom) me nargua à nouveau.

J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de dessiner un tribal en fredonnant la chanson "Apocalypticodramatic" de Tryo. Mon père était en studio pour se mettre d'accord avec le groupe sur le prochain clip qui allait être la chanson "jiyuu e no shoutai", Megumi était sortie, et Hiroki était à la garderie. J'aurais voulu avoir un peu mon frère pour moi toute seule, mais si jamais Masauji, mon chef, appelait, j'aurais eu du mal.

Après avoir fini mon dessin, je décidai d'aller faire un tour au grenier, cet endroit qui m'avait toujours un peu angoissée. Mais en même temps, c'était de ma faute, avec tous les films d'horreur que je regardais depuis que je savais faire fonctionner un lecteur VHS et DVD, mon imagination me jouait pas mal de tour. Malgré ça, j'étais un peu barge sur les bords, il faut bien le dire, car un de mes rêves étaient d'aller en Ecosse, voir le Dalhousie Castle Hotel hanté par Lady Catherine ainsi que la ville souterraine Mary King's Close. Pas pour me foutre une peur bleue, juste pour voir un truc paranormal.

J'allai dans cette pièce qui, bien entendu, juste pour me faire chier, se trouvait au bout de l'appart, à l'écart. Je dus insister pour que la porte s'ouvre (quelle coriace !). C'était sombre, plein de poussière, humide... Malgré ma petite peur enfantine, c'était une ambiance que j'appréciais. Je commençai à regarder un peu partout, sans savoir quoi chercher car rien n'avait changé dans cet endroit, en dehors de la saleté... C'est en allant vers un placard entrouvert que je trouvai ce qui me démangeait depuis le retour au pays : une bouteille de bière pleine de poussière et recouverte d'une toile d'araignée toute nouvelle. Je me dirigeai vers elle et, ne prenant même pas garde de vérifier si elle était encore bonne, passai l'ongle sous la capsule et ouvris. Le bruit du métal résonna dans l'immense pièce encombrée de bric-à-brac. Je respirai cette bonne odeur que j'avais découvert en France... J'allais porter le liquide à mes lèvres quand j'entendis la musique "Tout envoyer en l'air" de Kyo retentir de mon portable. Assez gonflée de devoir laisser ma boisson ici, je retournai à ma chambre avant de louper l'appel. Sans regarder le nom, je décrochai, essoufflée du fait que j'avais très peu d'endurance au niveau course.

- Moshi-moshi ?

_- Annouck ? Masauji desu. o genki desu ka._

- Ah, konnichi wa ! hai, o kage sama de. J'ai dû courir parce que j'avais pas le portable sous la main, c'est tout.

_- D'accord. Dis, tu pourrais venir, onegai ? Il y a une fille qui voudrait se faire faire une salamandre derrière l'oreille cet après-midi. Elle m'a appelé hier soir, et je ne voulais pas te déranger._

Je consultai l'heure sur mon téléphone. Onze heures.

- Okay, j'arrive. Elle a rendez-vous à quelle heure, la miss ?

_- Quatorze heures trente. Prends le temps de manger, ne te presse pas surtout._

- Je te remercie, Chef, riai-je. ja ne.

Je raccrochai, allai au placard pour prendre des fringues, et fonçai à la douche. J'avais opté pour un débardeur gris et un jean que je trainais depuis au moins cinq ou six ans. Je comptais mettre mes converses marrons qui m'attendaient dans l'entrée. Avant d'aller manger, j'allai récupérer ma canette qui attendait au grenier. Bonne ou pas, je comptais bien la boire. Je fis un plat d'Okinawa, à base de fanes de carottes et de viande. Il y en avait largement assez pour le soir. Je mangeai à la va-vite, en prenant soin de savourer chaque gorgées de ma bière. Si j'en avais eu une deuxième, je me la serais aussi envoyée. Mais j'allais bosser, et je ne voulais pas faire une bêtise qui aurait pu être grave. Malgré tout, la bière m'ensuqua un peu, et je manquais de tomber à deux reprises. Je me mis les baskets, et sortis à la chaleur étouffante de ce début de mois de juillet, malgré la climatisation. Je pris bien soin de fermer la porte à clé, puis marchai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Après être sortie de l'immeuble, j'appelai mon père, pour ne pas qu'il s'en fasse pas si jamais il ne me voyait pas à la maison. C'était son répondeur. Rien d'étonnant.

- Papa, c'est ta fille. C'est juste pour te dire de ne pas t'en faire, et que je suis au boulot. Je sais pas à quelle heure je rentre. Voilà, gros bisous !

J'aurais adorer ajouter "je t'aime", mais ça ne sortait jamais. Je faisais un blocage par rapport à cette phrase, et c'était horrible de ne pouvoir le dire à personne.

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac noir en velours, et allai au métro pour me rendre chez mon patron. C'était une des personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux. En entrant dans le studio, assez loin de la station de métro, j'entendis une chanson que je connaissais mais que je n'avais plus entendue depuis des années. J'allai saluer Masauji, et lui demanda où il avait trouvé cette chanson.

- En fouillant sur un site Amérindien, hier soir. J'ai trouvé cette chanson pas mal.

- T'aimes ça toi aussi ? m'étonnai-je, en déposant mon sac derrière le comptoir.

- Ben en fait, j'ai envie de changer l'ambiance du studio. Le années folles, ça commence à me taper sur le haricot.

En effet, le studio avait des couleurs flash, avec des formes symétriques quasiment partout. Ca faisait un peu "ado".

- Si tu veux mon avis, t'as raison. Un style Amérindien ira parfaitement pour un studio de tatouages et de piercings.

Masauji parut satisfait que je lui ai donné mon avis, et que nous tombâmes d'accord.

- Annouck, la fille s'appelle Eriko. Elle va pas tarder à arriver. Tiens.

Il me tendis une feuille de transfert et le dessin de la salamandre. Rien de sorcier, elle était sous forme d'un tribal. Je m'appliquai à la reproduire, et la cliente en question, d'environ une trentaine d'années, arriva juste quand j'eus fini. Je l'invitai à me suivre derrière le paravent, où le matos attendait. J'allais entrer quand le titre de la chanson que nous écoutions en boucle me revint.

- Masauji, la chanson c'est Heya Noha.

- Yeah ! ria-t-il, en applaudissant. Et le nom du groupe c'est quoi ?

- Sacred Spirit.

Contente de moi, j'allai enfin faire le lézard derrière l'oreille d'Eriko.


	8. Huitième chapitre

2005年8月.

Quelle merde ! Les vacances avaient commencé à la mi-Juillet pour certains Japonais, et Masauji avait prévu de partir au Brésil jusqu'en Septembre. J'aurais bien voulu travailler pour ne pas penser à l'alcool... Oui, il faut que j'avoue que j'avais pas mal picolé en un peu plus d'un mois. Bon, je ne roulais pas sous la table, mais on va dire que ça tanguait pas mal à certains moments. Et bien entendu, personne n'avait rien remarqué... Pourtant la poubelle de l'immeuble en voyait, des canettes de bières et des bouteilles de Tequila (qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça !). Mais en même temps, qui irait la fouiner pour vérifier ce qui s'y trouvait ? Bref...

Je m'ennuyais ferme, je venais de me vider une énième canette de bière (que je trouvais de plus en plus bonne, et de plus en plus cruelle aussi), alors je décidai d'aller au parc en bas de l'immeuble, avec mon livre préféré, "Salem" de Stephen King. Je le connaissais par coeur, et ça allait faire la troisième fois que je me lisais. Mais j'adorais vraiment ce livre même si je n'étais pas fan des vampires (à pars mon père "Moon Child", bien entendu !). J'allai me caler sur un banc et commençai ma lecture, sans passer une seule page.

J'en étais au moment où Ben parle avec Susan de Marsten House (donc assez loin du début) quand un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter comme un cabris. J'étais tellement à fond dans l'histoire, aussi captivante que stressante, que je n'avais pas entendu Hyde qui m'appelait de la voiture.

- Salut, Padre ! plaisantai-je, sans pour autant me lever.

- Annouck, tu ne fais rien de spécial ?

- Nan, pourquoi ?

- Viens voir, s'il-te-plaît.

Je me levai péniblement et dus marquer deux secondes d'arrêt. Ca recommençait à tourner. Après m'être époussetée, j'allai voir mon père à la fenêtre du conducteur.

- Soldat Annouck Takarai, régiment de je-sais-pas-quoi, à vos ordres, Chef !

Mon père éclata de rire à ma blague que je n'avais pas prévue. Ca faisait partie de mon impulsivité.

- Ecoute, Megumi n'est pas là ce soir et avec les mecs ont va être pas mal occupés. Tu pourrais t'occuper de Hiroki ?

- Ben ouais, mais il est où ? demandai-je en regardant les sièges des passagers.

- Au studio. On va le chercher, et je vous ramène. Ensuite, je repars.

Après un moment de réflexion made in Freud, je lui demandai si ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de l'amener directement au lieu de faire plusieurs allers-retours inutiles.

- Je voulais voir si tu n'étais pas occupée avant tout. Allez, grimpe !

Je m'installai et mis la radio. Il y avait un tube de Gackt, "Love Letter".

- Mets ta ceinture, dit mon père, voyant qu'elle était restée à sa place.

- A quoi ça sert ? Ceinture ou pas, j'ai la place du mort, fis-je remarquer en rigolant. C'est sadique, hein, ce que je viens de dire ?

- Je devrais être habitué avec toi, soupira-t-il.

- Habitué ? Non, vacciné tu veux dire.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, en me répétant de mettre ma ceinture ; ce que je finis par faire. J'aimais bien l'embêter de temps en temps. On déconnait bien ensemble. Lui toujours de bonne humeur, moi comme un volcan endormi... On se complétait bien.

Quand nous arrivâmes au studio, je demandai à Hyde ce qu'il avait à faire.

- On va préparer des jours pour la tournée de "Awake".

- Déjà ? m'étonnai-je, en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Et ça sera pour combien de temps ?

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Annouck.

Assez vénère, je me résignai. D'accord, j'assistais à au moins une représentation, mais des fois ça me gonflait un peu. On se voyait quasiment tout le temps vous me direz, mais c'était toujours un peu chaud les tournées.

J'allai voir mon petit frère pour lui faire un câlin avant d'aller voir les garçons. Tetsu marqua un temps d'arrêt en me disant "bonjour". L'air de rien, il prétexta qu'il voulait me parler et m'entraina à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Annouck, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je le regardai d'un air innocent, et lui répondis que oui.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, oh ! Ca va.

- J'espère que tu ne fais de bêtises. T'as les yeux au milieu de la figure, et t'as plus trop d'équilibre.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Tinquiète, je suis insomniaque. Ca doit être pour ça.

Tetsu me regarda encore un moment sans rien dire, et soupira. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et le rassurai, en tentant d'être crédible.

- Après tout, tu le sais mieux que moi, finit-il par dire. Au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Il alla chercher un truc dans son sac à dos. C'était le DVD de "Death Note". Je le remerciai. Ca me faisait vraiment plaisir.

- Eh, les amoureux, appela mon père en nous rejoignant. Je vous dérange ?

- Non, le rassura Tetsu. On discutait, c'est tout.

- D'accord. Bon, Annouck, c'est pas que mais il faudrait que je vous ramène, le petit et toi.

- J'arrive.

Je fourrai le film dans mon sac et partis rejoindre mon père et mon frère, que je portai sur mon dos jusqu'à la voiture.

Sur le chemin du retour, et repensai à la petite conversation que j'avais eu avec Tetsu. Je devrai être plus vigilante à l'avenir. Il n'était pas sûr que je partais légèrement en live, mais je ne voulais pas le pousser dans ce sens.


	9. Neuvième chapitre

Quelques jours passèrent, et je ne m'étais pas calmée en ce qui concernait l'alcool. Je buvais en général le soir (avantage d'être insomniaque). Et puis, il y avait toujours des gens "sympas" qui ne cherchaient pas à comprendre et vendaient leurs trucs... à mon grand bonheur (ou grand malheur, allez savoir...).

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas Megumi à la maison. Elle était allée se balader avec des amies. Hiroki faisait sa sieste dans sa chambre, et je m'ennuyais un peu. Je décidai d'aller voir ce que faisait mon père. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte. Je tapai quand même. Hyde leva les yeux les yeux du magazine qui semblait lire avec peu d'attention. Je remarquai un verre de vin rouge sur sa table de chevet. Mon père tapa sur le matelas. J'allai me caler près de lui, à la place de Megumi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau, Dionysos ?

- C'est qui, lui ?

- Le Dieu Grec du vin.

- Ah, okay. Rien de spécial, j'ai retrouvé ce vieux truc...

Je poussai, malgré moi et sans raison, un soupir. Hyde se décida à lâcher son magazine, et posa sa main sur mon avant bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Rien, mentis-je.

Soupirant une deuxième fois, je fus coupée dans mon élan par mon père qui tentait de se débarrasser de son tee-shirt.

- T'as besoin d'aide ? demandai-je, amusée.

- Un peu, oui.

- Lève tes bras.

C'est ce qu'il fit, et je tirai d'un coup vers le haut. Il se retrouva avec son simple jean et un peu décoiffé.

- Tu vois l'avantage d'avoir les cheveux courts ? fit-il, en y passant la main, pour ensuite jeter son haut à travers la pièce.

- N'empêche, je préférerais quand tu les avais longs.

En effet, il avait coupé ses tifs la veille, et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire que je n'aimais pas plus que ça sa nouvelle coupe. En même temps, je ne lui avais jamais caché. Mais à têtue, têtu et demi.

Hyde se réinstalla enfin, et je m'allongeai en travers du lit, pour bien caler ma tête au creux de son ventre.

- T'as pas mal avec le piercing ? s'inquiéta mon père.

- Nan, je le sens pas. Dis, je peux te demander un truc ?

- Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il, en ôtant une mèche de devant mes yeux.

- Tu me parles un peu de comment c'était quand j'étais petite ?

Cette-fois, ce fut à lui de soupirer.

- A partir de quand ? Ma rencontre avec Laura ou après ?

- Nan, là ça ira.

Il s'allongea convenablement, ce qui m'obligea à me décaler un peu. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se lança :

- En fait, Laura était étudiante au Japon en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-cinq. Moi, je jouais encore dans le pub de tes grands-parents. Un jour elle y est venue, et puis on a sympathisé. Ca a duré un moment, puis c'est devenu plus sérieux et c'est en avril mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-six qu'on a... Enfin...

- Que j'ai été conçue. C'est ça ?

- Oui. Seulement, on s'est rendus compte sur le tard que tu étais à un stade bien avancé, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne voulait pas un enfant si tôt. Moi, j'étais aussi emmerdé qu'elle. Du coup, on en a parlé à nos parents respectifs.

- Ils ont dit quoi ?

- Sa mère n'était pas ravie, et son père lui fit une simple leçon de morale comme quoi on aurait dû faire plus attention. Tes grands-parents m'ont dit la même chose, mais ils en ont pas fait un drame.

Il y eut un petit temps mort. J'en profitai pour me tourner de sorte à me mettre sur le ventre. Mon père passa sa main sous mon tee-shirt et s'amusa à balader ses doigts le long de ma colonne.

- Et la suite ? demandai-je.

- La suite c'est que, continua-t-il, un dix-sept janvier mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-sept, tu es née. A seize heures pile. J'étais tout heureux, mais Laura n'a eu aucune réaction particulière. C'était plutôt de l'indifférence. Elle t'a quand même gardée dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière aille te mettre à la nurserie. Je l'ai accompagnée et je ne t'ai pas lâchée.

Je souris à cette nouvelle.

- Après je suis rentré chez tes grands-parents. Je te dis pas leur état, ils étaient trop heureux. Surtout ta grand-mère qui aurait voulu que je sois une fille.

- Voeux exaucé ! riai-je. Mais bon, elle voit que par toi maintenant... T'es son fils d'amour !

Ce fut à lui de rire.

- Le lendemain... Annouck, tu es sûre que tu veux que je continue ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Donc, le lendemain, je suis passé te voir en première, et quand j'ai été voir ce que Laura avait décidé, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Elle s'était enfuie ? demandai-je, sans grand étonnement.

- Oui, sans rien demander. Elle était visiblement retournée en France et avait bien préparé son coup. A partir de ce moment, j'ai décidé qu'avec l'aide de mes parents j'élèverais ma gamine, et que jamais cette femme ne l'aurait. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Les premiers temps, c'est Papy et Mamy qui te gardaient quand j'allais jouer et aux débuts du groupe. Après, je t'ai prise avec moi pour qu'on vive tous les deux, ensemble. Et les garçons t'ont vite adoptée.

- Cool. Et quand j'étais bébé, c'était comment ? J'étais chiante ?

- Non, tu étais une chipie. Quand tu pleurais, je te prenais avec moi pour te calmer, et je ne compte pas les fois où on s'est endormis tous les deux.

- Tu faisais quoi pour me calmer ?

Je n'avais aucun souvenir, vu que les plus lointains remontaient aux alentours de mes 3 ans.

- Ce que je suis en train de te faire : un gâté au dos. Ca marchait à tous les coups.

- Et ça a pas changé..., lui appris-je, en réprimant un bâillement. Dis, on fait quoi après la sieste ?

- On passera à l'animalerie. Hiroki voudrait voir un petit lapin.

Je souris à l'idée d'aller voir des animaux, et tentai de lutter contre le sommeil. Mais c'est cet idiot qui gagna la partie, et à en croire la respiration de mon père, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdu...

En tous cas, ses précisions me satisfirent.

Quelques jours passèrent, et je ne m'étais pas calmée en ce qui concernait l'alcool. Je buvais en général le soir (avantage d'être insomniaque). Et puis, il y avait toujours des gens "sympas" qui ne cherchaient pas à comprendre et vendaient leurs trucs... à mon grand bonheur (ou grand malheur, allez savoir...).

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas Megumi à la maison. Elle était allée se balader avec des amies. Hiroki faisait sa sieste dans sa chambre, et je m'ennuyais un peu. Je décidai d'aller voir ce que faisait mon père. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte. Je tapai quand même. Hyde leva les yeux les yeux du magazine qui semblait lire avec peu d'attention. Je remarquai un verre de vin rouge sur sa table de chevet. Mon père tapa sur le matelas. J'allai me caler près de lui, à la place de Megumi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau, Dionysos ?

- C'est qui, lui ?

- Le Dieu Grec du vin.

- Ah, okay. Rien de spécial, j'ai retrouvé ce vieux truc...

Je poussai, malgré moi et sans raison, un soupir. Hyde se décida à lâcher son magazine, et posa sa main sur mon avant bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Rien, mentis-je.

Soupirant une deuxième fois, je fus coupée dans mon élan par mon père qui tentait de se débarrasser de son tee-shirt.

- T'as besoin d'aide ? demandai-je, amusée.

- Un peu, oui.

- Lève tes bras.

C'est ce qu'il fit, et je tirai d'un coup vers le haut. Il se retrouva avec son simple jean et un peu décoiffé.

- Tu vois l'avantage d'avoir les cheveux courts ? fit-il, en y passant la main, pour ensuite jeter son haut à travers la pièce.

- N'empêche, je préférerais quand tu les avais longs.

En effet, il avait coupé ses tifs la veille, et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire que je n'aimais pas plus que ça sa nouvelle coupe. En même temps, je ne lui avais jamais caché. Mais à têtue, têtu et demi.

Hyde se réinstalla enfin, et je m'allongeai en travers du lit, pour bien caler ma tête au creux de son ventre.

- T'as pas mal avec le piercing ? s'inquiéta mon père.

- Nan, je le sens pas. Dis, je peux te demander un truc ?

- Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il, en ôtant une mèche de devant mes yeux.

- Tu me parles un peu de comment c'était quand j'étais petite ?

Cette-fois, ce fut à lui de soupirer.

- A partir de quand ? Ma rencontre avec Laura ou après ?

- Nan, là ça ira.

Il s'allongea convenablement, ce qui m'obligea à me décaler un peu. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se lança :

- En fait, Laura était étudiante au Japon en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-cinq. Moi, je jouais encore dans le pub de tes grands-parents. Un jour elle y est venue, et puis on a sympathisé. Ca a duré un moment, puis c'est devenu plus sérieux et c'est en avril mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-six qu'on a... Enfin...

- Que j'ai été conçue. C'est ça ?

- Oui. Seulement, on s'est rendus compte sur le tard que tu étais à un stade bien avancé, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne voulait pas un enfant si tôt. Moi, j'étais aussi emmerdé qu'elle. Du coup, on en a parlé à nos parents respectifs.

- Ils ont dit quoi ?

- Sa mère n'était pas ravie, et son père lui fit une simple leçon de morale comme quoi on aurait dû faire plus attention. Tes grands-parents m'ont dit la même chose, mais ils en ont pas fait un drame.

Il y eut un petit temps mort. J'en profitai pour me tourner de sorte à me mettre sur le ventre. Mon père passa sa main sous mon tee-shirt et s'amusa à balader ses doigts le long de ma colonne.

- Et la suite ? demandai-je.

- La suite c'est que, continua-t-il, un dix-sept janvier mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-sept, tu es née. A seize heures pile. J'étais tout heureux, mais Laura n'a eu aucune réaction particulière. C'était plutôt de l'indifférence. Elle t'a quand même gardée dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière aille te mettre à la nurserie. Je l'ai accompagnée et je ne t'ai pas lâchée.

Je souris à cette nouvelle.

- Après je suis rentré chez tes grands-parents. Je te dis pas leur état, ils étaient trop heureux. Surtout ta grand-mère qui aurait voulu que je sois une fille.

- Voeux exaucé ! riai-je. Mais bon, elle voit que par toi maintenant... T'es son fils d'amour !

Ce fut à lui de rire.

- Le lendemain... Annouck, tu es sûre que tu veux que je continue ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Donc, le lendemain, je suis passé te voir en première, et quand j'ai été voir ce que Laura avait décidé, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Elle s'était enfuie ? demandai-je, sans grand étonnement.

- Oui, sans rien demander. Elle était visiblement retournée en France et avait bien préparé son coup. A partir de ce moment, j'ai décidé qu'avec l'aide de mes parents j'élèverais ma gamine, et que jamais cette femme ne l'aurait. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Les premiers temps, c'est Papy et Mamy qui te gardaient quand j'allais jouer et aux débuts du groupe. Après, je t'ai prise avec moi pour qu'on vive tous les deux, ensemble. Et les garçons t'ont vite adoptée.

- Cool. Et quand j'étais bébé, c'était comment ? J'étais chiante ?

- Non, tu étais une chipie. Quand tu pleurais, je te prenais avec moi pour te calmer, et je ne compte pas les fois où on s'est endormis tous les deux.

- Tu faisais quoi pour me calmer ?

Je n'avais aucun souvenir, vu que les plus lointains remontaient aux alentours de mes 3 ans.

- Ce que je suis en train de te faire : un gâté au dos. Ca marchait à tous les coups.

- Et ça a pas changé..., lui appris-je, en réprimant un bâillement. Dis, on fait quoi après la sieste ?

- On passera à l'animalerie. Hiroki voudrait voir un petit lapin.

Je souris à l'idée d'aller voir des animaux, et tentai de lutter contre le sommeil. Mais c'est cet idiot qui gagna la partie, et à en croire la respiration de mon père, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdu...

En tous cas, ses précisions me satisfirent.

A mon réveil de la sieste, je me levai péniblement. Hyde se réveilla aussi et se frotta le ventre.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Non, c'est juste engourdi. Tu prépares Hiroki ou je le fais ?

- Nan, moi ! répondis-je, instantanément.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me levai d'un bond et fonçai comme une flèche dans sa chambre qui avait un style "Pirates des Caraïbes" que j'adorais. Mon petit frère adoré était réveillé lui aussi, et s'amusait avec son ours Français.

- Tu sais quoi, mon bébé ? On va voir des animaux !

- Nanimaux ? répéta Hiroki, à sa façon.

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui fit dire le mot convenablement. Il y parvint sans problèmes.

- Alors, avant tout, t'as pas d'envies pressantes ?

- Si. Pipi.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Tu vas à ton pot comme un grand, tu te laves bien les mains comme je t'ai montré, ensuite je t'habille.

Je le reposai au sol et le petit bout courut à la salle de bain. Je lui sortis un bermuda kaki avec un tee-shirt, ainsi que ses Converses noires. Quand il eut fini, je lui mis ses fringues et allai m'habiller car j'avais passé la journée en tee-shirt et en caleçon avec pour motif Jack Skellington. J'optai pour un jean dont j'avais coupé le bas pour éviter de faire un ourlet et un tee-shirt plus ou moins serré pour changer de mes L et XL. Après ça, Hiroki et moi allâmes rejoindre notre père qui était près de la porte d'entrée.

- Prêts ?

- Ouais, répondis-je, en prenant mon frère dans mes bras.

Hiroki avait une peur bleue des ascenseurs, tout comme moi, mais quand on vit au vingtième étage, est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Eh ben, non.

Une fois dans la voiture, je mis le poste radio et à ma grande joie il y avait "Au Revoir" de Malice Mizer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

- J'adore Kami dans ce clip, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

- En même temps, dit Hyde en démarrant pour faire marche arrière et sortir du parking, où tu ne le trouves pas beau ?

- Euh... Je peux prendre un joker ?

- Non.

Je réfléchis un long moment qui dura jusqu'à ce que la radio passe "Strutter" des KISS, un groupe que j'appréciais depuis que j'avais vu le film "Detroit Rock City".

- J'adore ce groupe. Le bon vieux rock.

Mon père se mit à rire.

- Vas-y, change la conversation.

Je ris à sa réplique.

Sur le chemin, je réfléchis à ce que m'avait demandé Haido. Où Kami n'était pas beau ? La question resta en suspend quand nous passâmes devant un combini. Il y avait des jeunes en train de fumer qui se baladaient avec des packs de bières plein les bras. Depuis quand je n'avais pas bu ? Cette question prit le dessus sur l'autre, et c'est bien entendu Hyde qui me sortit de ma rêverie. On venait d'arriver à l'animalerie. Dès qu'il fut détaché de son siège, Hiroki sortit en courant et manqua de se prendre une gamelle sur un pavé qui dépassait du sol. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Nous entrâmes dans le "magasin" donc, et mon petit frère fonça voir les lapins angoras. Haido et moi prîmes quand même pris la peine de dire "bonjour". Rhalala la jeunesse... Tandis que mes deux hommes regardaient les lapins, j'allai voir les chiots et les chatons. J'aurais tous voulu les adopter. Finalement, je bougeai pour aller voir les rongeurs. Ces animaux qui réclamaient des câlins, ça faisait trop mal au coeur. Je m'arrêtai devant une "vitrine" (si on peut appeler ça une vitrine, ça me faisais plutôt penser à un vivarium), et me mis sur les genoux pour mieux regarder un lapin gris foncé et blanc qui était tout seul dans son coin. J'entendis mon père me demander :

- T'en a vu un ?

Faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris, je comptai rapidement.

- Nan, en fait j'en ai vu cinq. Deux blancs, un petit marron, celui qui est presque noir, et celui qui est en solo.

Je levai la tête vers mon homme (si je peux dire ainsi) qui souriait.

- T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

- On est venus pour Hiroki, pas pour moi.

- Ca veut dire que oui.

- Ben il y en a un qui est mignon, mais non. C'est pour le petit qu'on est ici, Papa.

Mon père soupira (copieur, c'est moi qui soupire dans cette famille !) et se mit aussi à genoux près de moi.

- T'as vu lequel ?

Je lui montrai de l'index le petit qui était tout seul.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, approuva Hyde. Il a un problème aux yeux ou quoi ?

Je regardai attentivement, et vu qu'il avait raison.

- Il a les yeux verrons. Moitié marrons et moitié bleus.

- Okay. Bon, je vais voir si Hiroki s'est décidé et je reviens pour ton petit.

- Sérieux ? demandai-je, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Non, en fait c'est juste pour te faire une fausse joie, répondit-il en se relevant. C'est mon côté sadique.

Je me levai à mon tour, et regardai l'étiquette où était indiqué les informations concernant les animaux. J'y lis "Lapins nains à tête de lion. Deux mois. Six milles yens". J'allai rejoindre mes deux beaux gosses. Hiroki tenait dans ses bras un lapin blanc angora. Il me le montra, tout fier d'avoir un "bébé".

- Il est vraiment trop beau, mon poussin.

- Et il y a aussi un nain pour ma fille, s'il vous plaît.

J'allai avec le vendeur qui me mit mon petit amour dans les bras. Il était vraiment trop beau, avec son petit museau constamment en action. Adorable ! On dut aussi prendre deux cages, ainsi que des graines et du foin. Hiroki et moi avons remercié notre père je ne sais combien de fois tant nous étions heureux. Tandis qu'il allait casquer un bon coup à la caisse (même si c'était pas grand chose pour lui, mais que ça paraissait assez costaud pour moi), je confiai mon lapin à mon frère (qui avait du mal à tenir les deux à la fois) pour mettre les cages qui contenaient toutes les affaires de nos pitchounes dans la bagnole. Quand nous repartîmes en direction de l'appartement, mon frangin et moi avions nos bébés sur nos genoux. Le sien ne bronchait pas, et le mien dormait. Notre père nous demanda comment est-ce qu'on allait les baptiser. La réponse de Hiroki ne se fit pas attendre.

- Kei. Comme toi, Papa.

- Hiroki, Papa s'appelle Hideto.

- Non, avec Gackt.

- Ah ! Ah ouais, Kei dans Moon Child. C'est pas c-o-n ça.

Je regardai notre papa qui tentait de masquer un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Grand gosse !

- Et toi grande soeur ?

- Adam. Comme dans le film où il fait le fantôme, tu sais ?

- Ka-Tsuki ? tenta Akira.

- Euh... Oui, si tu veux.

- Sympa de mettre des noms de personnages que j'ai incarné à vos animaux.

- Ouais... Ah ! "Le Ciel" !

Hyde tira une drôle de tête à l'entente de ce que je venais de dire.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Kami ! Il est pas très avantagé dans "Le Ciel".

Cette fois, ce fut un fou rire.

- Je me demandais ce que tu racontais.

Toujours en riant, Hyde remit la voiture à sa place dans le parking et, mettant Adam sur mon épaule, j'allai au coffre pour l'ouvrir et sortir les cages. Je parvins à en sortir une.

- Attends, j'arrive.

Takarai Junior sortit avec Kei, et notre 'tit papa s'occupa de sa cage.

- Ca pèse une tonne ces trucs.

- Nan, corrigeai-je, c'est toi qui pas de force, en fait.

On prit encore l'ascenseur (foutue machine de merde, boite de conserve géante). Arrivés dans l'appartement, je fonçai à ma chambre pour aménager la cage de mon lapin, que je déposai au sol. Curieux, il se mit à fureter à droite à gauche. Une fois tout ça fini, je laissai la porte de son nouvel habitat. Calée sur le lit, je le regardai faire.

- Peut-être que le fait d'avoir Adam me fera moins penser à l'alcool...

Une petite voix au fin-fond de mon cerveau me répondit _"T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque, ma poule"_.


	10. Dixième chapitre

2005年9月.

Depuis que j'avais mon Adam, les choses semblaient aller bien. Je dis bien "semblaient", car ce n'était pas le cas. Je cherchais à me cacher la vérité, mais cette conne est toujours plus forte, pas vrai ? L'alcool devenait de plus en plus présente. Mais ce jour-là, je n'avais pas bu une seule goutte de la journée (ou plutôt de la matinée) car le soir-même, Laruku donnait un concert au Tôkyô Dôme. J'avais décidé d'aller à la première, comme toujours. Et puis voir aussi ces dingues en furie devant leur idoles me faisaient toujours un peu délirer (vilaine !).

J'allai un peu en ville pour déstresser (bien que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas m'aider). Ce n'était pas moi qui allait sur scène, mais j'avais toujours peur pour mon père, Tetsu, Ken et Yukihiro. Je déambulai un peu comme un zombie. Okay, dans le rues de Tôkyô, c'était légèrement abusé, mais je n'avais pas la tête à moi. La veille jamais eu une conversation avec Hyde à propos de Laura, comme quoi je devrais faire des efforts vis à vis d'elle. Ouais, bien sûr, plutôt crever que d'avoir une conversation avec cette pu... (non, restons polis) cette garce ! Le soucis était que j'avais rendez-vous avec elle pour justement discuter. J'avais décrété que je garderais la bouche fermée un maximum. Je n'étais plus loin du bar où Laura m'avait demandé d'aller, et à peine installée, cette dernière arriva. Je la regardai rapidement. Sapée des mêmes fringues qu'elles portait la première fois que je l'ai vue. Grâce à Jésus, on était pas habillées pareil : j'avais un jean tout troué et un haut Amérindien.

- T'es restée au Japon pendant tout ce temps ? demandai-je, plus ou moins étonnée, une fois qu'elle fut installée. T'as pas un boulot qui t'attend en France ?

- Si, mais j'ai pris un congés sans soldes.

- Ca va, t'as les moyens, remarquai-je, ironique.

Temps mort. Un ange passe.

- Euh... Annouck, il faut qu'on parle. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Nan. Je t'ai pas parlé pendant plus de dix-huit ans, alors un peu plus un peu moins. Et puis j'ai rien à te dire.

- Ecoute, j'aimerais bien te connaitre...

- Ben tu me connais. J'ai deux jambes, deux bras, un cerveau avec un QI dans la moyenne, des tatouages et je porte des lunettes pour lire. Autre chose ? Nan parce que si je suis ici te voir c'est pour mon père. Ni pour toi, ni pour qui que ce soit. Seulement pour lui. Compris ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

Un serveur passa prendre nos commandes. Laura prit une Heineken et moi un Coca-Cola.

- Bien, reprit Larua, je suppose que tu veux des explications ?

- Si tu veux me les donner, vas-y, répondis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Laura s'installa, et entreprit son mini-roman.

- Bon, je suppose que ton père t'a raconté sa version des faits...

- Ca veut dire quoi "sa version" ? Tu insinues que mon père est un mythomane ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de parler en français. L'autre abrutie m'avait entrainée dans son tripe, alors je me rattrapai illico, et répétai ma question.

- Ca ne me dérange pas que l'on parle français, me dit Laura dans notre langue commune.

- On est au Japon, alors on parle japonais. Ca s'appelle le respect.

- Comme tu veux.

- Eh ben voilà.

Les boissons arrivèrent enfin. Mon Coca me donnerait l'occasion de ne pas parler. Amen ! L'autre grognasse (veuillez excuser ma vulgarité) se décida enfin en voyant ma jambe gigoter, signe que j'étais prête à me lever. Je tentai de la calmer.

- Déjà, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai quasiment pas de regrets. Le seul, c'est qu'on se soit revues dans des circonstances très dures.

- Dures pour toi, coupai-je, entre deux gorgées de soda. J'ai pas connu Benjamin, je te rappelle.

Laura se racla la gorge, et continua :

- J'étais étudiante ici en japonais. Je suis arrivé au Japon deux ans avant de rencontrer ton père. Mes parents étaient des gens plutôt aisés, donc, j'avais une belle vie.

- Ils faisaient quoi ?

- Ca t'intéresse ? demanda Laura.

- Nan, c'est juste pour gaspiller un peu de salive. Après je vais avoir la bouche pâteuse et ça me dégoûte.

- Ma mère était prof de latin dans un collège privé, et mon père était chirurgien spécialisé dans tout ce qui était cardiaque.

- Pas des pauvres, quoi.

- Non, c'est vrai. Enfin, je n'avais aucuns amis ici en dehors du lycée, et la rencontre avec ton père a bouleversé ma vie.

Je pouffai.

- Tu m'étonnes que ça a changé ta vie.

- J'ai fait une connerie, et je la regrette assez, je te l'avoue.

- Ca fait plaisir à entendre. Rassure-moi, t'es pas psychologue au moins ?

- Non, répondit-elle bêtement.

- Pfiou... Grâce au petit Jésus. T'es d'une finesse pour dire les choses !

Il y eut un court temps mort. Sacrée ambiance.

- Après ta naissance, je suis allée dans un autre hôpital en urgences. Je ne voulais pas te voir, et encore moins revoir Hideto.

- Hyde, corrigeai-je, machinalement. La seule qui peut l'appeler Hideto c'est ma belle-mère.

Je pris mon verre pour boire un coup.

- Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, dès que j'ai pu, j'ai chopé le premier avion à destination de Marseille.

Je déglutis de travers et le Coca manqua de me passer par les narines. Je fus prise d'une sacrée toux et me tapai moi-même à la gorge. C'était le seul moyen pour que ça me passe. Laura, qui s'était levée, me donna des claques au dos. Me retenant de tousser encore, je lui fis signe que j'allais mieux. C'était surtout que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche. Elle alla se rassoir.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Ouais. (reprenant mon souffle). T'es de Marseille ?

- Oui, de grands-parents Espagnols d'Andalousie. Aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre.

Je hochai la tête. Voilà pourquoi j'avais un petit accent chantant, autant dans une langue que dans l'autre.

- Je continue ?

- Si tu veux.

- Donc, à mon retour en France, j'ai tenté de reprendre une vie normale. J'ai abandonné tout ce qui touchait au Japon pour un temps, Hyde et toi avec. Mais ça a été plus dur que ce que je pensais. Ma mère, Eugénie, m'avait dit que ça me passerait un jour ou l'autre. Mon père était malheureux de n'avoir jamais vu sa petite fille.

- ...

- J'ai repris mes études après quelques mois d'inactivité, et je me suis dirigée vers la comptabilité. C'est un milieu qui m'a toujours plu.

- Pas moi. Je suis nulle en maths.

- Ah oui ? Moi je sais que j'adore.

- ...

- Par la suite, j'ai décroché un boulot dans une banque, et maintenant je suis comptable pour un organisme indépendant.

Une question me démangeait.

- T'as des enfants ?

Je levai mon visage vers elle, la défiant du regard.

- Oui.

Le mouvement infernal de ma jambe reprit bien malgré moi.

- Je me suis mariée, enchaina Laura, il y a dix ans. Mon mari a aussi des origines espagnoles. Nous avons eu une fille qui s'appelle Loli, qui a maintenant huit ans, et un petit garçon qui s'appelle Gabriel. Il a cinq ans.

- Et ils te manquent pas ? fis-je remarquer. Ca fait un moment que t'es ici.

- Je leur parle par webcam tous les jours, et je leur raconte tout. Je ne les lâcherai pour rien au monde.

- Ah ben c'est sûr, t'en a déjà lâchée une. C'est pas mal, non ?

- Annouck, ma vie n'a pas été aussi facile que tu le crois. J'ai été harcelée moralement par mon premier employeur, ma mère m'a souvent reproché ta naissance, et elle a souvent blâmé Hyde.

Une colère monta en moi. Cette teigne avait osé touché mon père ? Je crois que si elle avait été devant moi, je l'aurais démontée. Je pris la parole, pour lui montrer que ma vie n'avait pas été mieux.

- Et tu crois que je me suis amusée, moi ? Quand on me demandait la profession des parents en primaire, je disais que mon père était chanteur mais que je ne connaissais pas ma mère. Tu crois que j'ai été épargnée au niveau foutage de gueule ? Tu crois que ça me faisait pas mal de voir une gamine avec ses deux parents qui l'aiment ? Papa a dû se démerder tout seul pour m'élever sans jamais baisser les bras...

- Annouck, j'avais des rêves, des projets..., se défendit Laura.

- Et mon père, tu crois qu'il voulait finir sous un pont à glander ? m'emportai-je. Lui au moins il a su réaliser son rêve tout en prenant soin de sa fille.

- Tu as Megumi maintenant, de toutes façons.

- Ben, heureusement. Megumi au moins se comporte comme une mère. Je te dis pas à quel point j'étais heureuse le jour où Papa et elle se sont mariés. Et ça a été pire à l'arrivée de mon frère. Là, j'ai été vraiment comblée.

- Annouck, tu n'as jamais manqué de rien, du moins financièrement.

- Mais putain, l'argent ça achète pas des parents ! Tu t'es comportée comme une égoïste. Et maintenant que j'ai plus besoin de toi, tu réapparais ?

La sonnerie de mon portable me coupa dans mon élan. Je regardai l'écran. Sauvée !

- moshi-moshi ?

_- Annouck, Papa da. o genki ka._

- hai, genki. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_- J'ai besoin de toi, ma puce. Je sais pas quoi me mettre pour ce soir. Tu peux venir ?_

- Ouais, j'arrive tout de suite. Tu me sauves !

_- dôshite ?_

- Je t'expliquerai. A de suite.

- C'était ton père ? demanda Laura, tandis que je remettais le téléphone dans ma poche.

- Ouais, faut que j'y aille.

Je me levai et, gonflée, bus un peu de bière du verre de Laura. Elle resta comme une carpe.

- C'est moi qui paye, annonçai-je.

- Annouck, ton père sait que tu bois ?

- Ben ouais, faut bien que je draine mes reins. Comment je pisse, sinon. Tu verrais les litres de lait que je m'envoie à moi seule...

- Je parle de l'alcool.

- Ah, parce que boire un peu de Heineken, c'est être alcoolo ? Fiou, première nouvelle. Bon, c'est pas que, terminai-je en sortant sept-cent yens de ma poche, mais je dois rentrer.

Je laissai le paiement sur la table et, sans un "au revoir", partis en direction de l'appartement. Si elle voulait passer pour une victime, elle aurait mieux fait d'aller voir ailleurs. Ca ne marchait pas avec moi.


	11. Onzième chapitre

J'arrivai enfin chez moi en continuant de rouspéter contre Laura, cette gourdasse qui me servait de mère (biologiquement parlant, bien sûr). C'est en entrant dans l'ascenseur qu'elle sortit enfin de ma tête, et que je me mis à chanter "Zobi la mouche" des Négresses Vertes, histoire de me donner un peu de courage en attendant d'arriver au vingtième. Foutue machine ! Quand j'arrivai enfin à la maison (enfin, à l'appartement, plutôt), je poussai un gros soupir de soulagement. Pas de panne, une fois de plus. Tant mieux, parce que quand il y avait une merde, c'était pour moi. J'entrai enfin dans l'appartement, et envoyai mes baskets dans un coin après les avoir retirées.

- tadaima !

Silence. J'avançai en direction du couloir, et appelai.

- On est à la douche ! cria Megumi.

- Ah, okay. Je vais à votre chambre.

Je m'y rendis donc, et me vautrai sur le lit en attendant que les tourtereaux se décident à sortir. Je trouvai un livre de Stephen King sur la commode de Hyde. Tiens, c'était celui que j'avais terminé la veille Je m'en emparai puis me mis à relire mon bouquin préféré, mais seulement le début : _"C'est le père et le fils, se disait-on en les voyant. Ils traversaient le pays suivant une diagonale chaotique, du nord-est au sud-ouest, dans une vieille Citroën, empruntant de préférence les routes secondaires, s'arrêtant de-ci de-là... Ils firent trois haltes dans leur périple, avant d'atteindre leur destination finale : la première à Rhode Island, où l'homme aux cheveux bruns trouva un travail dans une usine textile ; puis à Youngstown dans l'Ohio, pendant trois mois, où il travailla comme OS sur une chaïne d'assemblage de tracteurs ; et enfin, dans une petite ville de Californie, à côté de la frontière mexicaine, comme pompiste, dans un garage où l'on réparait des petites voitures étrangères."_.

- T'aimes ce livre, hein ? demanda mon père en arrivant.

- Oh oui !

Je me levai pour me mettre sur les genoux. Hyde était de dos et semblait concentré sur les fringues qu'il y avait dans son placard. L'envie de rigoler me prit.

- Sympa ta tenue, Papa.

- Hein ? fit-il en se tournant.

- La façon dont t'es sapé, c'est original.

Il rigola à son tour. Je l'avais déjà vu comme ça X fois, mais j'adorais l'embêter sur le fait de n'avoir qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

- Je me demande la tête que tireraient tes fans si elles te voyaient comme ça...

- Pfiou... Va savoir... Bon, je me mets quoi ?

- Ben, vas-y comme ça.

On se mit à rire de plus belle. Des fois, il nous suffisait d'une connerie pour nous marrer. Je me souvins d'avoir attrapé un fou rire interminable à cause d'une mouche qui m'avait fait louché quand j'étais petite. Complètement con, mais ça nous avait suffit. Reprenant mon sérieux, je lui demandai le thème du concert.

- Ca risque d'être un peu hard et triste. T'en pense quoi si je m'habille en soldat allemand ?

- Beurk !

- C'est pour un concert, Annouck, fit Hyde, en sortant un froque noir et une chemise à mettre sous une housse.

- Ouais, mais même. Tu sais ce que je pense des nazis.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Tu te tournes, ma puce, que je m'habille.

- Oui, Chef.

Faisant un demi-tour sur moi-même, je m'allongeai sur le dos, et posai le bras sur mes yeux.

- Annouck, pourquoi tu m'as dit tout à l'heure au téléphone que je t'avais sauvée, hein ?

- Je suis obligée de répondre ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

- J'étais avec Laura, comme c'était prévu.

- Aïe !

- Eh oui. Quelle chieuse !

- Pourquoi ?

J'enlevai mon bras et , la tête à l'envers, interrogeai Hyde du regard les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

- Elle voulait me parler pour me dire qu'elle nous avait zappés de sa vie. Mais on s'en branle.

- Eh, reste polie, gronda mon père et fermant la braguette de mon pantalon. Et c'est tout ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, il se cala les poings sur le matelas et ce fut à son tour de m'interroger visuellement. Du coup, on se voyait plus qu'à l'envers.

- Nan, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait deux gosses et un mari.

- Ah, ben ça va pour elle. Pêpette, quoi.

- Oh, que oui. Et quand t'as appelé, j'étais énervée à fond. Je lui aurais bien cassé la gueule.

- Eh !

Il y eu un très court silence, durant lequel je me demandais comment mon père n'avait pas mal aux bras dans cette position. Je décidai de casser le silence.

- A pars ça ?

Bizarrement, aucun sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, fit-il, en baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol.

- Roh le mytho ! chantonnai-je. Sois honnête et regarde-moi !

Ce qu'il fit. Je répétai ma question, mais obtins la même réponse.

- Alors si y a rien, tu souris un peu.

Toujours rien.

- Allez ! Fais risette à ta fille, sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il, toujours froid.

Tentant de cacher mon idée, je levai les bras et passai le bout de mes doigts sur ses hanches nues.

- Ah, non...

- Ah, si...

Voyant qu'il résistait, j'insistai un peu plus. Le petit sourire en coin arriva.

- Arrête !

- Pas tant que t'auras pas souris ! Tu sais que je suis coriace !

- Moi aussi.

Je me levai d'un bond, manquant de lui donner un coup de boule au menton avec mon front et, le chopant par la taille, je le plaquai et commençai pour de bon à le chatouiller. Hyde craqua, et éclata de rire comme un gosse.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné !

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demandai-je, calmant un peu l'allure des guilis.

- Juste de voir que Laura s'est servit de moi, c'est tout.

- Ouais mais en même temps, remarquai-je, en m'asseyant, faut positiver...

Et c'est moi qui dit ça ?

- ... Si vous aviez pas fait un remix de Francky Vincent, moi, je serais pas là. Et qui c'est qui t'aurais fait chier depuis tout ce temps ?

- Même si tu ne me fais pas chier, c'est vrai.

Contente, je levai les bras en comme on fait en signe de victoire, mais regrettai aussitôt mon geste car ce fut à mon tour d'être plaquée pour être "torturée". Je me débattais comme un verre de terre, mais rien n'y fit. C'est l'arrivée de Megumi rigolant pour dix qui nous stoppa. Mon père se leva, et je m'accrochai à la ceinture de son pantalon pour me remettre droite.

- Bon, je mets quoi d'autre ?

- Les bottes qu'il y a dans le placard en bas, et la veste noire qui doit trainer quelque part.

- Je l'ai rangée, annonça Megumi. Elle est dans le placard de droite. Ce que vous êtes bordéliques tous les deux.

- Bon, je vais m'habiller moi aussi, et après j'y vais.

Je fonçai donc à ma chambre pour d'abord changer la cage d'Adam. C'était vite fait. Je lui fis un rapide bisou sur la tête avant de le remettre dans sa "maison". Je me sortis un jean, pour ne pas changer, avec un tee-shirt à manches longues qui avait pour motifs un nounours qui se prenait pour Freddy Krueger. Après avoir dit "au revoir" à mon frère et à Megumi qui restait avec le petit, je fonçai à la gare pour me rendre au concert.


	12. Douzième chapitre

2005年10月.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis les représentations au Tôkyô Dôme, et depuis tout ce temps, je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Tetsu. J'étais vraiment en rogne contre lui. Explication rapide : monsieur trouvait que mon équilibre était de plus en plus incertain, et que je devenais agressive pour un rien. Baka ! Seule dans ma chambre, avec Adam sur mes genoux, je repensais à cette soirée pour la énième fois. Le leader de L'Arc, que j'adorais malgré tout, m'avait entrainée à l'écart des autres dans les coulisses, pour que l'on puisse parler.

_"... - Annouck, je m'inquiète pour toi !_

_- Eh ben oublie que j'existe, un peu. Et occupe-toi de tes affaires, ça te fera que du bien._

_- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Avant, jamais tu m'aurais répondu de cette manière. C'est par rapport à Laura ? C'est ça ?_

_- Mais putain de merde, vous faites une fixation sur elle ou quoi ? Oui, c'est par rapport à elle, et pas seulement._

_- C'est quoi les autres raisons ?_

_- T'occupe ! T'es pas mon père !_

_- Ca, je le sais. Et je remercie Kami-sama, car ton propre père n'est pas foutu de s'apercevoir que depuis ton retour de Paris, tu as évolué dans le mauvais sens._

_- Eh ben, c'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de me bourrer la gueule, je le ferai. Si j'ai envie de me droguer, je le ferai. Si j'ai envie de faire la pute, je me gênerai pas. Et si un jour l'envie me prend de me jeter du vingtième, je le ferai._

_- Arrête, Annouck. Ca me fait de la peine ce que tu dis. Tu te fais du mal, et tu me fais du mal..._

_- Pitié... On va sortir les violons..._

_- TE-CHAN, ON Y VA !_

_- J'ARRIVE KEN ! S'il te plaît, n'oublie pas cette conversation. Pour moi._

_- Je te l'ai dit, Tetsu : je fais ce que je veux."_.

Je savais que cette conversation l'avait vraiment peiné. Tet-chan était parti dégoûté du fait que je me bornais à dire que tout allait bien, et que je ne voulais de l'aide de personne. Manque de peau, il avait raison : tout commençait à partir en couilles. Et encore, j'échappais au pire : mon lit était à moitié bondé de canettes de bière et autre alcool tout aussi nocifs pour la santé. Ma démarche avait tendance à être plus qu'incertaine, et même mes réflexes avaient diminués. Pour combler le tout, je recommençais à faire de la dyslexie, et mes anciens troubles de la latéralisation étaient de retour. Heureusement que personne ne s'en était aperçu, à pars Tetsu qui avait les yeux partout.

Je restai un moment immobile, quand mon téléphone sonna. Je fis un bond de chevreuil sur mon matelas, et Adam manqua de tomber. Le rattrapant de justesse, je tendis le bras pour récupérer mon mobile. C'était Tetsu. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je laissai le téléphone sur le lit, et attendis que la sonnerie s'arrête. Quand elle prit enfin fin, ce fut deux "bip-bip" bien stridents qui m'informèrent que j'avais un message vocal. Je composai le numéro, et attendis pour voir ce qu'il voulait. _"Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui à 14h32. 'Annouck, c'est moi. onegai, réponds. Je sais que tu es à la maison, ton père m'a dit que tu gardais Hiroki aujourd'hui. Je t'avertis que si tu ne réponds pas, je me ramène. Si t'as ce message, rappelle-moi, ça t'évitera de me voir, car je pense que c'est la dernière chose que tu veux. Bref, arrête de me faire la tête, onegai. Ca ne changera rien au fait que je m'inquiète pour toi. ja ne.' Tapez un pour rappeler, deux pour effacer, trois pour réécouter."_ Je ne fis rien, à moitié perdue dans mes pensées. _"Message sauvegardé. Fin des nouveaux messages. Menu principal..."_ Je raccrochai, et jetai mon portable sur mon bureau. Le bruit fit sursauter mon lapin, que je tentai de rassurer en le câlinant. Non, je ne voulais pas voir Tetsu. Mais en même temps, c'était rassurant de voir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi et ma santé. Quoique, chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Même la détruire à petit feu...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée comme une statue, ce qui m'arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, mais je décidai de me lever pour aller à la cuisine, histoire de grignoter quelque chose. Mon père et Megumi étaient partis se balader, et sans doutes allaient ils se faire un resto ce soir. Masauji n'avait pas trop de boulot pour moi en ce moment, excepté hier où il y avait eu pas mal de monde, donc j'avais la journée libre. Je jetai un oeil à Hiroki qui s'était endormi dans son lit, après avoir joué avec ses doudous. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour me prendre une Heineken, et allai à la cuisine manger les restes de spaghettis de ce midi. J'ouvris ma canette, et bus quelques gorgées. Alors que je me baissai pour prendre mon assiette du frigo, je m'aperçus qu'Adam m'avait suivie. Curieux, il était posté sur ses pattes arrières pour sentir l'odeur des pâtes et autre nourriture.

- Dis, mon bébé, t'en veux un peu ?

Je lui avait appris à manger de tout, même de la viande hachée qu'il aimait particulièrement.

- Attends.

Je le pris d'une seule main pour le mettre sur la table de la cuisine. On n'y mangeait que rarement, donc ça ne risquait rien niveau hygiène.

En me tournant, je renversai ma canette et la boisson coula sur le bois.

- Et merde !

Je pris mon assiette pour la poser sur la table, et vis que mon lapin était en train de boire le liquide jaune-marron.

- Adam ! Non !

Je le poussai de la main à l'autre bout de la table, fermai le frigo, et pris une éponge pour nettoyer le bois.

- Après tu me diras que tout va bien ? fit une voix qui m'était plus que familière.

Je fis volte-face, et vis Tetsu dans l'encadrement de la porte qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Toujours mon éponge à la main, la bière poursuivant son chemin pour continuer de couler sur le sol, je ne baissai pas les yeux, partagée entre la surprise et la colère. Mon ami semblait ressentir la même chose que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?

- Cache ta joie, surtout.

- Tetsu, je répète ma phrase : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Sous l'effet de l'énervement, j'avais serré si fort ma main que ce que j'avais récupéré de bière perdue coula au sol.

- T'as oublié que j'ai la clé de l'appart ? Tout comme Ken et Yukkie, d'ailleurs.

- Ah, est cool, répondis-je, ironique en continuant de nettoyer. Maintenant j'ai un espion qui me colle au cul.

J'allais m'abaisser mais Tet-chan me chopa par le bras, ce qui m'obligea à me tourner vers lui. S'il avait pu me fusiller du regard, il l'aurait fait.

- Mais pourquoi tu touches à ça ?

- Déjà, tu me lâches ! grognai-je, en me dégageant. Et j'ai aucun compte à te rendre, okay ? Si t'es venu pour me faire chier, tu peux prendre la porte. Pas dans le pif, ça pourrait être douloureux.

- ARRÊTE TON IRONIE !

Cette fois, je me tus. Je n'avais jamais vu Tetsu en colère, et franchement, je ne le souhaitais à personne.

Malgré son insistance visuelle, je finis de nettoyer et jetai l'éponge dans l'évier sans prendre la peine de la rincer. Puis, gonflée, je fis chauffer mes spaghettis en prenant soin d'en mettre un peu dans une assiette à pars pour Adam.

- T'en veux, Sherlock ?

- Non, ce que j'ai vu m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Pas grave, répondis-je, en programmant une minute de réchaud. Ca en fera plus pour moi.

Aucun de nous deux ne broncha jusqu'à ce que l'on commence à manger. Enfin, c'était plutôt mon lapin qui mangeait. Je jouais avec la bouffe plus qu'autre chose.

- Annouck, fit enfin Tetsu qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, tu m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi tu bois ?

- Alors là, je t'arrête. Parce que tu m'as vue avec une Heineken, pour toi, je suis alcoolo ? Eh ben, y a que des alcooliques sur Terre dans ce cas. Putain...

- Te fous pas de moi, continua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Malgré moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Je sais que c'est pas la première fois, ni la deuxième. Tu ne nous a jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé à Paris, à pars que tu avais vu Manson.

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça "et alors" ? Mais tu te moques de qui à la fin ?

Je voulus répliquer mais tout se mit à tourner, et je dus me tenir à la table pour ne pas tomber de mon tabouret.

- Ca va ?

- T'occupe. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Si tu comptes me poser une question chaque fois que j'ai un pépin, on n'a pas fini. Alors, fous-moi la paix.

N'ayant plus du tout faim, et sérieusement mal à la tête, je décidai de me lever pour boire un coup. Mais au moment de poser mon pied par-terre, mon genou lâcha et je basculai en avant. Heureusement que Tet-chan était là, car il me rattrapa avant que ma tête cogne le sol.

- Laisse-moi !

- T'es chiante quand tu t'y mets.

- Ben si je suis chiante, répliquai-je, tandis qu'il m'aidait à me remettre debout, tu dégages et tu me laisses tranquille.

Je levai la tête vers mon ami qui avait les mâchoires plus que serrées de voir que je lui tenais tête. Ne me lâchant pas, il prit Adam d'une main et m'entraina à la salle de bain.

- Toi, tu bouges pas ! m'ordonna-t-il, en me poussa dans la pièce blanche.

De là où je me trouvais, j'entendis la cage qui était en train d'être refermée, et ensuite le bruit de mon placard. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, celui-là ? Je ne tardais pas à le savoir. Tetsu arriva avec des affaires propres, qu'il posa sur le lavado. Je le regardai d'un air abruti.

- Tu vas te foutre sous la douche, et après on va tenter de discuter sans s'énerver. Et tu te magnes !

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Je t'y mets de force. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Soufflant comme pour dire "quel emmerdeur !", je me résignai. Si je n'avais que ça à faire pour avoir un peu la paix... Avant d'enlever mon pyjama, je demandai à Tet-chan de se tourner. Il accompagna son geste d'un "Oui, jeune fille". J'entrai dans la cabine et ouvris le jet d'eau froide, sans y faire attention. C'est le contact glacé qui me remit les idées dans l'ordre.

- Mierda !

- Quoi ? Tu t'es trompée ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondis-je, en ouvrant cette fois-ci le robinet d'eau chaude.

Je me lavai en prenant mon temps. Mine de rien, mon emmerdant préféré avait eu une bonne idée. Ca faisait un sacré bien.

- Tet-chan, tu me passes mes fringues, please ?

Je vis mes vêtements faire un petit vol-plané pour atterrir sur la porte.

- dômo.

Je me mis mes dessous, et enfilai mon tee-shirt quand Tetsu retapa la discute.

- Annouck, tu comptais boire ce soir ou pas ?

- Peut-être.

- Très bien. Alors je te laisse pas ici.

J'allais prendre mon jean, mais marquai un temps d'arrêt.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu dors à la maison ce soir. Ton père est au courant.

- PUTAIN !

Enervée, je sortis de la douche et allai me poster d'avant le leader de L'Arc. Comme il était encore de dos, je le chopai par le coude et l'obligeai à se tourner vers moi.

- Répète un peu ça ?

Il se racla la gorge, et répéta sa phrase, en tentant d'éviter mon regard de killer.

- Mais de quel droit ? T'es qui pour m'ordonner ça, hein ? T'ES QUI, BORDEL ?

- JE SUIS TON AMI, ANNOUCK ! cria-t-il, en me saisissant par les épaules. Ca fait des semaines que je te vois changer, même si tu essaies de ne rien laisser paraître. Tu crois que je suis con ou quoi ? Mais franchement, tu me prends pour le dernier des cons ? Je ne suis pas Hyde, je vois que tu as un problème !

- Le seul qui peut savoir ça, c'est justement lui.

- Les parents ne remarquent quasiment jamais ces choses, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors que ça te plaise ou non, quand tes parents seront de retour, on va chez moi, point final.

Vaincue, je me résignai, une fois de plus.

- ANN ? T'ES OU ?

- J'ARRIVE HIROKI ! criai-je, en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. Tet-chan, tu veux pas aller le voir ?

Le voyant hésiter, je lui répondis d'un ton calme qu'il n'y avait pas de bouteilles dans cet endroit.

- Bon, dépêche alors.

Il se décida enfin, et j'en profitai pour mettre mon pantalon resté pendu à la porte coulissante. Après tout, ne pas boire pour une nuit, est-ce que ça allait me tuer ?...


	13. Treizième chapitre

Après avoir pris chacun notre goûter, où cette fois Tetsu avait accepté de manger un peu, nous sommes allés au parc comme si de rien n'était. En même temps, je ne voulais pas montrer à Hiroki que j'étais énervée et stressée ; pas besoin de lui gâcher la journée. Le petit était allé comme à son habitude jouer à la balançoire, et je le regardais faire, complètement hypnotisée par les cordes qui se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Le temps avait vite défilé, car Tet-chan me fila un très léger coup de coude pour me faire atterrir, j'avais eu du mal à croire qu'il était presque dix-huit heures. Durant tout ce temps, aucun de nous n'avaient parlé, et le temps avait filé vraiment très vite. Ou alors, c'était moi qui perdais la notion du temps, en plus de l'équilibre et des réflexes... J'espérais ne pas perdre mes amis, et le peu de famille qui me restait. Cette idée m'avait donné des frissons. Je m'étais levée pour aller chercher mon frère. Il ne demanda même pas pourquoi on rentrait déjà, trop fatigué par son jeu de balançoire. A ce niveau-là, on ne se ressemblait pas : si lui était un gosse calme et toujours souriant, à son âge, je ressemblais plutôt à un garçon-manqué et à une vraie casse-coup. Et ça m'avait duré jusqu'à ma seconde année de collège...

A l'appart', j'avais changé le petit pour lui donner sa douche et le mettre en pyjama. Tetsu avait attendu le retour des parents en regardant la télé. Ces derniers n'avaient pas tardé pas à arriver. J'avais eu juste le temps de faire manger Hiroki, et d'aller changer la nourriture des lapins. Kei avait profité d'ailleurs de sa cage ouverte pour aller en direction de ma chambre. Laissant tout en plan, je l'avais chopé par les oreilles et l'avais remis dans son habitat.

_- Qu'il est chiant, ce lapin..._

Je savais ce qu'il allait faire : bouffer la prise de la batterie de mon téléphone. Il l'avait déjà fait à deux reprises, ce qui m'avait valut de changer deux fois de portable. A croire que cet idiot avait une dent (voire même deux) contre moi. Même Adam ne mangeait pas tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Mais l'autre ! Quel casse-bonbons !

J'allais ranger les graines quand la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Je m'étais étonnée tout d'un coup : comment ce faisait-il que je n'avais pas entendu Tetsu un peu plus tôt ? Laissant cette question sans réponse, et après avoir salué vite fait Hyde et Megumi, j'étais allée à la chambre prendre des affaires ainsi que mon doudou. Mon père avait dû voir qu'un truc clochait car il était venu avec moi.

_- Tu veux pas aller chez Tet-chan ?_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Je sais pas_, avait-il répondu avec un haussement d'épaules. _Vous vous êtes engueulés ou quoi ?_

_- Mais non. T'inquiète._

Après avoir fourré un jean propre dans mon sac, j'avais fermé la fermeture Eclair. Ce fut en lui demandant comme c'était passée la journée que j'avais réalisé que je ne lui avais pas parlé le matin-même, sauf pour dire "bonjour". Hyde m'avait assurée qu'elle avait été bonne malgré mon manque de conversation depuis leur retour, à Megumi et à lui. Après qu'il fut sorti de ma chambre, je m'étais aperçue qu'en faisant mon lit, j'avais mis le pend du drap sous le matelas. Je m'étais dépêchée de le ressortir pour le laisser pendre. Mon "trésor" était caché, comme ça. Enfin, je l'espérais du moins.

J'avais dit "à demain" à Adam, Hiroki et aux parents quand mon père me demanda si j'allais vraiment bien. Tet-chan qui avait entendu s'était tapé l'incruste.

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Annouck ne se sentait déjà pas bien quand je suis arrivé. C'est pour ça que je voulais l'avoir à la maison._

J'avais remercié silencieusement Tetsu.

Sur le chemin pour aller chez lui, je n'avais pas lâché un mot. Je n'avais simplement pas envie de lui parler. Le repas s'était passé dans le calme le plus complet (on a même réussi à entendre un moustique qui en avait après moi), et ce n'est au moment de dormir que j'avais dénié lui parler pour lui demander si je pouvais dormir avec lui. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, et j'étais endormie comme un bébé, mon nounours sous la tête.

En me réveillant, je constatai que j'avais pas mal gigoté car j'étais littéralement découverte. De toutes façons, j'avais chaud, ça tombait bien. Je me levai, faisant attention pour faire le moins de bruit possible car Tetsu dormait encore. J'allai à la cuisine et me servis un bol de lait avec du chocolat. Je préparai aussi celui de mon bassiste préféré (malgré le fait que des fois il avait le don d'être saoulant, surtout en cette foutue période). Je mis la télé, et bien entendu, il y avait le film "Samouraïs". Ca me rappela l'avion, Paris, mes conneries pendant le concert... Mais mes idées furent vite chassées car le film avait commencé depuis un moment et une phrase de Marco à Nadir (à savoir "tu sens le gnou !") me fit éclater de rire. J'étais moins à l'ouest que ce que je pensais, au final.

Quelques minutes après, Tetsu arriva enfin, encore un peu endormi. Il déposa un bisou sur ma tête avant de s'installer.

- Merci d'avoir préparé mon bol, ma puce.

- De rien, répondis-je, sans quitter la télé des yeux et me retenant de rire.

- Bien dormi ?

- Nan, du tout.

Encore un temps mort, qui devenait plus une habitude pour ma part.

- T'es décidée à me faire la gueule encore combien de temps ? finit par demander mon ami, après avoir bu son chocolat.

Je me tournai vers lui, et rigolai, malgré le fait que je voulais à tous prix me retenir.

- Quoi ?

- T'as du chocolat aux commissures.

Riant à son tour, Tet-chan saisit une feuille de Sopalin et s'essuya.

- Comment tu te sens, par rapport à... ?

- Ca va, le rassurai-je. Je pensais pas tenir, mais... Ca va plutôt pas mal.

- Tu me fais encore la tronche ?

Après avoir poussé un soupir discret (pour une fois), je me levai de ma chaise pour aller me caler sur les genoux de mon ami, et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Lui passa les siens autour de ma taille.

- Non, je te fais pas la gueule... Mais hier je t'aurais baffé.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Je sais que tu vas pas t'arrêter en une nuit, mais ralentis l'allure avec cette saloperie. Okay ?

- Oui, Papa-Tet-chan.

- C'est bien, ma fille.

Malgré cette réconciliation, quelque chose me trottinait dans la tête, et ça n'avait rien n'avoir avec nous deux. Tet-chan parut comprendre que quelque chose était venu s'ajouter à mes soucis.

- Un truc ne va pas ?

- Tetsu, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Sakura ?

Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis me demanda la raison de ma question. Je lui répondis que ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas eu de signes de vie de sa part, et je me faisais du soucis par rapport à ça.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un petit moment déjà. Mais si tu t'inquiètes pour ce qui s'est passé il y a déjà un moment, je te rassure, Sakura a fait une croix sur la drogue.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Tetsu, en m'écartant doucement pour qu'on puisse se regarder. Tu crois que tu vas faire ce genre de conneries ? Ou c'est que tu as peur qu'il ait replongé, et que tu puisses faire pareil quand tu t'en seras sortie ?

- Les deux, en fait. J'ai pas envie de suivre ce chemin-là.

- Ecoute, Sakura s'en est sorti. Si lui y est parvenu, toi aussi, tu y arriveras. T'es pas plus nulle que quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ? Seulement, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. Et je sais que le fait que ta mère soit dans les parages n'arrange rien. Mais on va y arriver !

Un peu rassurée par ses paroles, et je calai contre lui et fermai les yeux un moment.

S'en sortir, moi je voulais bien, encore fallait-il avoir de la volonté, et ça, c'était autre chose...


	14. Quatorzième chapitre

2005年11月.

Une semaine passa après ma réconciliation avec Tetsu, et déjà les emmerdes reprenaient le dessus.

Comme promis, et surtout avec son soutien, je ne buvais qu'une canette de bière toutes les cinq heures, environ. Mais j'avais souvent du mal à tenir. Et pour combler le tout, Masauji avait eu du monde au studio, et donc, il y avait pas mal de boulot, ce qui m'empêcha de sortir pour m'acheter à boire. J'avais dû porter mes lunettes toute la semaine parce que j'avais remarqué que ma vue baissait, ce qui n'était pas un avantage. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire...

Un soir, en rentrant à la maison, Hyde m'avertit que Laura devait passer pour remplir des papiers qui devraient lui servir pour prolonger son séjour au Japon. A croire que cette femme est comme les mauvaises odeurs : elle nous suivait partout !

Enfin, le jour J-M (Jour-Maudit) était là, et au final j'étais ravie : mes règles étaient là aussi... avec trois semaines de retard ! Jamais je n'avais été aussi contente qu'elles arrivent en retard ! L'inconvénient était que j'avais un mal de chien au ventre, mais au moins, ça me permettait de rester au lit.

J'étais en train de lire "Shining" de Stephen King et de m'angoisser toute seule quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte de ma chambre. A fond dans l'histoire, je fis un bond de chevreuil.

- Ouais ?

C'était Megumi. Voyant ma tête, elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Je suis en train de lire un Stephen King.

- Désolée, ma puce. Ca va, ton ventre ?

- Vu les circonstances, c'est largement supportable.

Megumi s'approcha et déposa une bouillotte plus que brûlante au bas de mon ventre. Moi qui craignais le chaud, là, je le bénissais.

- Merci, Meg. Dis, elle est là l'autre ?

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, m'apprit ma belle-mère en s'asseyant sur le lit. Dis, t'as pensé à ce que tu voudrais pour Noël ?

- Bien sûr. Que Laura dégage, et m'oublie !

Megumi se mit à rire, mais je compris que c'était nerveux.

- Crois-moi, on est deux, même plus... Non, sérieusement.

- Je sais pas. Un livre de Stephen King que j'ai pas encore.

- Il faudra que tu fasses la liste de ceux que tu as déjà, alors.

- Elle risque d'être longue, riai-je, aussitôt stoppée par l'interphone. Fait chier !

- De toutes façons, toi, tu ne bouges pas.

Sur ces mots, Meg sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Je repris ma lecture. Quelques chapitres plus loin, je remarquai que la bouillotte était devenue tiède. Je décidai de me lever pour aller la faire un peu chauffer. Le soucis étant que je devais passer devant Miss-Casse-Noix.

- Allez ma fille, dis-je pour moi-même, y en a pas pour longtemps. Tu dois passer devant elle seulement deux fois, c'est pas la mer à boire ?

La mer non, mais l'océan oui !

Finalement, je me bougeai le derrière et allai à la cuisine sans même un regard en direction du salon. J'entendis juste mon père me demander si ça allait. Je répondis que oui.

_De toutes façons,_ pensai-je, _c'est mon corps pas le tien, alors de quoi je me mêle ?_

Surprise de recommencer à être violente dans mes pensées, je remplis mon calme-douleur d'eau bouillante et repris le chemin en sens inverse, en faisant cette fois un détour pour aller voir mes parents. Megumi se tenait à l'écart, à regarder "Les Tortues Ninja" avec Hiroki. Quand il me vit, le pitchoune me montra Donatello en train de se battre contre Shreider et sa bande.

- Il est fort, hein ?

- Nan, c'est Raphael le plus fort ! En plus, c'est mon préféré !

- C'est surtout que tu ressembles à Raphael, fit remarquer Hyde, le nez dans des papiers. Des fois, tu me fais penser à lui.

Restant quelques secondes les yeux rivés sur la télé, et voyant que ma tortue préférée n'apparaissait pas, je finis par bouger, en faisant au passage un bisou à mon papa, qui tenta de cacher un sourire gamin. Laura resta à me regarder avec des yeux de merlan fris.

- Annouck, vu ce qu'il reste encore à faire, Laura va peut-être rester dîner ici.

- Bon, ben prévois un couvert de moins, parce que j'ai pas faim.

Furax, je courus à ma chambre et claquais violemment la porte. Il manquait plus que ça. La porte que je venais de fermer en toutes discrétions se rouvrit sur mon père, qui vint s'installer près de moi. Il semblait vraiment désolé.

- Ecoute, je finis ça ce soir. C'est pour éviter qu'elle revienne demain.

- Tu parles. Et dans quelques jours, ça va recommencer. Quelle chieuse ! Jamais elle nous foutra la paix ou quoi ?

- Ann... onegai...

- Papa, me demande pas ça. Je peux pas la supporter, je peux pas la blairer... Je la déteste ! C'est clair ? Elle est rien pour moi, et elle le sait !

- Mais le fait qu'elle soit là n'a rien avoir. Elle se sent pas de rentrer en France, c'est tout.

- Et toi tu gobes ça ? demandai-je, surprise qu'il la croit.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? On est dans un pays libre, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

M'allongeant, bien calée, j'enchainai les jurons français, espagnols et même arabes. Visiblement à court d'arguments, Hyde se décida à sortir de la chambre.

- Je te ferme la porte, ma puce ?

- Ouais. Merci.

J'attendis quelques minutes, et me penchai sous le lit à la recherche de quelque chose à boire. Je m'ouvris une canette Heineken, et la bus à grandes gorgées. Enervée, et pas encore rassasiée, je m'en pris une deuxième. Finalement, je balançai les cadavres de canettes au-dessus de mon placard sans bouger pour autant. Adam me regarda, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Me calant sur le côté, vers le mur, je mis mon doudou sous ma tête et pris mon Bourriquet en peluche contre moi. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner, et il ne fut pas des plus calmes.


	15. Quinzième chapitre

2005年11月11日

L'anniversaire de Hiroki, qui faisait deux ans. Nous avions prévu d'aller dans un resto, qui n'était pas le McDo (dommage...), avec Tetsu, Ken et Yukihiro. Nos grands-parents étant de sortie, ils étaient venus la veille pour donner ses cadeaux à leur petit-fils. Ayant bossé plus que d'habitude, je ne les avais vus qu'en coup de vent car je n'avais pas eu ma journée de libre, et j'avais fait un maximum de magasins de jouets. Je mettais fixé une limite, mais finalement j'avais casqué dans des peluches et plusieurs jeux d'éveil. J'avais prévu de rentrer tôt, seulement entre les paquets encombrants et les jambes en compote, le retour à la maison s'était fait à 22 heures. En prime, je dus attendre une rame de métro ne faisant pas office de boîte de sardines sur pattes, et ça, c'était autre chose. Et bien entendu, Shibuya était une des gares où ça déboulait pas mal. Mais bon, un point positif : je n'avais pas pensé à boire de toute la journée, et je comptais bien faire part de cet "exploit" à Tetsu, toujours aussi attentif à ma santé et aux efforts que je tentais de faire.

En rentrant, après avoir croisé mes grands-parents qui s'en allaient, j'avais couru dans ma chambre cacher les cadeaux dans mon placard, Megumi m'ayant rejointe pour me dire de ne pas me presser car Hiroki était au lit depuis un bon moment. Je m'étais affalée sur lit, pour ensuite m'endormir, pas lavée et encore habillée. Je n'avais pas chaumé.

La première chose que je fis en me réveillant fut d'aller voir Hiroki pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Il était tout heureux à l'idée d'avoir deux ans, et à tous les cadeaux qui l'attendaient (petit malin !). J'allai lui préparer son petit-déj' tandis qu'il regardait "les Tortues Ninja", où cette fois, Raphael apparaissait plus que la dernière fois. J'allai me caler sur le fauteuil près de mon frère, qui me commenta l'épisode à sa façon.

Au bout d'un bon moment, les parents se décidèrent à se lever, et à souhaiter son anniversaire à Hiroki. Le petit ne se fit pas prier pour avoir ses cadeaux, et je fus assez surprise de voir qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert ceux des grands-parents. A son âge, je pense que je n'aurais pas tenu le coup ! Ces derniers lui avaient acheté un jeu éducatif en forme de petit piano avec les lettres de l'alphabet dessus, et plusieurs livres de coloriages qui ne venaient sans doute pas du combini d'à-côté. Vint le tour de Hyde et Megumi, qui avaient fait les frais au niveau fringues. En même temps, le petit avait bien grandi, et il allait en avoir besoin. Je fus vraiment contente de voir que mes cadeaux lui plurent, et eus envie de rire en voyant la tête de notre père tandis que j'arrivai avec mes paquets.

- T'as dévalisé les rayons jouets ou quoi ?

- Rho, pour un ou deux paquets...

- Un ou deux ? Tu te f... moques de moi ?

Megumi arriva à la rescousse.

- Mais laisse-la. Si elle a envie de dépenser sa paye pour le petit, c'est son problème.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir du soutien, rouspéta mon chanteur de père.

Un qui n'était pas perturbé, c'était bien le sujet de la conversation, qui avait déjà commencé à emmener ses peluches à la chambre pour, d'après ce que je compris, les montrer à Kei. Pourquoi pas...

Les garçons arrivèrent quasiment en même temps, un peu plus tard. Tout le monde était prêt, sauf moi, bien sûr. Cette foutue manie d'être toujours en retard même quand je m'y prenais tôt. Je fonçai à la douche, et enfilai mes sous-vêtements (quand même). Ken vint à la chambre pour m'aider, parce que je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre.

- C'est quoi comme resto, dis ?

- Français, jeune fille. Habille-toi à la française, non ? proposa le pervers de service en ouvrant mon placard.

- Et ça s'habille comment, une Française ? Une mini-jupe et une baguette sous le bras ?

Déjà qu'il lui en fallait très peu pour rire, le guitariste de L'Arc eut un gros fou rire. Impossible de dire une connerie sans qu'il se marre.

- T'es bête. Pfff... J'en sais rien... Bon, déjà je te sors un jean, parce que ça, c'est inévitable, te connaissant.

Il m'en prit un au pif et me le lança. Je m'empressai de le mettre, nullement gênée par sa présence. Après tout, il me connaissait depuis des années, donc c'était plus un membre de la famille qu'un ami. Ensuite, je reçus un tee-shirt avec des strass qui formait le nom du groupe de rock KISS, ainsi qu'un sous-pull. Je mis d'abord le tee-shirt à manche longue qui avait atterri sur ma tête, et ensuite les KISS.

- Tu peux me sortir les converses, onegai ?

- Mais bien sûr.

Ajustant mes hauts superposés, je pris mes baskets, pour les enfiler dans l'entrée, après avoir dit "au revoir" à mon Adam.

- On y go ? demanda Yukkie, très bien sapé sur ce coup.

- Ouais, répondit Tetsu, toujours avec des fringues un peu HS. Annouck, tu viens avec moi ? Il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

Je pris ma tête innocente, et sortis à sa suite.

- On vous rejoint ! cria Hyde, une fois que nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur.

Tet-chan cria à son tour que c'était d'accord.

- Alors ? enchaina-t-il, dans la voiture.

- Ca va. J'ai rien bu depuis hier, tu le vis ça ?

- Ben c'est très bien, répondit mon protecteur, apparemment fier. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est loin d'être fini...

- Ouais, je m'en doute. Mais c'est pas mal, hein, pour une alcoolo en herbe ?

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit de dire ça ? En même temps, ce n'était pas faux... Tetsu démarra, faisant celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

- Tet-chan, et si je m'en sors pas ? Si je freine pour mieux repartir ?

- Annouck, ne parle pas comme ça ! Je sais que tu es mal en ce moment, et que ta mère biologique n'arrange rien au problème, mais je suis là ! Ton père est là aussi, Ken et Yukkie sont aussi avec toi.

Une question me démangeait.

- Tu leur a dit que... ?

- Non, admit-il. Mais si tu veux, je peux le faire.

J'acquiesçai.

- Mais ne le dis pas à Papa, okay ? Je lui dirai, peut-être...

- Il finira par le savoir, Annouck. Alors avant d'être une vraie alcoolique, bouge-toi. T'es jeune, et t'as pas à gâcher ta vie pour Laura ou qui que ce soit. Compris ?

Je lui répondis que oui.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais ce que lui ne savait pas, c'était que je buvais et d'une pour oublier mon principal problème, et de deux... pour mon propre plaisir.


	16. Seizième chapitre

2005年12月24日

J'étais en train de faire un loup tribal sur l'épaule d'un mec quand j'entendis la porte du studio s'ouvrir, accompagnée d'un sacré courant d'air. Je rouspétai toute seule, marmonnant que si ça continuait, on allait tous attraper la crève. J'aurais volontiers mis mon écharpe, mais il suffisait qu'une fibre de la laine se mette en travers pour qu'il y ait risque d'une infection. Tant pis, de toutes façons j'avais presque fini. Masauji vint me prévenir que c'était pour moi.

- C'est qui ? demandai-je, sans quitter mon travail et l'aiguille noire des yeux.

- Un ami à toi, Miss. Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras partir.

- Faut nettoyer le studio.

- Je le ferai. Tu mettras juste le matériel à la stérilisation, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête. Encore quelques finitions de rien du tout, et c'était bon.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je libérai le jeune homme, apparemment satisfait de sa pièce. Je lui demandai si je lui avait fait mal, question que je posais à tout le monde, et la réponse fut non. Après lui avoir dit "au revoir", je mis l'aiguille à la poubelle, et la buse, ainsi que le manchon, au stérilisateur. Le dermographe étant protégé par du plastique, il n'avait pas besoin d'y passer. Je récupérai mes affaires dans ce qui servait de salle de bain et WC, et allai constater qu'il s'agissait de Tetsu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'enfilai mon manteau noir et mis mon écharpe multicolore bien serrée autour de mon cou. Je fouillai ensuite dans mon sac et mis mon bonnet "Zero".

- T'as oublié qu'on doit faire les derniers achats pour Noël ? me demanda Tetsu, surpris de ma mémoire de poisson rouge.

- Euh... Ben en fait, oui, un peu. J'ai plus pensé.

J'ajustai mon sac en bandoulière, et m'apprêtais à partir quand mon chef me tendit une enveloppe.

- C'est ta paye, Miss. Ou du moins, la plus grosse partie.

- Punaise ! Merci Masauji, c'est trop sympa !

- Allez, file ! Et passez un bon Noël vous deux.

Nous sommes finalement sortis dans le froid qui piquait les joues et les mains. Comme une idiote, j'avais oublié de prendre des gants. Me voyant en train de me frotter les mains tandis que nous allions à la station de métro, Tet-chan me saisit la droite (j'étais à sa gauche, comme d'habitude) et la mit dans la poche de son manteau fourré. Il ne me lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans un magasin de fringues.

- J'ai la main toute chaude, ça fait trop du bien ! Tu veux prendre quoi ici ?

- Des fringues pour mes soeurs, je ne sais pas quoi leur prendre d'autre...

- Si elles s'habillent autant hors sujet que toi, ça va être facile.

- Justement, elles sont classiques...

Je lui suggérai de leur prendre deux robes de soirées, au moins, elles pourraient s'en servir pour le Jour de l'An. Suivant cette idée, je l'aidai à trouver quelque chose de simple et joli, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, car je devais aussi finir mes achats.

- Au fait, Annouck, j'en enfin tout dit à Yukkie et Ken.

- Aïe... Et ? demandai-je, en lui montrant une robe noire légèrement décolletée et au dos nu.

- Jolie... Eh bien, tu te doutes qu'ils n'ont pas sauté de joie...

- Sans blagues...

Rien que le regard de killer de Tet-chan suffit à me calmer. Niveau paroles, parce que niveau physique, j'avais envie de boire !

Je lui mis la robe dans les bras après qu'il m'ait fit signe qu'il l'a prenait, puis me mis à la recherche d'une deuxième.

- Yukihiro espère que c'est pas sérieux, mais Ken est nettement plus réaliste, continua Tetsu, en cherchant avec moi. Et il pense comme moi, et que si tu ne dis rien à ton père, tu vas mal tourner.

- Tetsu, combien d'alcoolos dans le monde en parlent à leur proches en partent quand même en live ? Hein ? J'ai pas envie de lui en parler pour le moment, ni à lui, ni à Megumi.

- Tiens, en parlant de ça, tu leur a pris quoi ?

Au bout du rayon, je dégotai une autre robe style Espagnole, avec deux volants. Je la trouvais vraiment très belle, mais certainement pas pour moi. Je la montrai à Tet-chan.

- C'est pour qui ?

- Mon père, riai-je. A ton avis ? On est là pour qui ?

Le sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche me confirma qu'il était de mon avis. Je lui mis sur son bras valide.

- Alors, pour te répondre, Papa je lui ai pris des fringues, vu qu'il se change tout le temps, des lunettes de soleil et un livre de Stephen King. Pour Hiroki c'est des jouets, et Megumi j'espère que ça lui plaira...

- Tu lui a pris quoi ?

- Rien justement. C'est purement sentimental, et ça faisait un bail que ça me démangeait...

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous étions déjà à la caisse. Les fringues furent emballés, et en sortant du magasin, Tetsu me redemanda de quoi il s'agissait. Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour qu'il se baisse un peu, et lui dit à l'oreille. A voir sa tête, lui aussi pensait que c'était une bonne idée.

Nous allâmes ensuite chercher les cadeaux pour Ken et Yukihiro, puis Tetsu m'accompagna jusqu'à Shibuya.

- Bon, essaie de passer une bonne soirée, et ne bois pas trop !

- Je vais essayer.

- Bon, c'est déjà pas mal.

Mais je vis qu'il n'était pas trop rassuré.

- Tu me fais pas confiance ?

- Si, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu n'as pas bu de la journée. Essaie de te tenir encore un peu.

Je lui répétai que j'allais tenter le coup, et mon "ange gardien" me serra dans ses bras, comme quand j'étais une gamine. Je finis par rentrer dans l'immeuble, et me tournai pour dire à Tet-chan qu'un cadeau l'attendait.

- Je vais chez mes parents, Annouck.

- Je sais.

- Comment ?

Je lui répondis par un sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'oeil qui voulait dire "tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te le dise". Lui envoyant un bisou imaginaire, qui fut rendu, j'allai en direction de l'ascenseur, les paquets pour le guitariste pervers et mon batteur préféré (avec Kami) dans chacune de mes mains congelées et rouges. Je fus plus que contente de retrouver la chaleur de la maison. Enlevant mes pompes, je jetai un oeil à l'horloge : il était juste 18 heures. Les grands-parents n'arriveraient pas avant une bonne heure. J'allai voir Hiroki, qui regardait la télé (si ça continuait comme ça, il allait prendre ma relève). Megumi était occupée à la cuisine, et mon père était à la chambre en train de s'habiller "convenablement" pour la fête qui allait, en ce qui me concerne, prendre un vilain virage...

J'allai à la douche, car je sentais "l'hôpital" par rapport aux produits désinfectants pour les dermographes, et allai me mettre un pantalon écossais qui datait de mon époque goth avec un pull fin noir. J'allai ensuite au placard, et trouvait le cadavre d'une bouteille d'alcool.

_Non,_ pensai-je, _pas ce soir. Retiens-toi, ma fille, pas maintenant !_

L'ignorant, bien malgré moi, je sortis les différents cadeaux, dont ceux pour les grands-parents, pour aller les mettre près de la fenêtre, n'ayant pas de sapin.

- Pour moi ?

Je me tournai d'un bond. Hiroki semblait maintenant désintéressé de "Dragon Ball Z".

- Il y en a pour toi, pour Maman, pour Papa...

- Pas Laura ?

Tilt !

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le petit haussa les épaules, et se replongea dans l'anime. Sentant la merde arriver, j'allai voir mon père qui avait rejoint Megumi à la cuisine. Je lui demandai d'un ton plus que cassant :

- Laura va venir ici ?

Son air embarrassé et la sonnerie de l'interphone me confirmèrent les dires de Hiroki. J'allai répondre, en priant le Ciel pour que ce soit mes grands-parents, mais bien entendu, c'était ma pseudo-mère. Je lui ouvris à contre-coeur, et fis de même avec la porte d'entrée, sans même prendre la peine de l'attendre. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir, cette espèce de truie ! Je retournai donc à la cuisine, en croisant mon père, mais l'ignorant au possible, comme je comptais le faire avec son avant-dernière-ex.

- Il faut que je sorte, sinon je vais taper quelqu'un ! grognai-je, en prenant un bout de pain pour en enlever la mie, ce que je faisais même quand j'étais détendue. C'est censé être une fête de famille, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?

- Elle a des trucs à te donner, m'apprit Megumi qui semblait aussi enchantée que moi. Et n'oublie pas qu'à Noël, on met sa rancune de côté.

- Ben c'est pas mon cas. Merde !

Ma belle-mère s'approcha pour me presser doucement l'épaule, histoire que je me calme, mais ça n'y fit rien. Laura se ramena dans la cuisine, les bras un peu encombrés, et très bien habillée. On aurait dit qu'elle était invitée au Festival de Cannes. Elle nous adressa un grand sourire, et je lâchai un "bonsoir" à peine audible. Celui de Megumi fut plus clair que le mien. Hyde et Laura allèrent ensemble au salon voir mon frère, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un grognement du fond de ma gorge, comme un chien qu'on titille un peu trop.

- Il faut que je bouge, repris-je, en mangeant enfin mon bout de pain.

Mon père se ramena enfin, et Megumi se mit en quête de quelque chose que, apparemment, elle ne trouvait pas.

- Annouck, tu peux aller avec Laura ?

- Tu te fous de qui ?

- Oh, mets un bémol, jeune fille !

- Elle peut pas aller la voir, j'arrive pas à trouver le lait concentré...

Mon père lui demanda le rapport.

- J'avais envie qu'Annouck nous fasse un peu de son Nutella. Tu te rappelles ? demanda-t-elle, à mon intention.

- Ah ! Oui !

En fait, c'était plutôt non... Elle ne m'avait parlé de rien du tout : sympa le petit mensonge...

- Tu peux aller au combini en chercher ?

Sans demander mon reste, je courus à la porte mettre mon manteau, mon écharpe et mon bonnet.

- Ne t'attarde pas, prévint Haido, en me suivant.

- Peut-être...

J'enfilai mes chaussures et fonçai à l'ascenseur. Jamais je n'avais autant aimé cette machine infernale. Je pressai le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, et attendis. Arrivée en bas, je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec mes grands-parents, aussi bien couverts que moi.

- Où vas-tu comme ça, Ann ? demanda mon grand-père.

- J'ai un truc à acheter au combini du coin. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ah, et y a Laura en haut, donc...

La cri de surprise de ma grand-mère me fis faire un léger bond. Elle ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et mon grand-père non plus.

- Elle ne manque pas d'air, cette fille. Surtout, prends tout ton temps, ma chérie. Moins tu la vois...

- Merci du conseil, Mamy, c'est bien ce que je comptais faire. A de suite.

- Couvre-toi bien !

- Oui, Papy.

Sur ces mots, je pris le chemin en direction du combini, mais pas celui d'à-côté. J'allai là où je faisais ma petite réserve d'alcool, car je comptais bien me lâcher un petit peu. Le froid était de plus en plus glacial. Je relevai le col de mon manteau et accélérai le pas, histoire de me réchauffer un peu. Les gens que je croisais semblaient si heureux, épanouis en cette soirée de Noël, et beaucoup étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, ça se voyait. C'était loin d'être mon cas. Le seul qui m'aurait fait changer d'avis est Hiroki, car nous passions toutes les fêtes ensemble, et je ne voulais pas lui faire un coup vache, surtout à la fête la plus importante pour les enfants. Arrivée à mon Q.G., je fus saluée par le patron, et réalisai que depuis le temps que je venais, je ne savais même pas son identité, en dehors du fait qu'il ne devait pas dépasser les cinquante balais. Je me dirigeai vers le frigo et pris une bouteille de tequila, pour ensuite aller chercher une pomme verte et deux tubes de lait concentré sucré. J'avais ma petite idée en tête en ce qui concernait la pomme. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir, et le vendeur me fit remarquer que cette fois, ce n'était pas de la bière que j'avais pris. Je lui répondis que j'avais vu, et que c'était le cadeau de Noël que je me faisais légèrement en avance. N'en rajoutant pas une couche, il encaissa les articles, et je retournai affronter le froid. Une bonne rafale me fouetta la visage, et je mis finalement ma capuche par dessus mon bonnet, en insultant ce foutu vent. Avançant comme un des zombies du film "La nuit des morts-vivants", ayant du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, je finis par atterrir dans un square, assez loin de la maison, ou plutôt de l'appartement. Je m'installai sur un des bancs, et sortis ma bouteille du sac en plastique, pour me prendre deux grandes gorgées. Le liquide au goût un peu spécial me réchauffa la gorge, et je compris pourquoi les sans-abris étaient constamment en train de boire. Je me calai le dos, qui commençai à me faire mal, pour pas changer, et enchainai mes rasades. Incroyable comme je pouvais y prendre du plaisir. A cet instant, je me demandai ce que penserait Tetsu s'il me voyait. En effet, il savait que je commençais à avoir de sérieux problèmes d'alcoolémie, mais je n'avais jamais bu en sa présence. Allez savoir pourquoi... Je partis dans mes pensées, sans pour autant arrêter mes allers-retours entre la bouteille et ma bouche. Au bout d'allez-savoir combien de temps, un homme à l'allure de clochard me demanda s'il pouvait s'assoir. Réalisant enfin que j'étais assise pile au milieu du banc, je me décalai un peu. L'inconnu tenait une bouteille de vodka, mais semblait bien lucide, malgré le fait qu'elle était à moitié vide.

- Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ? demanda l'homme, d'une voix cassée.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, répliquai-je.

- Vous savez, reprit-il après un instant de silence, des fois, ça fait du bien de parler avec un parfait inconnu.

Après tout, il avait peut-être raison. Je décidai de lui parler de Laura, de son retour que je n'appréciais guère, le fait que mon père n'avait rien entre les jambes pour lui faire comprendre qu'on, ou du moins Megumi, les grands-parents et moi, ne voulait pas d'elle...

- C'est pour ça que... ?

Je levai la tête, et il me montra ma bouteille.

- En partie... Ca me permet d'oublier un peu un de mes problèmes... Et vous, c'est quoi qui vous motive ? Si on peut appeler ça comme ça...

Sans même prendre une bonne inspiration, comme ferait certaine personne, l'étrange homme se confia à son tour :

- Ca s'est passé il y a des années... Je suis sûr que vous n'étiez même pas née. J'avais tout pour être heureux : un travail, ma femme, deux beaux enfants... Je n'étais pas leur père biologique, mais Aki et Shinji m'ont toujours appelé "Papa". On avait tout, je vous promets. Seulement, un jour, un homme qui s'appelait Mario est venu nous voir. Je savais qu'il était le vrai père d'Aki et de Shinji, et je ne voulais pas le voir.

Le "clochard" se cala contre le dossier du banc en bois, but un coup, et continua :

- Il avait des cadeaux pour mes enfants, qui étaient aux anges, vous pensez... Ils avaient tout juste dix et douze ans. Mario ne s'est pas caché et à dit d'office qui il était. Moi, j'étais trop en colère de constater que ma femme et les enfants que j'avais élevé faisaient comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. J'ai pris mes clés et je suis sorti prendre l'air. C'était pour Noël. Je ne leur ai plus parlé, ensuite, jusqu'au Jour de l'An. Cet homme nous avait invités, et sur le chemin, Akari, Aki, Shinji et moi nous sommes disputé. Il pleuvait, et j'étais tellement en colère qu'une fraction de seconde, j'ai quitté la route des yeux. Ca a suffit... Un camion à bruyamment klaxonné, j'ai voulu reprendre le contrôle du véhicule, mais nous le chemin a fini sa course dans un ravin.

J'avais porté la bouteille à ma bouche, et avalai de travers, chopant une sacrée quinte.

- Quelqu'un s'en est sorti ? demandai-je, une fois la toux passée.

- Oui... Moi...

J'ouvris des yeux aussi grands que des assiettes en entendant ça. Lui paraissait impassible.

- Ma femme s'est étranglée avec la ceinture de sécurité, et mes enfants ont eu le coup du lapin. Moi, je n'ai de cet accident qu'une cicatrice près de ma jugulaire.

Il leva son doigt plein de croute d'eczéma (ce qui me fit rappeler qu'il fallait que je soigne mon coude gauche, qui en avait, lui aussi), et mon montra d'un geste que c'était du côté droit.

- Depuis ce jour, je bois. Ca fait vingt-cinq ans que je bois, pour tenter d'oublier. Mais vous savez quel est mon plus grands regret ?

Je secouai la tête.

- De ne pas leur avoir dit à quel point je les aimaient, tous les trois. De les avoir laissé partir sur une dispute.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils savent que vous les aimez, le rassurai-je.

- Moi aussi... Mais j'aurais voulu le leur dire avant ce foutu accident. J'aurais dû être plus compréhensif par rapport à Mario... Et plus présent que jamais...

Je tournai la tête, et me mis à fixer le sol. Ces paroles me faisaient cogiter. Et si demain il arrivait quelque chose à mon père ? Ou même à moi... ? On se sera séparés sans se dire qu'on s'aimait... En même temps, depuis ma naissance, je n'avait jamais dit "je t'aime" à personne. Il faudrait que je le fasse un jour... L'important pour le moment était de rentrer à la maison, et de mettre ma fierté dans la poche. Je me levai au bout d'un moment silencieux, et me tournai pour remercier mon ami de m'avoir, sans le vouloir, remuée. Mais il n'était plus là. Seule preuve que je n'avais pas rêvé : sa bouteille de vodka vide.


	17. Dix septième chapitre

_**Merci beaucoup Museelo !, et merci aussi à toi Marluuna !**_

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eu avec l'homme du square. Ca m'avait fait du bien de lui parler, il avait eu raison. Mais sa propre histoire m'avait fait réaliser que j'étais vraiment dure avec Laura, même si je restais sur mes positions : elle l'avait cherché.

Après être retournée sur mes pas, et aussi après avoir jeté ma bouteille que je n'avais pas finie, je dévorai ma pomme. J'avais vu dans un des épisodes de "Rex, chien flic" que ce fruit atténuait l'odeur de cowboy que provoquait l'alcool. Je fus soulagée de constater que c'était vrai. Sauvée sur ce coup, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, et manquai de me tromper de bouton. Me corrigeant au dernier moment, je croisai une voisine qui me souhaita un bon réveillon. Je fis de même. La boite infernale arriva enfin. Je grimpai à l'intérieur, et appuyai au vingt. Si seulement je n'avais pas les jambes tremblantes et que l'appartement n'était pas si haut, je serais montée à pattes. Je l'avais déjà fait X fois, mais là, je n'en avais pas la force.

Arrivée à la porte de l'appartement, je restai hésitante. Comment devais-je me comporter avec ma mère biologique ? Ignorante, hypocrite, mielleuse, ou rester moi-même... ? Déjà, la deuxième solution ainsi que la troisième étaient à exclure, 'fallait pas pousser non plus.

_Bon, je reste moi-même, et puis c'est tout._

Je sonnai après avoir constaté que j'avais oublié mes clés, comme une cave. Ce fut Hyde qui m'ouvrit, et il ne semblait pas très enchanté de me voir arriver seulement maintenant.

- Ca va, t'as bien pris ton temps ?

Ma grand-mère arriva à la rescousse, ayant entendu que son fils avait un peu haussé le ton.

- C'est ma faute, je lui ai dit de ne pas se presser.

- Mama, ta petite-fille avait déjà prévu de ne pas se presser.

- Mais quand je l'ai vu en bas, je l'ai encouragée. N'est-ce pas, Ann ?

Je ne répondis rien, me débarrassai de mes affaires et sans un regard à qui que ce soit filai à ma chambre. Je me calai devant mon PC, et envoyai un mail général à mes contacts pour leur souhaiter de bonnes fêtes. Une fois ça fait, j'allai ouvrir la cage d'Adam pour qu'il se dégourdisse un peu les pattes. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et je devinai qui c'était.

- Vas-y, entre !

Mon père entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et je me calai le dos contre l'oreiller, mes jambes en travers, allongées sur les siennes.

- La leçon de morale est là ?

Hyde soupira un bon coup, et posa ses mains sur mes genoux. J'eus un mouvement un peu brusque (ça me chatouillait), mais il fit celui qui n'avait rien vu. Il semblait captivé par ses mains.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Je décidai de ne mentir qu'à moitié.

- J'ai été chercher le lait, une pomme parce que j'avais faim, et après je me suis assise sur un banc et j'ai pensé à plein de trucs.

- Tu te doutes que je me suis fait du soucis en te voyant tarder autant ?

J'allais répondre, mais ne préférai rien dire. Je me redressai comme je pus et, m'avançant un peu, passai mes bras autour du cou de mon père, ma tête calée sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je dégage un peu d'ici.

Hyde me tapota doucement le dos, comme à son habitude. Il y eu un bref silence, puis il dit :

- Si tu continues de me respirer dans le cou, je vais m'enrhumer.

Je pouffai, et me redressai, sans pour autant le lâcher.

- On y retourne ?

- Papa... J'ai pas envie de la voir... Et puis pourquoi t'as accepté qu'elle vienne ?

- C'est Noël, Annouck.

- Et alors ?

- Elle a un truc à te donner, et elle attendait le bon moment. C'est de son père.

Je décidai de me calmer un peu, car Benjamin n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Au contraire, il avait été le seul à avoir toujours pensé à sa petite fille.

- Et en plus, ça fait cinq ans qu'on est mariés, Megumi et moi.

Je plaquai les mains sur ma bouche, honteuse d'avoir oublié ça. Mon père leva un sourcil, la bouche légèrement tordue, l'air de dire "t'es douée". Je m'excusai, mais il me dit qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Malgré ça, je m'en voulais un peu. Comment j'avais pu zapper cet anniversaire-là ? Je me levai du lit, en marmonnant pour moi-même. J'allai prendre Adam pour le remettre dans sa cage, mais mon père m'apprit que Hiroki laissé Kei dehors, et que je devrais peut-être faire pareil pour mon lapin.

- Ouais, okay.

Hyde me prit la main, et m'emmena avec lui hors de la chambre. Je fis un détour pour prendre le lait que j'avais mis dans la poche de mon manteau, et allai ensuite à la cuisine pour faire le fameux Nutella dont avait parlé Megumi. Je sortis du chocolat, du beurre, et cherchai les amandes écrasées. Le fait de baisser la tête vers le placard me donna le tournis. Je me rattrapai à la table, attendant que ça me passe. J'entendis le téléphone au loin. L'envie de vomir me prit.

- Annouck ? T'es où ?

Je réussi à avaler, malgré la boule formée dans ma gorge, et dit à Megumi que j'étais à la cuisine.

- Chkoun ?

- Je savais pas que tu parlais arabe. Ken da.

- Je ne parle pas arabe. Ken ?

Je pris le combiné, toujours appuyée sur la table.

- moshi-moshi ?

_- Ken da. o genki ka._

- hai, anata wa ?

_- genki. Euh... Tu as..._

Je soufflai un bon coup, et dis que oui. Megumi s'éloigna, mais je lui demandai de me sortir les amandes. Après son retour au salon, je dis à Ken que je pouvais parler.

_- Beaucoup ?_

- Nan Papa-Ken, juste la moitié.

_- C'est déjà trop._

Je sentis au son de sa voix qu'il n'était pas satisfait.

- Je peux pas arrêter d'un coup, tu t'en doutes.

Tout en entamant la conversation, j'avais coupé le chocolat noir en morceaux pour les mettre dans une casserole, mise elle-même au bain-marie.

_- Ca fait combien de temps que tu bois vraiment ?_

- Depuis le mois de Juin.

J'avais répondu spontanément, ce qui agaça mon ami. Le chocolat ayant fondu, je rajoutai le beurre et remuai.

- Tu sais, j'en suis pas fière, mais c'est le seul truc qui me permet de...

_- Planer un peu ?_

- Oublier mes soucis, je dirais.

J'ouvris le paquet d'amandes, et versai le contenu dans la casserole pleine de chocolat et brûlante.

_- Tu n'en a pas parlé à ton père ni à Megumi, bien entendu..._

- Ben, je vais pas gâcher la fête. Déjà que j'ai failli, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

_- Mouais... Fais quand même gaffe. Et essaie de te détendre un peu, okay ?_

- Oui. T'inquiète ! Et si tu te poses la question, je ne boirai plus jusqu'à demain. Je vais tenir.

_- D'accord. Passe un bon réveillon. Je t'aime fort, et les mecs aussi, n'oublie pas ça !_

- Moi aussi, et non j'oublie pas. Bisous !

Je raccrochai, et pris un saladier qui était près de l'évier. J'y versai le chocolat fumant par la chaleur, pris des gâteaux ainsi que du pain, et allai au salon.

_Après tout, peut-être que ça va aller !..._

La soirée se passa tranquillement, et je demandai à Megumi pourquoi sa famille n'était pas là. Elle me répondit qu'ils viendraient le lendemain, jour où l'on allait aussi fêter les cinq ans de mariage, que j'avais sorti de ma tête. Au repas, ce fut nouilles sautées (mes préférées !) faites maison, poulet et porc au caramel, yakitori, sushi, sashimi... Enfin, un peu de tout, quoi ! Mais ce que j'attendais le plus, c'était le dessert, qui était encore chaud.

A table, je donnai quelques nouilles à Adam, calé sur mes genoux. J'étais assise près de mon père, comme toujours, qui vit ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Annouck, pas à table !

- Pourquoi il aura pas droit de manger un peu lui aussi ? Et puis c'est un lapin, pas un chien. C'est pas si sale.

- Si tu trouves des poils dans l'assiette, ça sera pas ma faute.

Je me retins de rire à cette réplique, et lui dis que c'était plutôt logique. J'attrapai une nouvelle nouille, et la présentai au lapin, qui la dévora comme un petit vorace. Vint un moment que je n'avais pas prévu : Laura avait amené des oursins. Rien que de les voir, j'eus envie d'aller aux toilettes pour rendre mes nouilles. Je dus changer de couleur car elle me demanda si j'aimais ça.

- J'adore. Mais je fais une sorte d'allergie aux oursins, et si j'en bouffe un, j'en rends trois.

- Je ne savais pas...

- Etonnant..., marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

A la fin du repas, où tout le monde discutait avec animation et où j'avais continué de zapper volontairement Laura, le dessert arriva enfin. Hyde et moi ne nous fîmes pas prier pour nous servir, bien entendu. C'était encore bien tiède, et ça faisait du bien à l'estomac.

Peu avant minuit, j'emmenai Hiroki à l'écart, sous prétexte que Kei le réclamait. En parlant de lui, où était-il ? Hiroki ne chercha pas plus que ça à comprendre, si bien qu'il alla jouer dans sa chambre. Je m'en retournai pour récupérer les lapins histoire de les mettre dans leurs cages. Je trouvai Kei dans le couloir, l'attrapai par les oreilles, et me mis à chercher Adam. Il était dans les bras de Laura, un peu inquiet de voir cette inconnue. J'allai vers elle, et lui tapai l'épaule de ma main valide. Elle avait l'air très embarrassée.

- Ah, désolée... Il est vraiment mignon... Comment il s'appelle ?

- Adam. Et celui de mon frère, c'est Kei.

- Ca me dit quelque chose, ces noms... Je ne me souviens plus où je les ai entendu...

Tentant de faire court, et n'ayant pas envie de lui donner des détails, je me raclai la gorge sans discrétion. Laura daigna enfin me rendre mon lapin, que j'attrapai de la même manière que l'angora.

- Ca leur fait pas mal ?

- T'as l'impression qu'ils ont mal ?

Tous deux se tenaient parfaitement tranquilles, malgré que je serrais assez fort pour ne pas qu'ils tombent.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Annouck sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Merci, Papa.

Tournant les talons, j'allai déposé Kei avec Hiroki, en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière moi, puis filai ensuite mettre mon bébé dans sa cage. Je retournai aider Megumi et ma grand-mère à débarrasser la table, prenant encore un peu de chocolat au passage. Je jetai un oeil vers les piles de cadeaux, et vis qu'il y en avait d'autres, en dehors de ceux de Laura.

- Y a des trucs de la part de qui, Megumi ?

- Ha-ha, suspense !

- Allez !

- Non-non-non, je ne dirai rien.

Je décidai de ne pas chercher à comprendre, et allai voir Hyde, mon grand-père et Laura bien calée sur le fauteuil. Quelqu'un avait allumé la télé, où il y avait une émission de variétés. Je demandai à Laura, le plus naturellement du monde, pourquoi elle n'était pas en France, un jour pareil.

- Mon mari a emmené les enfants à Seville, en Espagne. Ses parents vivent là-bas.

Sans lui répondre, et pas très étonnée, je tapai la discute avec mes grands-parents.

Minuit arriva enfin. J'allai appeler mon frère qui fonça comme une flèche pour ouvrir ses paquets. Il en avait une petite montagne, et déchirait les papiers comme je le faisais quand j'étais petite.

- Megumi, tiens.

Je lui tendis une enveloppe avec une lettre.

- C'est uniquement pour toi.

- Merci, ma puce.

Ma belle-mère la prit, et alla à l'écart pour la lire. Je ne savais pas quoi lui prendre, alors j'avais finalement décidé de mettre ce qu'elle représentait pour moi sur un simple bout de papier.

Quant à moi, j'ouvris mon premier paquet - celui des parents : il s'agissait du CD "Kami's Memorial Box", que je n'avais jamais trouvé nul part. Il n'y avait que trois pistes, mais je voulais les écouter le plus vite possible. Le paquet contenait autre chose : "Misery" de Stephen King. Même si j'avais le film en DVD, ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de lire le livre. J'enchainai avec un autre paquet, et tombai cette fois sur un livre rouge en cuir, fermé grâce à un bandeau en velours noir. Perplexe, je défis le noeud, et l'ouvris, constatant qu'une carte avec la photo d'un loup imprimée était glissée entre deux pages : _"Ma puce, j'espère que ce journal te servira dans tes moments pénibles. Je sais que tu n'es pas épargnée. Même si on ne se voit que très rarement, je ne t'oublie pas. Très tendrement. Sakura"_. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée, mais me demandais si un des garçons lui avaient parlé de quelque chose. Je relus encore la carte de Sakura, jusqu'à ce que les mots n'aient plus de sens. Laura me sortit de ma rêverie. Elle s'était assise près de moi, et je n'avais même pas fait attention à sa présence. Elle me tendit un petit sac qui contenait sans doute quelque chose. Sans un mot, je renversai le petit paquet à fleurs et une chaine en or atterrit dans le creux de ma main. Il y avait un Crucifix en argent et la médaille de la Vierge.

- C'était à ton grand-père. Il voulait te la donner pour ton baptême, mais comme je suis partie sans toi... Il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Et avant de...

Sa voix se brisa un peu, puis elle enchaina :

- Enfin, il voulait que tu l'aies. Tiens, ça c'est de ma part.

Elle me mit un oeil bleu sur le genou. Je l'attrapai pour mieux le voir.

- C'est un porte-bonheur. Il faut que tu l'aies toujours sur toi.

- Merci, Laura.

Je ne le pensais pas, mais bon, pas envie de faire des histoires, et elle n'avait pas été obligée. Je mis l'oeil avec la chaine, et passai le tout autour du cou. Hyde vint nous voir, et je lui montrai le cadeau de Benjamin. Il me fit un "oui" de la tête, comme il le faisait souvent d'ailleurs. Je restai un moment silencieuse, et me levai finalement, pour aller jouer avec mon frère, qui commençait à être gagné par la fatigue.


	18. Dix huitième chapitre

2006年01月.

Et voilà, nouvelle année arrivée. Nous avions fêté ça dans un restaurant français (encore !), et il y avait pas mal de monde : L'Arc (bien entendu), Sakura, notre famille, Hiroki, Megumi, quelques membres de sa famille, Gackt Camui, et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais que de vue. Cette fois, pas de Laura ! Elle avait retrouvé des amis, et ça faisait du bien de ne pas la voir. Quand j'avais aperçu Gackt, tout beau et bien sapé comme toujours, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de tirer sur la manche de la veste de mon père, comme une gosse qui voit un jouet pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était juste sur le moment. Enfin, moi qui pensais lui "coller aux baskets", j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Sakura, que je n'avais plus revu depuis des mois. J'eus la confirmation de ce que je pensais : Ken avait cafté. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait bien fait de ne pas lui cacher ça, car Sakura aussi avait fait des conneries, et discuter avec quelqu'un qui a été dans "le même bateau", ça faisait autant de bien que d'écouter un S.D.F...

J'avais espéré que l'année 2006 débute bien, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je buvais l'alcool comme si c'était du lait. Le truc, c'est que je finissais par me demander si mon père se doutait de quelque chose ou pas, et s'il se cachait la réalité. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais le doute avait bien dû commencé à s'installer. Ou alors, j'étais douée pour cacher les choses et lui avait des oeillères, ce qui paraîtrait plus logique.

Je tournais toujours mes idées dans la tête, affalée devant la télé, la veille de mon anniversaire, le 16 janvier. Je regardais "L'Arbre de Noël", avec Bourvil, et commençais à regretter de l'avoir téléchargé. Quand la porte d'entrée annonça le retour de mon père du studio d'enregistrement, je tentai de cacher l'unique larme qui avait coulé. Hyde me salua d'un ton joyeux, et me demanda pourquoi Megumi et Hiroki n'étaient pas là.

- T'as oublié qu'ils sont chez les parents de Megumi ? Elle avait dit qu'ils voulaient voir le petit. Et donc, ils passent la nuit et la journée de demain...

- ... Là-bas, c'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié ça.

- Au moins, je sais de qui je tiens ma mémoire de poisson rouge.

Je l'entendis rigoler et faire quelque chose à la cuisine. Hyde me demanda si j'avais faim, et cette fois, ce fut "non". Il vint ensuite se caler à côté de moi, et passa son bras sur mes épaules pour m'attirer doucement contre lui. Je me laissai aller, le regard toujours rivé sur le film.

- C'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Un petit garçon qui s'appelle Pascal vit avec son père, parce que sa mère est décédée. Ils vont en vacances en Corse, mais il y a une explosion. Le petit a été touché par les radiations, et chope une leucémie. Au final, il lui reste environ six mois à vivre, et le papa et Verdun, interprété par Bourvil, décident de le gâter au maximum. Je l'avais vu une fois, mais j'avais loupé le début. Et toi, sensible comme t'es, tu vas te métamorphoser en fontaine humaine.

- Tu crois ?

- Attends, si je pleure pendant un film, c'est que c'est prenant.

- C'est sûr, toi t'es dure pour verser une larme en regardant un truc à la télé.

On ne dit plus rien à partir du moment où les loups, Adam et Eve, défendent Pascal contre un cheval devenu dingue jusqu'à la fin, quand Laurent Ségur retrouve son fils sous le sapin avec les loups près de lui qui hurlent à la mort. J'avais les yeux bien mouillés, et les joues humides. J'entendis mon père reniflé, et constatai qu'il était pire que moi. Je l'avais averti. Il se leva pour aller se moucher, et j'atteignis la télévision, laissant le DivX dans le lecteur DVD. J'allai ensuite rejoindre mon père, qui avait bougé à la salle de bain.

- Papa ?

- Entre, vas-y.

Je passai la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Puisque Megumi n'est pas là, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

- Oui, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Mettant donnée la douche en rentrant du boulot, et étant en pyjama, j'allai à la chambre des parents, et me calai à la place qu'occupait habituellement Megumi. Hyde se ramena quelques minutes après. Je décidai de lui demander cash de quoi il voulait me parler.

- Tu sais que l'album de "Faith" est en cours de préparation ?

- Oui, en même temps je pense que c'est pour ça que t'es souvent en studio.

- Eh ben... Euh...

- Oui ?

- On va commencer à préparer la tournée, en fait. Ca risque de durer environ cinq mois. Et on va aller en Amérique faire des représentations.

- Aux USA ? Encore ?

J'avais parlé plus fort que je n'aurais cru. Sous l'effet de la surprise je m'étais levée, prenant appui sur mes genoux.

- Et après tu me fais un flan parce que je pars vingt-quatre heures en France ?

- Tu oublies que l'Europe, c'est à l'autre bout du pays, Annouck.

- Et les States, c'est où ? A la sortie de l'immeuble ?

- Pourquoi tu le prends aussi violemment ? T'as changé, il y a des moments où je te reconnais pas. Je me doute que Laura est pour quelque chose, mais quand même.

- Mais Papa, tu t'imagines qu'en cinq mois, Hiroki et moi on va te voir en coup de vent ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Mais on l'a décidé comme ça, donc... Et il y a Tetsu, et Ken, et Yukkie, t'es pas larguée.

- Oui, mais mon père, c'est toi !

J'avais parlé d'un ton vraiment cassant, et je m'aperçus que je lui avais fait de la peine, sur ce coup. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, détournant le regard, un peu honteuse de lui parler comme si c'était un chien. Pas rancunier, je sentis sa main me tapoter le dessus du genou.

- Annouck, ça va passer vite... Et puis la plupart des dates, c'est au Japon. Je repasserai autant de fois que possible. Eh ! Regarde Papa.

Je tournai enfin le regard vers lui. Il me fit ses yeux de malheureux, et je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Sans m'avertir, Hyde m'attrapa le bras, et tira dessus d'un coup. Je me retrouvai à plat ventre, écroulée de rire, sous son regard protecteur, et légèrement amusé.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- J'ai pas besoin de raison particulière, ne ?

Il y eut un court silence, puis :

- Maintenant que j'y pense...

Hyde éeignit la lumière, j'en profitai pour m'installer convenablement.

- ... Laura retourne en France en cours d'année.

- C'est confirmé, le Seigneur est notre Dieu. Il a enfin exaucé un miracle, le premier véritable depuis presque dix-neuf ans. Amen.

Les yeux habitués à voir dans l'obscurité, je vis que mon père était en train de se marrer en silence. Je lui souhaitai "bonne nuit" en lui faisant un gros "smack", et posai ma main au creux de son bras, au niveau du coude. Je sombrai presque immédiatement dans le sommeil, peuplé de cauchemars et de choses étranges.


	19. Dix neuvième chapitre

2006年02月.

Hyde passait beaucoup de temps en studio par rapport à "Faith", mais heureusement, le dimanche, repos !

Enfin, repos... Personnellement, j'avais un peu laissé mon livre d'espagnol à l'abandon à cause de mes neurones trop en folie pour servir à quelque chose. Mais je n'avais pas bu du week-end, bien que les canettes cachées sous mon lit me faisaient de l'oeil. Cependant, je tentais de tenir au maximum, chose pas si facile que ça. Un peu comme les temps de verbes en spanish, que je confondais, et trouvais aussi durs que ceux en français. J'aurais voulu arrêter un peu, mais mon père s'était rendu compte que le livre avait prit la poussière, et avait insisté pour que je bosse un peu cette langue étrangère, que j'avais volontairement voulu apprendre toute seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rouspété par rapport aux formes passées, je quittai mon bureau, Adam se dressant sur ces pattes arrières, me regardant sortir de la chambre.

J'allai en direction de la cuisine, notre éternel Q.G., et vis que la porte était fermée. Chose bizarre étant donné qu'on l'a laissait toujours ouverte. C'est en m'approchant que je compris pourquoi : mon père et Megumi étaient en train de "discuter" plus que bruyamment. Normalement, je n'écoutais jamais aux portes, mais il y a des fois quelque chose vous oblige à le faire, et en général, c'est toujours quand vous êtes dans la conversation. Je me calai le dos au mur, l'oreille tendue, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et priant pour que Hiroki reste dans sa chambre, histoire ne pas tromper ma présence.

- ... Désolée...

- Je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi.

- Mais tu peux, Hideto, seulement je ne me sentirai pas de m'occuper d'Annouck toute seule. Quand tu es parti un an en Angleterre, après notre mariage, tes parents se sont occupés d'elle. Pourquoi ils ne recommenceraient pas ? Après tout, c'est leur petite-fille.

- Mais enfin, Megumi, tu le savais qu'un jour où l'autre je partirais en tournée pour ma carrière solo. Et mes parents ne vont pas constamment s'occuper d'elle. Ils en ont déjà beaucoup fait depuis sa naissance.

- J'estime que c'est normal.

Megumi parlait d'un ton détaché qui m'étonna de sa part.

- Ecoute, je m'inquiète. En plus, Annouck n'a pas l'air bien depuis quelques semaines. J'aurais voulu que tu vois ce qui ne va pas... Peut-être que parler avec toi lui aurait fait du bien.

- Hideto, tu oublies quelque chose : Annouck n'est pas ma fille !

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Ca, on était tous au courant, et c'était logique, mais qu'elle dise ça pour se justifier et se défiler était très décevant. Même le ton de voix de Hyde avait changé : il était chargé de peine.

- Je pensais que tu la considérais comme telle, depuis le temps...

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Si, tu viens de le dire !

- Je sais, je me suis mal exprimée...

- A la façon dont tu as parlé, j'ai du mal à te croire. Si tu aimais Annouck comme ta fille, tu n'aurais jamais balancé ça avec un air de t'en foutre.

- De toutes façons, que tu le veuilles ou pas, c'est la vérité.

Les jambes commençaient à trembler, et je dus m'appuyer de tout mon poids contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. J'étais dégoûtée...

- Donc, en fait, MA fille va devoir se démerder, c'est bien ça ?

Cette fois, la peine avait laissé place à un début de colère. Les voix étaient étouffées par la porte toujours close, mais quand on vit des années avec quelqu'un, on finit par tout connaître de cette personne.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas aller en tournée.

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que ça fait partie de mon travail ?

- Et moi je te rappelle qu'il faut que je m'occupe de notre fils, et de l'appartement. Annouck est assez grande pour se prendre en main.

- Merci pour ton soutien, Megumi.

Je décidai de mettre fin au débat, et tapai à la porte de la cuisine. C'est la voix de mon père qui répondit, et j'entrai, faisant semblant de rien, mon livre d'espagnol à la main.

- J'ai fait la leçon vingt-neuf et la trente.

- On va voir ça.

Hyde aussi faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Megumi nous donnait le dos, apparemment très prise dans la préparation du repas. Je priai en silence pour ne pas être là au moment de se mettre à table.

- Ann, tu as confondu l'imparfait et le passé simple. Va falloir que tu révises mieux les verbes.

- hai, sensei. Mis à part ça ?

- Eh ben, pas de fautes. C'est bien.

- Alors, c'est bon ? Tu m'avais dit que si je faisais pas beaucoup de fautes, je pouvais aller rejoindre Yukkie au McDo.

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Mon père vérifia une dernière fois s'il n'avait pas loupé une faute que j'aurais faite, et me rendit le livre. Megumi se tourna d'un coup, une cuillère en bois à la main.

- Et j'ai fait à manger pour quoi, moi ?

- T'as qu'à donner ma part à Adam, répondis-je d'un ton plus que sec et cassant.

Visiblement, Megumi n'avait pas fait le rapprochement de ma "vanne", mais Hyde oui. Je fis demi-tour pour retourner dans ma chambre, accompagnée de mon père qui, apparemment, voulait qu'on parle avant que je sorte. Sous l'énervement, je faillis lui fermer la porte en plein nez. Je me sortis un pull du placard, et ne fus même pas capable de le mettre toute seule.

- Attends, que Papa t'aide.

Il arriva à me passer le col par-dessus la tête.

- Merci, Papa.

- Euh...

Il se gratta la nuque, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa femme, dans mon dos.

- Tu as entendu, pas vrai ?

- C'est reconnu, on entend toujours quand il ne faut pas. Mais là ! Ca a été pire que ce que je croyais.

Je me laissai tomber au sol pour mettre mes chaussettes. Hyde s'abaissa, prenant appui sur ses jambes, en équilibre incertain. A force de se balancer d'avant en arrière, il se retrouva les fesses au sol.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? me demanda-t-il, ne cherchant pas à se redresser.

Je croisai mes bras par-dessus mes genoux.

- Qu'on parle de quoi ? J'ai entendu ce que Megumi pensait, et elle m'a dégoûtée. J'ai rien d'autre à dire, à part que je regrette de l'avoir considérée comme si c'était ma mère. Elle a raison, elle ne l'est pas. C'est chouette, non ? T'as une fille qui est quasiment une bâtarde...

- Annouck, ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

- Ben quoi ? Laura me veut pas, Megumi a fait comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de nos relations... Au final, j'ai pas de mère du tout. Heureusement que j'ai un père, parce que...

- Justement, si tu étais seule, là tu serais une bâtarde, comme tu dis si bien.

- Ouais...

Je me relevai difficilement, et aidai mon père, plus léger qu'une plume.

- Tu veux que je parle à Megumi ?

- Nan, Papa. Ne va pas t'engueuler avec elle, déjà que tu m'as défendue tout à l'heure...

- C'est mon rôle de père, Ann.

- Je sais, mais ne lui dis rien. Je lui dirai plus tard, il faudra bien que ça sorte de toutes façons. Enfin, ce jour-là, ne sois pas étonné.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est compréhensible que tu veuilles mettre les choses au clair.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, prenant un ton aussi détaché que possible.

- Tu comptes rentrer à quelle heure ?

- Je sais pas. Dis-moi environ...

- Okay. Entre dix-huit heures et dix-huit heures trente. Je te laisse une demie-heure de marge parce que toi et ta manie d'être toujours en retard...

Je parvins à sourire un peu, sachant qu'il avait raison : même en m'y prenant des heures à l'avance, j'étais constamment en retard pour tout et partout. J'allai chercher mon manteau, mon bonnet, mes mitaines que j'avais retrouvées au fond de mon placard, et m'apprêtais à sortir quand j'eus droit à :

- Et le bisou ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, et fis demi-tour et embrassai mon père, lui disant "à plus". Je ne pris pas la peine de dire "au revoir" à Megumi. Il fallait que je digère ce que j'avais entendu. Hyde m'accompagna à l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la cabine, je me tournai vers lui, les mâchoires serrées. Mon père me fit un clin d'oeil qui se voulait encourageant. S'il n'était pas là, qu'est-ce que je ferais ?

Toujours remontée contre ma belle-mère, je faillis louper le McDo où Yukkie m'avait donné rendez-vous. S'il n'avait pas sifflé pour me stopper, j'aurais sans doutes continué mon chemin.

- Ca va pas ? me demanda mon ami, tandis que nous allions nous assoir au chaud, dans le restaurant étrangement vide.

- Si, t'inquiète.

- Menteuse. Tu sais pas nous mentir, mais t'essaies quand même.

Je m'assis face à Yukkie, et remarquai enfin qu'il avait commencé à manger, et qu'il n'avait pas oublié que je prenais toujours deux hamburgers. Je le remerciai, et manquai de retomber pensive. Son pied dans mon tibia qui me fit rester sur la terre ferme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang ?

Je piquai une frite, la mâchant comme une automate, et me confiai à Yukihiro par rapport à ce que j'avais entendu à la maison, et à quel point j'étais déçue par Megumi. Quand j'eus fini, il semblait aussi déboussolé que moi, et me rappela mon père quelques instants plus tôt. Je le laissai se remettre, et commençai à manger, prenant soin d'enlever le cornichon qui se trouvait dans mon hamburger pour le lui mettre près de son Big Mac.

- Au moins, tu perds pas l'appétit.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, Yukkie ? La grève de la faim ? C'est pas en restant là à fixer la bouffe que Megumi va changer ses propos. Même si j'aimerais bien...

Le batteur de Laruku se décida enfin à manger. Je parvins à engloutir le premier hamburger, mais stagnai un peu sur le second. La contrariété m'avait produit une boule dans la gorge, et j'eus envie de vomir. Yukkie but un peu de Sprite et me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire par rapport à ça ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais je vais lui en parler, ça c'est sûr. Je peux pas rester avec ça dans le bide, je veux que les choses soient éclaircies. Mais je sais pas comment aborder le sujet...

- Déjà, fais-le quand tu te sentiras, sans trop tarder quand même. Et après, vas-y en douceur. Dis-lui que t'as tout entendu, et que tu voudrais des explications.

- Yukkie, je me connais, je vais m'énerver...

- Eh ben, tu laisses ton impulsivité de côté. Ca va t'avancer à quoi ?

Je réfléchis à cette question qui était pourtant si simple. Mes neurones fonctionnaient vraiment au ralenti..., et ça commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. La seule réponse que je répondis fut :

- Je sais pas... J'en ai aucune idée...

- Alors pense-y, avant de faire une bêtise.

Nous continuâmes de manger, en silence, tandis que le McDo commençait à se remplir, principalement de jeunes passant le temps comme ils pouvaient, l'activité principale au Japon étant de manger (quelle ironie !). Yukihiro reprit la parole :

- En parlant de bêtises...

Je savais ce qui me pendait au nez, et je savais aussi que les garçons me remonteraient les bretelles pour mon bien, même si c'était chiant bien des fois.

- ... Tu bois toujours ?

- Ouais... Toujours... J'ai du mal à freiner la cadence, sauf au boulot.

- Et tu bois quand alors ?

Je levai les yeux vers Yukkie, captant enfin que j'avais évité son regard depuis le début.

- La nuit, quand j'ai du mal à dormir. Et j'en profite quand les parents... enfin MON père et sa femme sont pas là.

- Et l'odeur ? T'as pas l'impression que l'alcool ça refoule ?

J'eus un sourire, sans savoir pourquoi, car la situation était loin d'être drôle.

- Je mange des pommes, ça enlève l'haleine de cowboy. J'ai vu ça à la télé un jour, et apparemment, ça marche. Seulement... Papa s'est rendu compte que j'allais pas bien.

Yukihiro but encore un peu, et se pencha en avant, parlant bas. Je dus faire de même pour pouvoir bien l'entendre. En plus d'avoir des troubles de la vision, mes oreilles commençaient à me faire défaut. Pas souvent, mais juste assez pour bien m'embêter.

- Tu lui diras quand, Annouck ? Quand tu feras un coma ?

- Ecoute... Il va partir en tournée, il y a l'album à préparer... On se voit que le week-end, je vais pas le foutre en l'air à cause de ça.

- Mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est grave ? Tu risques ta santé tous les jours !

- Toutes les nuits..., corrigeai-je, malgré moi. Je serais pas la première à faire un coma.

- C'est pas une excuse !

Je détournai le regard une fois de plus, et concentrai mon attention sur la télé qui passait un clip de SMAP. Je sentis la main de Yukkie serrer doucement la mienne. L'envie de pleurer prit le dessus sur l'énervement, mais rien ne sortit.

- Ann, regarde-moi.

Je quittai Katori Shingo des yeux pour les poser sur mon ami.

- T'as les mains glacées, Annouck.

- Elles sont toujours glacées, fis-je remarquer. Même en plein mois d'Août.

- Ecoute... Tu sais que cette saloperie c'est comme de la drogue, alors essaie de ne plus boire au moins quelques jours. Pour moi !

Je passai ma lèvre inférieure entre les dents, faisant attention pour ne pas me mordre. Si seulement je pouvais m'arrêter... Si seulement c'était si facile, mais...

- Yukkie, c'est le seul truc qui me fais oublier mes soucis. Mais je sais que j'en deviens dépendante. Un peu comme toi et les clopes.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le vanner.

- Les cigarettes c'est mauvais, je te l'accorde, mais dans ce monde, tous fument. Et l'alcool c'est bien plus nocif, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant.

- Je le suis, mais bon... Pour le moment, j'arrive pas à stopper.

- Plus tu tarderas, plus ça sera dur. Enfin, essaie de te souvenir qu'on est tous avec toi.

- Je le sais, mon petit Papa-Yukkie. Et promis, j'arrêterai... Je te dis pas le jour, ni le mois, ni l'année, mais je compte pas finir avec ça.

- Bon.

Je le sentis un peu rassuré. J'allais sortir mon porte-feuille de la poche pour lui rendre ma part, mais il me stoppa net en me disant :

- Je t'ai invitée, alors c'est moi qui offre. Et on ne discute pas.

- Obrigado. Ca veut dire "merci" en Portugais, au cas où...

- Je le savais pas.

- Ca, c'est fait ! Et bientôt, je dirais ça pour les bières, les teques, et tout ce qui va avec...

Je fus gratifiée d'un de ses rares sourires, et lui dis qu'il devrait avoir une banane jusqu'aux oreilles plus souvent. Cette blague à deux balles le fit rigoler, et nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble... Je parvins même à être à l'heure chez moi.


	20. Vingtième chapitre

Le lendemain, je me levai tôt comme à mon habitude en semaine. Je croisai Hyde dans la cuisine, et m'apprit qu'il allait au studio d'enregistrement en début d'après-midi. J'en profitai pour lui demander s'il pouvait me déposer au studio de tatouages. Arrivés au lieu de travail, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant la porte fermée.

- Il t'a pas prévenue ? me demanda Hyde, les mains sur le volant.

- Ben, non. Sinon, je t'aurais pas demandé de me déposer. Attends, je vais voir s'il a laissé un mot.

Je descendis de la bagnole, et remontai la fermeture Eclair de mon blouson au maximum. Je cherchai un indice expliquant son absence, mais rien, pas même un mot sur la porte. J'allais retourner à la voiture quand j'entendis du bruit derrière les poubelles qui se trouvaient à l'écart, dans un coin. Curieuse, mais pas très rassurée, j'allai voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oh, merde !

Un chien que j'avais déjà vu quelques fois trainer dans le coin était assis, la tête basse, tremblant du bout des pattes jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Le chien...

Je sifflai, ce qui attira son attention. Il avait pleuré, et avait une sale blessure au cou. J'allai doucement vers lui, faisant bien attention pour ne pas lui faire peur. L'animal ne broncha même pas. Il semblait choqué. Je m'abaissai et, le plus délicatement possible, passai mes bras sous son ventre pour le porter. La pauvre bête ne protesta pas, et se laissa carrément aller. Je retournai à la voiture, luttant pour le pas lâcher le chien qui pesait, mine de rien, assez lourd. En nous voyant, Hyde sortit et ouvrit la portière arrière. Je réussis à déposer le chien qui s'allongea, toujours tremblant, sur la banquette arrière.

- Papa, ça t'embête si on va chez le docteur Tanaka ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Mon père ferma la portière, et nous remontâmes en voiture.

- Tu sais d'où il vient ce chien ? me demanda-t-il, attendant à un feu rouge.

- Nan, je l'ai déjà vu auparavant, je lui ai donné à manger de temps en temps, mais je n'ai jamais vu ses maîtres.

- Tu connais cette race ?

Le feu passa au vert. Je regardai attentivement le chien par le rétroviseur.

- Ouais, c'est un épagneul Breton. Et il n'a pas l'air jeune... Ou alors c'est le fait qu'il a été maltraité qui me fait penser ça...

Arrivés chez le véto, je tentai de reprendre le chien dans mes bras, y parvenant plus facilement avec l'aide de mon père, qui en profita pour me mettre son porte-feuille dans la poche du manteau.

- Papa, j'ai assez pour la consultation, tu sais...

- Discute pas. Allez, file ! Je t'attends dans la voiture.

Après l'avoir remercié, j'entrai dans le cabinet, où attendait une femme avec un chat siamois.

- Mademoiselle ?

J'allai voir la secrétaire, et déposai l'épagneul au sol.

- J'aurais voulu savoir si le docteur pouvait examiner ce chien. Je viens de le trouver, et il n'a pas l'air en forme.

- Non, c'est sûr. Vous avez un dossier chez nous ?

- Oui, le docteur s'occupe de nos lapins Kei et Adam. Mon nom est Takarai, et mon prénom Annouck.

Je la vis chercher dans une pile de dossiers où il était indiqué le noms commençant par "TA". Elle trouva le nôtre.

- Je vais voir le docteur. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Elle s'éclipsa, et j'allai à la salle d'attente, mon nouveau compagnon me suivant comme si l'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je me tins le plus loin possible du siamois, qui n'arrêtait pas de nous fixer de ses grands yeux bleus. Un instant plus tard, ce fut son tour de consultation, qui ne dura pas longtemps.

- Mademoiselle Takarai ?

- Oui.

Je me levai, et entrai voir le docteur Tanaka, avec le chien. Le véto le souleva sans mal, et l'allongea sur la table d'observation. Je lui expliquai que je l'avais trouvé seul, près de poubelles, apeuré.

- Ce chien n'est pas très jeune...

J'eus envie de sourire, ravie d'avoir visé juste. Ce qui suivit m'ôta le chic :

- ... Il doit bien avoir onze ou douze ans.

- Si vieux ?

Tanaka-sensei parut surpris, et me demanda comment je savais que cet âge-là était vieux pour un chien comme lui.

- J'ai lu que plus le chien est grand et gros, plus son espérance de vie est courte.

- Bravo. Vous auriez dû faire vétérinaire, plaisanta le docteur.

- J'aurais bien voulu.

Je m'écartai un peu, laissant le docteur examiné l'épagneul, que j'entendais se plaindre comme un jeune chiot.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Ce chien a été maltraité, et ça ne date pas d'hier. Il a les dents en mauvais état qui montre une mal-nutrition, des marques de cicatrices, et une oreille infectée. Je ne vois qu'une solution...

- Non ! Pas question !

Je m'étais attendue à cette histoire d'euthanasie, mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Quand les personnes âgées sont trop vieilles, on ne les tue pas, on les aide. Je voulais qu'il en soit pareil pour ce pauvre chien.

- Mademoiselle, il ne lui reste que quelques mois à vivre.

- C'est pas grave, je veux le garder, et m'en occuper. S'il doit mourir, autant qu'il parte heureux.

- Très bien, alors je vais vous donner un traitement.

Je vis sortir des gouttes (sans doutes pour son oreille), une pommade pour son cou, et des médicaments. Je m'approchai, et demandai à quoi était du cette blessure au cou.

- Quelqu'un a dû lui mettre un corde ou un collier très serré, ce qui l'a brûlé, surtout s'il s'est débattu.

Le vétérinaire lui mit de la pommade. Je l'aidai en maintenant la tête du chien, et il eut droit à une bande semblable à cette que j'avais eu quand je m'étais fait le déchirement à la malléole, en primaire.

- Si vous voulez lui donner un bain tout à l'heure, laissez-lui la bande. Vous la changerez après l'avoir lavé. Bien, je vais faire une fiche pour lui aussi. Au fait...

Le docteur prit une bande encore dans son plastique, et s'installa à son bureau. Je restai près de mon chien, lui câlinant la tête.

- ... Comment vont les lapins ?

- Ca va. Justement, comment je fais avec eux ?

- Présentez-les, ça évitera les crises de jalousie. Nous disons donc... Epagneul Breton... Né entre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatorze et mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quinze... Blanc et feu... Et son nom ?

- Euh... J'y ai pas pensé... Ben...

- Vous voulez y réfléchir ?

- Non, ça y est. Je vais l'appeler Kami.

Le véto termina, et je réglai la consultation, les médicaments étant inclus. Le docteur Tanaka me donna aussi un collier, que je lui mis, ainsi qu'une laisse provisoire. Il ajouta aussi deux gamelles, et me dit que pour la nourriture, Kami devrait manger uniquement de la pâtée, étant donné l'état de ses dents. Je remerciai Tanaka-sensei, m'inclinant légèrement, et saisit la laisse reliée au collier de mon protégé, qui sauta de la table avec précautions. Je pris le sac avec ses affaires, et retournai à la voiture. Mon père ne parut pas surpris de me voir revenir avec le chien, au contraire : il quitta son siège pour lui ouvrir la porte arrière. Kami reprit sa place, et je déposai son traitement, ainsi que ses gamelles, près de lui.

- Alors ? demanda mon père, en redémarrant. Qu'a dit le docteur ?

- Qu'il était vieux, et qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. Papa, on le garde, hein ?

- On n'a pas Ken-Ken, mais tu veux qu'on prenne un chien errant.

- Le chien de Megumi n'est pas vieux, et pas maltraité. Allez, Papa ! Je m'en occuperai, promis.

- Et quand tu seras au boulot ?

- Je vais demander à Papy et Mamy s'ils peuvent le garder avec eux, au pub, étant donné qu'il faut pas que je compte sur ma belle-mère...

Je vis que Hyde serrait les mâchoires. A mon retour à la maison, je n'avais pas parlé à Megumi.

- Je sais, ma fille... Je sais... Bon, c'est toi qui lui donneras à manger...

- Oui, Papa.

- ... Qui l'emmèneras faire ses besoins...

- Oui, Papa.

- ... Qui le laveras...

- Euh... Tu pourrais lui laver les parties ?

- Tu veux garder ce chien, c'est toi qui le feras.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! rétorquai-je, avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Merci pour moi, fit Hyde, en rigolant. Bon, je t'aiderai, mais que pour ça. Au fait, tu lui as trouvé un prénom ?

- Kami, comme Ukyou Kamimura. J'espère que c'est pas irrespectueux...

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

Arrivés chez nous, Kami se mit à fureter un peu partout, se demandant où il était. J'attrapai ses affaires, et nous sommes montés tous les trois. Je demandai mon père s'il valait mieux le laver ou d'abord lui donner à manger.

- Lave-le, qu'il se sente bien. Comme ça il mangera tranquille.

Je sortis de l'ascenseur et me collai une tape sur le front.

- Merde ! On n'a pas de bouffe !

Quelle cave ! Hyde, lui, n'avait pas bougé, mais il avait un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas oublié.

- Il faut quoi ?

Les portes allaient se fermer, mais il posa son doigt sur le bouton qui les tenaient ouvertes.

- De la pâtée pour seniors.

- J'y vais.

Je lui rendis son porte-feuille, et entrai dans l'appart. Je détachai Kami, lui enlevant aussi son collier, et il alla sentir tout et n'importe quoi. A le voir, ça devait faire un moment qu'il n'était pas allé dans un endroit chaud. J'allai boire un coup, et vis qu'il me suivais. Je lui mis de l'eau dans sa gamelle, mais il but si vite que je dus lui en remettre. Je grignotai aussi quelques gâteaux, et emmenai Kami à la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau, histoire de ne pas brûler mon chien, et quand elle fut assez tiède, l'installai dans la baignoire. Il recommença à avoir la tremblote. Je le rassurai comme je pus.

- Annouck, t'es où ?

- Ici !

Réponse vague, mais il n'y avait pas quarante salles d'eau.

- J'ai pris ça.

Je tournai la tête, et Hyde me montra des grosses boîtes de nourriture où la photo d'un berger Allemand était imprimée.

- Nickel. Merci, Papa.

- De rien, ma fille.

Je mouillai Kami, ce qui me valut une bonne douche quand il se mit à se secouer. J'essayai d'y prêter le moins possible attention, et au moment de lui laver ses "bijoux de famille" :

- Euh... Papa...

- J'arrive. Rhalala, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire...

- Je m'excuse, mais ça, c'est TON domaine...

Hyde se mit à rigoler, et Kami montra son mécontentement en s'ébrouant une fois de plus. Une fois complètement propre, je le séchai avec une vieille serviette à rayures bleues.

- Ann, on la garde uniquement pour lui, d'accord ?

- Oui, oui.

Je passai la serviette autour du ventre de mon chien pour le sortir de la baignoire. Il s'ébroua encore une fois, mettant de l'eau partout autour de lui ainsi que sur moi. Je le séchai énergiquement, faisant attention à son cou. Je sentis ses côtes à travers l'éponge humide, ce qui me fit faire une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On sent ses os, c'est dingue..., expliquai-je, en séchant ses pattes. J'aurais trop voulu l'adopter avant, ce chien.

- Annouck, dis-toi qu'il ne passera pas ses vieux jours dehors.

- Ouais... T'as raison...

- J'ai toujours raison.

Je laissai échapper un bruit du fond de ma gorge, qui voulait dire "mais bien sûr" - quoi qu'il n'avait pas souvent tort non plus.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre, suivit de "tadaima" de la part de Megumi. Ni Hyde ni moi ne bougeâmes pour aller les voir, elle et Hiroki. Je terminai de sécher la tête de l'épagneul, qui s'ébroua une fois de plus, avant de choper la serviette entre ses dents pour la secouer dans tous les sens. Je le laissai faire, afin que son odeur s'imprègne bien. Après tout, c'était SA serviette, il pouvait bien en faire ce qu'il voulait. Je me redressai, râlant après mon dos qui me faisait vraiment mal. Foutues scoliose et cyphose ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'ai les deux à la fois ? Hiroki arriva en courant à la salle de bain, où Kami arrêta son jeu pour aller le renifler.

- Un chien ?

- Nan, tu crois ?

- Ann.

- Je rigole ! Hiroki, il s'appelle Kami. Ne fais pas trop le fou avec lui, il est vieux.

- Et de toutes façons, ajouta notre père, c'est le chien de ta soeur. Donc, pas de bêtises.

- Qui a un chien ?

Megumi se ramena, un sac plastique vide à la main.

- Cool, on a un nouveau Q.G., plaisantai-je.

Hyde éclata de rire, mais sa femme semblait un peu à l'Ouest. Je lui demandai ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Rien, mais on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas avoir de chiens à la maison. Déjà qu'il a fallu que je me sépare de Ken-Ken...

- Ah ! m'exclamai-je, en levant les bras pour poser mes mains croisées sur mon crâne, je la voyais venir ! Ton Ken-Ken n'est pas à la fourrière, il est chez tes parents. Ce chien, il vient de la rue.

- Encore mieux ! Il doit avoir des microbes et des puces...

- Parce que tes chats n'ont pas de puces, peut-être ?

- Mes chats ne sont pas ici.

- STOP ! s'écria Hyde, en levant la main comme le font les arbitres pendant un match de foot. Megumi, on est passés au vétérinaire, ce chien a été battu, et il est vieux. Annouck s'en occupera jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Je suivis mon père hors de la salle de bain, mais allai en direction de la cuisine, mon père se rendant à sa chambre. Megumi me suivit, Kami près d'elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer une vanne.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il lui reste pas longtemps à vivre.

- Comment tu peux dire ça, Annouck ? demanda-t-elle, choquée que je dise ce genre de choses. J'ai rien contre ce chien, mais bon... J'aurais bien voulu qu'on me tienne au courant.

- On l'a trouvé ce matin derrière des poubelles, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on te dise ?

J'ouvris une boîte de pâtée, et en versai la moitié dans une gamelle. C'était en fait des boulettes avec de la sauce.

- Enfin, continua Megumi, en mettant les courses en place, ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'occupe de lui.

- Si tu t'occupes de lui comme tu comptes t'occuper de moi quand Papa sera en tournée, en effet, il vaut mieux que je me démerde seule.

Je posai la gamelle pleine au sol, et Kami, après avoir hésité, commença à se nourrir. Je lui remis de l'eau fraîche et propre.

- Tu as entendu notre conversation ?

- Ouais, accidentellement bien sûr, parce que c'est reconnu, on entend toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas. Et là, je l'ai reçu en pleine gueule.

Moi qui voulait attendre avant de lui sortir ça, je n'avais pas tardé.

- Remarque, Megumi, t'as raison de pas t'en occuper, c'est pas TON chien.

Je sortis de la cuisine pour aller à ma chambre, où Hyde m'attendait, assis sur le lit. Je m'installai près de lui, et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma puce ?

- Je viens de régler un compte avec ta femme, et ça fait du bien.

Mon père me demanda ce qu'il c'était passé, alors je lui résumai en gros les vannes que j'avais envoyé, et le fait qu'elle ne comptais pas non plus s'occuper de Kami. Ce dernier vint nous rejoindre, se léchant les babines. Hyde soupira, ne sachant que dire, et finalement, posa sa main sur ma jambe, imitant un pianiste. Je ne bronchai pas.

- Si j'arrive plus à te faire rigoler, c'est grave... Tu me fais pas la tête au moins ?

- Pourquoi je te la ferais ?

- Je sais pas, je te demande.

- Nan, t'es bien la dernière personne au monde a qui je ferais la tête, tu sais quoi...

- Regarde-moi, Annouck.

Je tournai les yeux, sans bouger la tête. Mon père répéta sa demande. Cette fois, je me mis convenablement.

- Megumi peut bien penser ce qu'elle veut, tu sais que Papa est là. Et puis y a Papy, Mamy, Yukkie, Ken...

- Tetsu..., achevai-je.

- T'es sûre que t'as plus le béguin pour lui ?

Là, je me mis à rire, lui disant que c'était fini depuis un bail.

- Ah, ça y est, t'as rigolé ! Je suis trop fort !

- En parlant de fort, je passe du coq à l'âne... Il va falloir que j'appelle Masauji. Ca m'étonne qu'il soit fermé aujourd'hui.

- Ben avant de faire ça, tu devrais t'occuper d'eux.

Il me montra du regard Adam, dressé sur ses pattes arrières, et Kami, sentant cet animal qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je me levai pour ouvrir la cage du lapin, que j'attrapai par les oreilles, puis je retournai m'assoir sur le lit. Kami nous rejoint, et je lui présentai Adam, qui avait le museau plus en mouvement que jamais. Le chien sentit le petit rongeur sous toutes les coutures.

- Mets Adam par-terre.

Je regardai Hyde, lui demandant si on n'allait pas faire une bêtise. Il m'encouragea à le faire, et je priai pour qu'Adam n'aille pas sous le lit, ma cachette secrète où j'avais de quoi me bourrer la gueule. Heureusement, il alla à l'opposé, en direction du placard, et le chien le suivit, la queue remuant de droite à gauche. Apparemment, ces deux-là allaient bien s'entendre.

L'heure de manger arriva très vite, et j'appelai mon patron juste après, mais tombai sur le répondeur. Ca ne m'inquiétait pas, mais ça me paraissait bizarre qu'il ne m'ait pas prévenue de son absence.

L'après-midi, Hyde alla au studio, Megumi sortit avec Hiroki, si bien que je restai seule avec les animaux, pouvant faire un maximum de conneries. Mais le fait d'être installée devant la télé à regarder "La Folie des Grandeurs" me fit presque oublier l'envie de boire. En fait, j'avais quasiment oublié ça depuis l'arrivée de Kami. L'épagneul était couché près du fauteuil, dormant profondément.

- Décidément, t'es un ange... Enfin, pour moi, y en a deux, mais toi, j'ai la chance de te connaitre...


	21. Vingt et unième chapitre

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite, et le lendemain, je me réveillai très tôt. J'avais commencé à lire "Ca" de Stephen King, et je m'étais endormie, un peu effrayée par ce foutu clown, avec la lumière allumée. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, un peu déboussolée de voir qu'il faisait encore sombre, et constatai que quelqu'un avait posé le livre près de mon réveil qui indiquait presque cinq heures du matin. Sachant que je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir de nouveau, je repris ma lecture. C'est vers huit heures que je me levai, après avoir manqué d'écraser une des pattes de Kami. Pendant un moment, je l'avais oublié. Je changeai le pansement au cou de celui-ci, allai manger, après l'avoir nourri et donné des granulés à Adam. Puis je tentai d'appeler Masauji : c'était le répondeur. Je n'étais pas de nature à m'inquiéter si vite, mais là, son silence me paraissait bizarre. Ce n'était pas son style. Laissant ça, je fonçai à la douche, et une fois habillée, descendis le chien pour qu'il fasse ses besoins. Après que Megumi nous ai fait son flan, mon père et moi étions aller acheter une laisse et un collier dignes de ce nom. Une fois de nouveau dans l'appartement, j'allai dans ma chambre pour dessiner. Personne n'était debout, et je n'avais pas envie de les réveiller. J'adorais ces petits moments de pure solitude, ça me faisait du bien, comme si j'étais de retour à la maison après une très longue absence. Non pas qu'être avec mon père, mon frère et Megumi, me saoulait, mais j'avais un tempérament assez solitaire depuis toujours. Vers midi, mon estomac cria "petite famine". Personne n'était levé. Même Hiroki, qui était matinal, dormait. A croire que quelqu'un avait laissé échapper un gaz anesthésiant dans l'appart' et que nous étions les seuls, Kami, Adam et moi, à y avoir échappé. Je me levai, et allai à la cuisine pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je rappelai Masauji, sans plus de succès que les fois précédentes. Rouspétant, je me fis chauffer des spaghettis de la veille, et y mis du parmesan. Je m'installai à la table de la cuisine, et Hyde se ramena, un peu dans le coaltar. Il vint me faire un bisou, et en profita pour me piquer une pâte.

- Voleur.

- T'as vu ça ? Bien dormi ?

- Mouais... C'est toi qui a éteint la lumière hier soir ?

- Non, c'était le Père Noël.

Il s'assit en face de moi, un bol de lait dans les mains, et enchaina :

- A ton avis ?

- Je sais pas...

Voyant que j'avais la tête dans les nuages, Hyde me demanda, entre deux gorgées de chocolat, ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui rapportai mes coups de fils à mon chef, qui n'avaient rien donné.

- Attends encore un peu. Peut-être qu'il est malade. En parlant de ça, je crois que Megumi l'est aussi. Et Hiroki a dû choper son rhume.

- Ah... Il faudrait qu'elle pense à aller chez un docteur, avec le petit, ça serait pas mal.

Mon père m'apprit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous pour l'après-midi. Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'ils s'étaient réveillés plus tôt que ce que je pensais, au final.

- Tu vas au studio tout à l'heure ?

- Eh, oui ! Tu vas faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?

Je terminai mes pâtes, et répondis que j'allais sans doutes voir mes grands-parents, au pub, et que j'en profiterais pour emmener Kami. Mon père me donna son accord, et pendant qu'il allait se laver, je fis la vaisselle. Laissant un peu ma rancune de côté, j'allais voir Megumi, toujours au lit, les yeux au milieu du visage, et lui demandai si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Elle me répondit que non. J'allai ensuite voir mon frère qui était toujours endormi. Apparemment, le rhume l'avait assommé. Après avoir vérifié si Kei avait assez à manger, et en constatant que oui, je me demandai si ce lapin n'avait pas entamé une grève de la faim depuis qu'on le sortait moins qu'Adam. L'image de l'angora debout sur ses deux pattes arrières avec une grande pancarte devant lui, hurlant pour manifester contre le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus manger les prises m'apparut, et je manquai d'attraper un fou rire. Je sortis de la chambre de justesse, et fermai à moitié la porte. Hyde sortit de la douche, vêtu d'un simple peignoir.

- Chouette ta tenue, Papa. Si tu te mettais une ceinture bien large, tu ressemblerais à un samurai.

Hyde se mit à rire.

- Et ta soeur !

- Elle bât le beurre.

Cette fois, le fou rire sortit, et nous avons dû plaquer les mains sur nos bouches pour l'étouffer. Je riais tellement que j'allai me caler contre le mur le plus proche. Kami, qui était venu nous rejoindre, nous regardait en penchant la tête un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, ce qui n'arrangea rien. Une fois un peu calmés, ce qui avait pris un petit moment, j'allai faire un bisou à mon père, et reprit la direction de la sortie, bien couverte, la laisse de mon chien dans une main, mon sac bandoulière dans l'autre.

- Je le passerai sur l'épaule en bas, dis-je à Kami.

Je mis les paroles en pratique, et arrivai moins vite que ce que je pensais : Kami reniflait tous les arbres qu'il voyait. C'était typique des chiens ça : pisser partout ! Mais bon, je le savais quand j'ai décidé de le garder, il fallait que j'assume ; et d'ailleurs, je ne m'en plaignais pas, car ça me prouvait qu'il était à l'aise.

Une fois arrivés, je détachai le chien pour qu'il puisse se familiariser avec l'endroit tout seul, et allai voir mon grand-père, occupé à servir des bières à deux hommes d'âge mûr. J'embrassai mon papy, et demandai où était ma grand-mère. Il me répondit qu'elle se trouvait dans la réserve, et me demanda à son tour d'où venait le chien qui était avec moi. Je m'installai sur un des tabourets du bar, et résumai la situation.

- C'est bien que vous ayez fait ça, approuva mon grand-père. Il y a trop d'animaux abandonnés sur cette Terre. Les propriétaires de ce genre mériteraient une bonne leçon.

- Ce qu'ils méritent c'est surtout une bonne tarte dans la gueule.

- Hm. Il s'appelle comment ?

- Kami.

L'épagneul entendit son prénom, et arriva vers moi en trottinant. Mon grand-père l'appela, et je vis mon Kami faire le tour du bar pour aller le voir, se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, réclamant des caresses, qu'il eut, bien sûr. Ma grand-mère arriva enfin de la réserve, et fut surprise de ce client peu commun. Cette fois, ce fut son mari qui lui expliqua la situation.

- Et tes parents ? demanda ma grand-mère, en câlinant le chien.

- Ben, Megumi a tiré la tronche, du fait que c'est pas son Ken-Ken, et puis Papa n'a rien dit de négatif, au contraire. Il a même été d'accord pour lui laver les... Enfin, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

- Non, ça va aller, ria ma grand-mère.

Mon grand-père se mit aussi à rire et, durant quelques secondes, je crus voir Hyde avec vingt ans de plus.

Je leur demandai la permission d'aller téléphoner dans le bureau où ils faisaient la paperasse. Ma grand-mère trop occupée avec Kami, ce fut mon grand-père qui répondit, après avoir prit la commande d'une jeune fille :

- Tu connais le chemin, Ann.

Je me levai, et allai vers la porte où il y avait écrit "PRIVE", sous le regard interrogateur de mon chien. Je lui expliquai que je revenais, et il reporta son attention sur un gâteau que lui tendait ma grand-mère.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, et composai le numéro de mon chef. J'avais oublié de prendre mon portable, et priai pour que quelqu'un ai pensé à fermer la porte de ma chambre pour ne pas que Kei bouffe la prise de la batterie, si jamais Hiroki avait dans l'idée de le sortir de sa cage.

J'attendis patiemment que les "bips-bips" prennent fin, mais encore une fois, j'eus droit au répondeur.

- Fait chier...

Un peu gonflée, je raccrochai et commençai à m'arracher, avec les dents, les petits bouts de peau morte au bord des ongles, bénissant la personne qui avait inventé les mitaines. Je retournai au bar, passant cette fois de l'autre côté, et me fit un chocolat chaud.

- Où elle est, Mamy ?

- Elle est allée se balader avec Kami. Ca t'embête pas, au moins ?

- J'ai rien entendu, répliquai-je à cette question, que je considérais comme étant stupide.

- Tu as appelé qui, si c'est pas indiscret ?

Les deux clients aux bières étaient partis, et mon grand-père lavait les verres.

- Mon patron. Il avait du boulot pour moi hier, mais il n'y a personne au studio. Ca me paraît bizarre. Quand il y a un imprévu, il m'avertit toujours.

- Peut-être qu'il est partit en catastrophe au Brésil. Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait de la famille, là-bas. Ca peut avoir un rapport avec son absence.

- T'as raison, j'y avais pas pensé.

Je restai sur cette idée, et décidai finalement d'attendre qu'il me donne des nouvelles. Masauji était comme un ami, et ça m'aurait fait de la peine que lui, ou quelqu'un de sa famille, ait des ennuis. Ce fut ma grand-mère qui me sortit de mes pensées naissantes. Elle était visiblement ravie d'avoir un nouveau petit-fils... à quatre pattes.

Je passai finalement toute la journée avec mes grands-parents, et ce n'est que le soir, une fois à la maison, que j'eus enfin des nouvelles de mon chef.

_- Annouck ? Masauji desu._

- sô da ne ? T'en a mis du temps pour me prévenir ! Tu faisais quoi ?

_- Ben... En fait... T'as des semies-vacances inattendues, ma grande._

- Traduction ?

_- Ma famille m'a appelé juste avant d'aller bosser, et je suis parti en catastrophe au Brésil. J'étais en plein décalage horaire, c'est pour ça que je t'ai pas contactée plus tôt._

Je soupirai, et, me trouvant dans le couloir, me laissai tomber au sol. Je me retenais de l'engueuler pour m'avoir fait une telle trouille. Malgré mon silence, il s'excusa de ne pas m'avoir avertie avant son départ. Je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

_- C'est mon frère. Il a été impliqué dans un trafic de drogue, et ma mère ne le savait pas. Quand la police lui a dit, elle a eu une attaque, et là, elle est endormie artificiellement._

- Merde... Je sais pas quoi dire... A part que j'en suis désolée, mais cette phrase, c'est une rengaine.

_- C'est vrai, mais ça prouve ton soutien. Tu m'en veux pas ?_

- Question conne. évidemment que non, je t'en veux pas. J'espère que ça va aller mieux, surtout pour ta maman. Et ton frangin ?

_- En garde à vue, et il va probablement aller en prison. Tu sais, ça rigole pas ici. Et crois-moi, c'est pas plus mal. Je suis bon pour lui en vouloir pendant un long moment..._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, sûre que n'importe quelles phrases auraient un sens débile, comme toujours dans de pareilles situations. Je ne pouvais pas non plus dire _"Je te comprends"_, car ça aurait été un mensonge. Malgré mes conneries, je ne pouvais pas me mettre à la place de Masauji.

Il y eu un silence interminable, que mon chef finit par rompre :

_- Bon, Ann, je sais pas que je rentrerai... Je veux dire, ça peut durer quelques jours comme plus longtemps..._

- T'inquiète, je vais pas me trouver un patron de remplacement.

Je l'entendis rire.

_- En fait, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais entretenir la boutique de temps en temps, et l'ouvrir si tu te sens de la gérer seule. Mais pas de tatouages, ni de piercings._

- De toutes façons, je sais pas faire les piercings, fis-je remarquer. Et les tatouages, je les fait qu'en ta présence, donc...

_- Très bien. Mais si quelqu'un veut s'acheter un élargisseur, une corne, ou autre chose, je te donne l'autorisation de t'en occuper. Et tu prends ta paye, comme d'habitude. T'as vu comment je fais pour les pourcentages ?_

- Euh... Ouais...

_- Ben, tu fais pareil. Je te fais confiance, et dès demain, je t'envoie les clés. Par contre, tu n'ouvres que l'après-midi, d'accord ?_

- wakatta. arigatô gozaimasu. Tu me tiens au courant pour... ?

_- Ouais, ne t'en fais pas. ja ne._

- sayônara.

Je raccrochai, et restai un moment immobile, le téléphone presque déchargé à la main. Il ne lui manquait que ça. Kami, couché à côté de moi, se redressa après avoir entendu la clé dans la porte d'entrée, et mon père dire _"Tadaima"_. Il parut étonné de me voir assise à même le sol.

- Ca va pas ?

- Oui et non. Oui parce que Masauji a téléphoné, et non parce qu'il est au Brésil, et niveau familial, c'est au plus bas.

Je me levai pour lui faire un bisou, et résumai le mieux possible la situation. Dans la foulée, nous allâmes à la cuisine, où je fis réchauffer des râmens au boeuf.

- Eh ben... On a raison de dire que le bonheur est fragile.

J'approuvai, et reçu une sacrée baffe : sans mon chien, j'aurais sans doutes plongé, et tout foutu en l'air. Je sortis les nouilles du micro-ondes, et tendis un des deux bols à mon père, l'autre étant pour moi-même.

- T'as pas mangé ?

- Nan, je t'ai attendu. J'avais envie de manger avec mon papa.

- T'as surtout envie qu'on passe un maximum de temps ensemble avant que je m'en aille, pas vrai ?

- Ca t'embête ?

- Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

Je ne répondis rien, maudissant mon côté impulsif.

- Oui ou non ? insista Hyde, haussant un peu le ton.

- Nan, Papa. Mais je te demande, c'est tout.

- La prochaine fois, tu te fous la question où je pense, compris ?

- hai, Takarai-san. Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?

Il soupira puis dit simplement, avec un petit sourire :

- Mange.

Ca voulait dire "Non", et ça me convenait parfaitement.

Hyde me raconta ce qu'il avait fait au studio, ses idées pour la jaquette de "Faith", les chansons sélectionnées pour de bon, et le fait qu'ils allaient s'activer pour la tournée à venir. Il me demanda ensuite comment avait réagis ses parents en voyant Kami, et ne fut pas étonné de la réaction de ma grand-mère.

Après le repas, et avant d'aller me laver, je demandai à Hyde :

- Papa, tu demandes pas comment vont le petit et Megumi ?

- Je l'ai appelée cet après-midi, et m'a dit qu'elle sortait de chez le docteur. Pas besoin d'un roman, tu sais.

- Ouais, mais comme elle m'a rien dit, je suis pas censée savoir. Quand je suis rentrée, je l'ai à peine vue. Hiroki et elle finissaient de manger, et hop !, elle a mit le petit au lit, et elle s'est couchée. Si elle me fait la tronche, faut qu'elle le dise, mais qu'elle me laisse pas comme une conne.

- T'en fais pas, ma fille, je comptais lui en parler tout à l'heure.

- Mais... Papa, si ça se trouve elle dort.

- Eh ben, demain matin alors.

Sans me laisser en placer une de plus, il fonça à la salle de bain. Je changeai l'eau de Kami, qui but un coup, et allai à ma chambre pour me mettre un pyjama "fait maison" (tee-shirt et vieux pantalon), puis je repris ma lecture de Stephen King, tandis qu'Adam était près à aller rejoindre Morphée, et que Kami était allongé sur le tapis, telle une carpette. Hyde, vêtu lui aussi d'un pyjama "fait maison" vient me dire "bonne nuit", et flatta Kami, qui se mit sur le dos.

- Ne tarde pas trop, Ann.

- Okay... Bonne nuit, Papa.

- oyasumi.

Je continuai ma lecture, mais quatre pages plus loin, je dus retourner au point de départ, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les trois garçons avait tué le jeune homme gay qui avait un chapeau avec écrit dessus "J'aime le Maine". C'était surtout que je n'avais pas la tête à moi : Masauji au Brésil, Megumi qui faisait la tête, la tournée qui arrivait trop vite à mon goût, l'alcool qui me manquait malgré moi... Tout se mélangeait, et finalement, posai mon livre et mes lunettes, puis éteignis la lumière, tentant de trouver le sommeil en écoutant "unmei no dea" du CD "Kami's Memorial Box".


	22. Vingt deuxième chapitre

Le weekend était vite arrivé, et Megumi faisait un peu moins la tête, enfin ! Ou du moins, elle voulait faire bonne figure pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'histoires... En tous cas, je continuais ma vie comme d'habitude, ayant abandonné la mentalité de gamine depuis un moment déjà. Si elle était gonflée, que grand bien lui fasse ; mais en toutes logiques, les rôles auraient dû être inversés.

Je me levai le dimanche matin, bien plus tôt que d'habitude, et eus une sale surprise de la part de Kami, entre l'entrée et la cuisine. J'allai chercher un journal qui trainait, en fit un rouleau et appelai le chien, faisant mon possible pour ne réveiller personne : six heures du matin, c'était légèrement tôt. Kami arriva, son petit bout de queue entre les pattes.

- Viens ici.

Il s'approcha, très hésitant. Je me penchai, et passai le bras derrière ses antérieurs. Je le trainai jusqu'à la flaque de pisse, qui ne pouvait être que de lui.

- C'est quoi ça, Kami ? Hein ?

Je levai la main, et lui collai une bonne tape sur le derrière avec le journal. Je le lâchai, puis il alla se réfugier à la chambre, sortant la tête pour regarder ce que j'allai faire, à savoir chercher de quoi nettoyer. Vieux ou pas, je ne comptais pas laisser passer une bêtise, quelle qu'elle soit. Une fois le sol propre, je rappelai l'épagneul, qui ne vint qu'au son de sa gamelle pleine de pâtée. Je me fis mon chocolat chaud, et Megumi arriva, la tête là où je pense.

- Pourquoi c'est mouillé ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Excuse...

- Ouais-ouais... Sinon, pour te répondre, j'ai renversé du chocolat en voulant aller au salon avec mon bol.

Un petit mensonge de rien du tout, ça n'a jamais tué personne.

Sans un mot ni pour le chien, ni pour moi, elle se prépara à manger. Je ne tins plus :

- Dis, tu comptes me faire la gueule encore combien de temps ?

- Je ne te fais pas la gueule.

- Ah, c'est sûr, là, tu te fous de ma gueule.

- Déjà, t'as pas une gueule, Annouck, t'es pas un chien.

Je lâchai, après avoir eu un rire ironique :

- Quand on voit la façon dont tu t'intéresses à moi, je finis pas me poser la question.

Megumi soupira, et vint près de moi. Elle était apparemment désolée pour ces derniers jours.

- Ecoute, ton père et moi avons discuté hier soir, et j'admets que j'ai été trop directe. Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette façon. Mais j'ai la maison à entretenir, Hiroki... Toi, tu es grande.

- C'est vrai, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai quand même besoin de mes deux parents. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, Megumi. Il y a de quoi être déçue, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, je m'excuse. Contente ?

- Si tu me fais un câlin, ça passera mieux.

Ma belle-mère ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et me serra dans ses bras. Je n'excusais pas tout, mais au moins, on ne s'ignorerait plus ; cette situation commençait de devenir vraiment pesante. Megumi se dégagea, s'excusant une fois de plus de ses paroles que je n'avais toujours pas avalé.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es debout si tôt ? demandai-je.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, et ça m'a réveillée en sursaut. J'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. C'est plutôt de toi que ça m'étonne... En général, Papa et toi ne vous levez pas avant midi, sauf quand vous travaillez.

Je secouai la tête, répondant que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais bougé du lit bien avant l'heure habituelle. Kami termina de manger, et alla réclamer encore quelque chose à Megumi, qui craqua, et lui fila un bout de croissant.

- Ben vas-y, passe-lui les caprices.

- Il est vieux, Ann. Tu vas pas m'en faire un fromage ?

- Nan, de bon matin, j'aurais une préférence pour un flan.

- Pfff...

Ma belle-mère termina de manger, donnant à deux reprises du croissant au chien, et alla devant la télé. Pour ma part, je restai immobile, à contempler le fond de mon bol. Je ne pensais à rien, et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiétais. Je pouvais rester comme ça indéfiniment : cinq minutes, une demie-heure, une heure... Mais le retour à la réalité étant violent, et il m'arrivait d'être soit de mauvaise humeur, soit triste, ou dans le dernier cas, surexcitée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Au bout de vingt minutes d'auto-hypnose, je me levai et mis mon bol sale dans l'évier, avec la vaisselle de la veille, pour ensuite aller m'habiller : il fallait descendre Kami, et cette-fois, il s'était retenu. Le froid était très piquant, ce qui m'obligea à rajuster mon kéfié marron, de sorte à ce qu'il me couvre aussi les joues. J'implorai silencieusement Kami pour qu'il se dépêche, car j'avais oublié ma doudoune, et ne portais qu'un sweat. Je sentais mes dents claquer malgré moi, et même mon toutou avait les pattes qui jouaient des castagnettes. Après qu'il est fait autre autre chose que pipi contre les pneus des bagnoles, j'accélérai le pas, et arrivant presque en courant dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. Malgré le froid, Kami tirait la langue. Je l'entrainai à l'ascenseur, d'où une voisine plutôt âgée descendit, nous saluant au passage. Je n'avais plus sommeil, après ce réveil en douceur. J'allai changer le pansement du chien, dont la blessure avait prit le chemin d'une cicatrice. J'avais appelé le vétérinaire, la veille, qui m'avait confirmé que ses poils ne repousseraient pas. Mais ça n'était pas le plus important : il avait reprit des forces, et me faisait penser, quelques fois, à un jeune chien. J'allai ensuite rejoindre Megumi, qui piquait du nez devant la télé. Je la secouai de temps en temps, pour ne pas qu'elle se rendorme.

- Au fait, Ann, il faudra faire quelques courses tout à l'heure... Mais je suis encore un peu fatiguée...

- Ben, j'irai avec Papa, t'inquiète.

Finalement, elle s'allongea, et cette fois, je la laissai dormir. Tousser une bonne partie de la journée était fatiguant, et récupérer ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Les heures passèrent, et vers 11h30, je me levai réveiller Hyde, allant au passage voir si Hiroki allait bien. Mon petit bonhomme dormait avec le nounours que je lui avait ramené de Paris. J'allai dans la chambre des parents, où Hyde avait la même posture que son fils. Je m'approchai, et le secouai doucement par l'épaule. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas "violent" comme Gackt, au réveil, parce que plus d'une fois j'aurai reçu une baffe. Hyde émergea doucement, et s'étira comme un des chats de Megumi. Kami vint nous rejoindre, et s'empressa de lécher mon père. Je fis un bisou à ce dernier, comme d'habitude.

- genki ka.

- hai. T'as fais un gros dodo ?

Hyde pouffa, me rappelant que c'était lui qui était censé me dire ça.

- Mouais... Dis, y a des courses à faire. Allez, debout !

- Attends, laisse-moi me réveiller complètement.

Ayant décidé de faire l'inverse, j'attrapai la couette, le drap, et rabattis le tout au pied du lit.

- Et si j'avais été tout nu, hein ?

- Ben, c'est pas le cas, fis-je remarquer. Allez, oust !

Rouspétant un peu, il se leva, et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Quant à moi, j'allai lui préparer son petit-déjeuner "espagnol", et m'en pris un deuxième, après avoir donné son repas du midi à Kami.


	23. Vingt troisième chapitre

2006年03月.

Encore un mois, et Hyde partirait en tournée. Je passais mes après-midis à la boutique avec Kami, et lui, au studio d'enregistrement. J'aurais voulu qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, mais on ne se voyait que le matin ; ce qui, pour moi, n'était pas assez. Les jours défilaient trop vite.

Un mardi, où je n'avais vu mon père qu'en coup de vent (pour changer un peu), j'avais jeté un oeil au calendrier dans l'entrée, avec les signes du zodiaque chinois, et avais fait une croix au feutre noir : il restait désormais trois semaines. Laissant un mot aux parents, comme tous les jours, j'entrainai Kami avec moi. Il avait maintenant prit l'habitude du métro, de la foule... Le trajet dura presque un quart d'heure. Pour une fois, les rames ne faisaient pas office de boîtes de sardines. Arrivés à destination, je détachai mon chien qui alla faire ses besoins avant d'entrer derrière moi. Je regardai le répondeur : il y avait un message. J'appuyai sur le bouton rouge, tout en ôtant mon kéfié.

_"- Annouck, Masauji desu. C'était juste pour voir si tout allait bien. Ici c'est stable, et c'est pas rassurant. Je suis désolé de prolonger mon séjour si longtemps, je pensais pas que... Enfin, que mon frère ferait le con... Mais c'est surtout pour mes parents que je m'en fais... Bon, je vais pas te saouler avec ça à chaque fois. Je rappellerai plus tard. ja ne."_

- Okay, à plus.

J'appuyai pour effacer le message.

_"- Message supprimé."_

- Merci, madame.

J'ouvris les stores, après avoir préparé un bol d'eau pour mon Kami, et mis le CD "Crescent" de Gackt dans la chaine hi-fi, le son réglé à un niveau raisonnable.

Le peuple s'étant bien calmé depuis le brusque départ de mon chef, je ne faisais quasiment rien, à part le ménage quand le besoin y était ; et avec le chien, c'était une fois tous les deux jours. Les journées passant lentement, j'avais pris l'habitude d'emmener des feuilles et un crayon pour dessiner, histoire de continuer à remplir mon book. Mais ce jour-là, j'eus une visite assez inattendue.

Ayant un creux à mon estomac, j'allai à la réserve où se trouvait le frigo, et piochai dans un paquet de mâche, que j'avais entamé la veille. De mon coin, j'entendis Kami grogner. Je n'y prêtai pas attention : sûrement quelqu'un qui passait, ou un chat. Je terminai mon petit repas, et retournai auprès de mon chien, qui avait les yeux rivés sur la porte, les cordes vocales toujours en action.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Eh, je te parle !

J'eus à peine droit à un regard. Je regardai aussi vers la porte en verre, et n'y vis personne.

- Bon, si quelqu'un entre, fais-moi signe.

Je retournai une nouvelle fois au frigo, pour boire un peu d'eau. J'aurai voulu boire autre chose, mais je devais tenir le défi que je m'étais lancé le jour où j'avais décidé de prendre l'épagneul en charge : pas d'alcool pour un bon moment, et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

J'étais encore une fois de plus dans les nuages, quand la porte me fit sursauter. Remettant la bouteille en place, j'allai voir de qui il s'agissait, tout en admettant que Kami ne s'était pas trompé. Un homme était accroupi devant mon toutou, qui semblait heureux d'avoir fait la même constatation que moi.

- Sakura ?

L'ex-batteur de L'Arc' se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui fonçai presque dessus. Le chien se montra un peu jaloux que je démontre mon affection à cet homme qui était, pour lui, un étranger, et le fit comprendre en me grattant la jambe.

- Il est possessif ? me demanda Sakura, en s'écartant.

- On dirait que oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Sakura fit une mine de gamin piqué au vif, et me remercia pour l'accueil chaleureux.

- Alors, ça t'as pris comme ça... ?

- J'ai encore le droit de venir te voir sans dire pourquoi je le fais, non ?

- Euh... Mouais, c'est pas faux.

- Ah, quand même. Dis-moi, y a pas à boire ?

- Il y a du lait, si tu veux.

- Beurk !

- Je plaisante, précisai-je, en faisant semblant de lui pincer la joue. Enfin, y a du lait, ça c'est pas une blague, mais aussi de l'eau et du coca... sans whisky.

Le musicien fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu, et alla au frigo prendre du coca-cola, ainsi qu'un verre en plastique. J'en profitai pour baisser le son de la chaîne hi-fi, et le fait que Kami soit accroché à mes baskets me confirma qu'il était un poil jaloux. Sakura revint, et s'installa sur le fauteuil destiné en temps normal aux clients qui attendaient pour un tatouage ou un piercing. J'allai m'installer près de lui, après avoir récupéré mon paquet de mâche. Mon chien s'installa à près de nous, au sol, après avoir soupiré un bond coup. Je redemandai à Sakura pourquoi il était venu.

- Ein est occupé aujourd'hui, et Ken avait d'autres projets. Et puis...

- hai ?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Je veux dire, avec ta mère.

- Pseudo-mère, corrigeai-je. Mais si tu pouvais dire Laura, ça serait que mieux. Mon cerveau, il a pas percuté que ce truc était censé être ma mère, tu sais ?

- Je peux pas dire que je comprends, mais j'imagine bien que ça doit pas être facile.

- Tant qu'elle est pas dans les parages, tout baigne. Autre chose ?

- hai. Est-ce que tu bois encore ?

Je continuai de manger comme si j'avais un ressort dans le bras, et lui répondis franchement que j'en avais envie, mais aussi que le fait d'avoir Kami m'occupait, et que donc, j'y prêtais moins attention.

- Et le jour où Kami ne sera plus là ?

- Ca recommencera, probablement.

Je tournai la tête vers Sakura.

- Je préfère être honnête, Panda-chan. Je suis sûre que ça va repartir pour un tour. Mais pour le moment, je tiens. Je t'ai dit que j'en fais moins ma fixation.

- Mais, Annouck... Tu as pensé à la peine de ton père, quand il l'apprendra ? Tu te rends compte ?

- Ca va. Tetsu, Ken et Yukkie m'ont sorti le même refrain, à croire que je suis vraiment la dernière des imbéciles. Quand ça recommencera, je vous en parlerai, promis. Et si ça ne revient pas, et ben je considèrerai que c'est un chapitre clos. Point.

Malgré ça, mon ami ne sembla pas rassuré, et me recommanda une fois de plus de faire très attention.


	24. Vingt quatrième chapitre

Le weekend arriva bien lentement, tandis que les dates de la tournée devenaient de plus en plus proches ; quelle ironie !

Le dimanche, devenu provisoirement mon jour préféré, Megumi était sortie avec Hiroki, Hyde toujours dans les bras de Morphée. On avait dépassé les 13 heures, mais je le laissai dormir. Après tout, la veille il était rentré bien tard, et j'étais tellement fatiguée d'avoir jouer avec mon frère que j'étais allée au lit plus tôt que prévu. C'est au bout d'un bonne heure que mon chanteur de père arriva à la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et l'air endormi. Je lui dit "Bonjour", et continuai de manger mes nouilles sautées.

- Et moi ?

- Je t'en ai mis au micro-ondes, Papa.

- Au micro-ondes ? répéta-t-il, comme s'il entendait ce mot pour la première fois depuis des années.

- Oui, tu sais ? Ce truc qui sert à réchauffer les plats, avec la lumière qui s'allume.

- Ah oui... Bien sûr...

Il prit son repas que j'avais fait réchauffer quelques minutes plus tôt, et s'installa en face de moi. Je lui demandai ce qu'il n'allait pas, et obtins la réponse dont je me doutais : la fatigue. Souvent, je lui avais dit qu'il en faisait trop, mais Hyde faisait partie de ces gens qui ont le feu aux poudres, et peuvent rarement rester sans rien faire. Si c'était crevant pour lui, des fois, ça l'avait été pour moi aussi.

- kimi wa ? Comment ça va ?

- Ca va.

Réponse typique de ma part, même quand je suis au plus bas. Pourquoi cette manie de toujours répondre positivement ? Je me rattrapai.

- Enfin, pas tant que ça, y a des trucs qui me saoulent.

- Quoi donc ?

J'arrêtai de bouffer, et lui expliquai que le matin-même j'avais été faire un tour sur mon blog, que je n'avais pas mis à jour depuis un bon moment. Mon père me demanda où était le problème.

- Le problème, c'est que début février, Kami-san a fait trente-trois ans. J'en ai mis un article, et j'ai constaté que très peu de personnes se sont souvenu de cette date. On dirait qu'une fois les gens partis, faut les zapper. Quand on parle de lui, t'as tout le peuple qui tire des têtes de macchabées, et après hop !, on oublie.

- C'est l'être humain, Annouck, on n'y peut rien.

- Ouais, tu vas voir le vingt-et-un juin, là, tout le monde va s'en souvenir. Comme toujours... Pourquoi les gens décédés, on se rappelle pas de leur date de naissance ?

Hyde parut méditer sur la question, mais me répondit qu'il n'en avait, là encore, aucune idée. Comme je ne répondais pas, il s'excusa de ne pouvoir m'aider à trouver une réponse valable. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas grave, et terminai mes nouilles, à la traîne. Mais le fait que c'était dégueulasse de la part de "fans" de ce super batteur qu'était Kami ne me quittait pas. Je posai une autre question, en espérant ne pas entendre "je ne sais pas".

- Papa ?

- Hm ?

- Tu connais les dates de naissance et de décès de Benjamin, par hasard ? Parce que Kami-san, ça va, c'est quelqu'un que j'adore, ça tu le sais... Mais Benjamin... Que je le veuille ou pas, c'est un bout de moi, pas vrai ? Je peux pas ignorer ça.

Hyde arrêta de manger, et ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, à croire que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, tel un paresseux.

- La Terre appelle la Lune ! Takarai-san, votre fille vous a posé une question.

- Et son père y pense, répondit-il, les yeux toujours au loin.

- Et ?

- Et c'est bien que tu me questionnes à propos de ton grand-père.

Cette fois, il leva les yeux vers moi, et me dit qu'effectivement, il se souvenait des deux dates que je voulais connaître. Je le pressai.

- Sa date de naissance, c'est le trois juillet. Quant à celle de son départ, c'est le onze mai.

- Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je vais pouvoir les ajouter au calendrier, avec les nôtres. T'en penses quoi ?

- Que tu es assez grande pour décider quoi faire, et que je suis content que tu prennes ces décisions.

J'eus un incontrôlable sourire, et pensai amèrement à ce que m'avait dit Sakura : que ce passerait-il quand il découvrirait ce que j'ai fait ? Encore, ça passerait, mais si je reprenais cette foutue habitude de boire ? Je n'étais pas à l'abri d'être prise en flague. Et puis non, pour le moment, il n'y avait plus rien en rapport avec ça. Oui, pour le moment... Je jetai un oeil à mon chien, allongé dans l'entrée. Je devais avoir l'air pensive, car mon père me demanda si je réfléchissais à comment j'allais réagir quand ça serait son tour de nous quitter. Je n'aimais pas mentir, mais répondit que oui. C'était en partie vrai.

Je me levai de table, mis mon assiette dans l'évier, et allai ajouter les dates concernant Benjamin. Avant de sortir de la cuisine, je me tournai vers Hyde, et pris un air sévère :

- En attendant, je reste sur mes positions.

Les yeux écarquillés, il me demanda lesquelles.

- En ce qui concerne Ukyou Kamimura, c'est dégoûtant !

Il entra dans mon tripe, devenant lui aussi sérieux.

- Très bien, Maître. Je conserve ce dossier. Nous reprendrons ce procès en juin. La séance est levée.

Il tapa du poing sur la table et, hors sujet avec le contexte de notre délire, je lui fis une révérence de danseuse classique, assez exagérée, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.


	25. Vingt cinquième chapitre

2006年04月.

Foutu mois, qui annonçait que la tournée de Hyde avait commencée. Les dates avaient été légèrement avancées. Je tentais de faire bonne figure, mais je l'avais mauvaise. Jamais une tournée n'avait duré aussi longtemps, si je faisais abstraction de l'année qu'il avait passé en Angleterre pour l'enregistrement de "ROENTGEN". Là aussi, j'avais maudit la date de son départ. Mis à part qu'à cette époque, je n'avais pas touché à ce qui est considéré comme interdit. La visite que j'eus, deux semaines plus tôt, ne fut pas pour arranger mon moral, déjà plutôt bas.

J'étais au studio de tatouages, comme toujours, consultant ma montre toutes les dix minutes, guettant l'arrivée de Masauji qui m'avait appelée quelques jours plus tôt pour me dire que ses parents se portaient bien, et qu'il voulait revenir travailler. Malheureusement, à quatorze heures, ce n'est pas lui que je vis franchir la porte. Les nerfs me prirent, mais je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître. Kami dut sentir que je n'étais pas bien, car il vint s'assoir près de moi, derrière le comptoir.

- Salut, Annouck.

- Bonjour.

C'est une Laura couverte comme un Esquimau qui arriva, les mâchoires tremblantes. Je ne lui proposai même pas un café ou un chocolat : il y avait un snack à côté, elle n'avait qu'à s'y rendre. Elle me demanda si elle me dérangeait. Je haussai les épaules, avec un air de m'en foutre royalement, avant de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait encore... Laura s'approcha, puis posa ses mains gantées sur la paroi de verre qui faisait aussi présentoir pour les piercings.

- En fait, j'ai vu une affiche en ville comme quoi ton père va en tournée...

- Merci, je suis au courant. Mais la tournée a commencé hier.

- Ah oui ? continua Laura. J'aurais voulu savoir..., elle va durer longtemps ?

- Quelques mois. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes aller le voir ?

L'image de cette femme au beau milieu d'un troupeau de fans HYDEIST faillit me faire éclater de rire. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, pour ne pas céder.

- Non, en fait, c'est toi que j'aimerais voir. J'ai à te parler avant de retourner en France.

- Sans déconner, tu t'en vas ?

- Oui.

Je poussai un soupir, et m'installai sur la chaise près de moi. Kami se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, posant ses antérieures sur mes jambes. Je lui flattai la tête, lui disant que j'allais bien. Mon chien ne changea pas de place pour autant. Je demandai à Laura la raison pour laquelle elle voulait me parler.

- Ca concerne ton père, toi et moi, tu t'en doutes...

- Un peu, oui. C'était juste pour avoir une confirmation. C'est tout ?

Un malaise vint s'installer. Laura devait penser que j'allais oublier, ou du moins mettre de côté, ce qu'elle nous avait fait subir. Et puis quoi encore ? Ma pseudo-mère marqua une pause, avant de me dire qu'elle allait se retirer, sous prétexte qu'elle devait appeler son mari. Je convertis rapidement l'heure, et conclus qu'il était 5h du matin en France. Matinal, celui-là, à l'inverse de mon père qui ne sortait pas du lit avant 13h.

- Ben, à plus tard, alors. On peut se voir quand, au fait ?

- Euh... Ce soir, Papa a un concert pour les HYDEIST... Rien pendant quatre jours, et une nouvelle représentation le sept...

Et là, terminai-je pour moi-même, je le verrai plus avant un bail.

- ... Et il part aussi aux USA en juin, continuai-je. Mais je pense que tu vas rentrer plus tôt en France..., non ? Parce que si t'attends deux mois pour me parler, ça risque d'être un peu long.

La vérité était que je voulais qu'elle gicle au plus vite, et qu'elle nous oublie. La Française qu'elle était marqua une pause de plus, avant de me répondre qu'en effet, elle n'attendrait pas jusque là. Encore heureux !

- Bon, continua-t-elle, à son tour, je t'appellerai aux alentours du six ou sept, ça te va ?

- Mouais... J'ai pas trop le choix, en même temps.

Laura se gratta la gorge, l'air plus que gênée, puis se décida à partir. Passé la porte, je la vis remonter le col de sa doudoune et rajuster ses gants noirs, pour enfin disparaître de ma vue. Malgré le fait d'être soulagée qu'elle se décide enfin à partir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être quelque peu stressée. Que me voulait-elle encore ? L'arrivée de Masauji me fit sortir de mes réflexions, et je n'en étais pas mécontente, bien au contraire. Par contre, lui parut étonné de voir un chien au studio. Quant à Kami, il été plutôt surpris de voir un bipède de plus, inconnu à son bataillon. Je fis rapidement les présentations, et expliquai à mon chef d'où venait l'épagneul. Masauji alla poser ses affaires dans la pièce qui faisait office de cuisine, et revint vers nous.

- Annouck, tu es consciente qu'il ne va plus pouvoir venir ?

- Ouais, je sais. Mes grands-parents sont d'accord pour le garder au pub, avec eux, quand je viendrai bosser.

- D'accord. Tout c'est bien passé, sinon ?

Je lui rapportai ce qui c'était passé, les après-midis classiques, quelques clients un peu pesants - mais ça, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, c'était partout pareil. Heureusement que la plupart des gens qui venaient avaient l'habitude, et que ça se passait bien. Tandis que Masauji rangeait ses affaires, je lui appris que je m'étais permise de racheter du matériel pour tatouer.

- Tu as bien fait. T'as pris dans la caisse, au moins ?

- Si je te réponds, tu vas m'engueuler.

- Ca veut dire non, ne ?

J'étais toujours calée sur la chaise, et fit la même bouille que les gosses qui ont fait une bêtise. Mon chef s'approcha, et reposa sa question.

- J'ai pris sur moi. Mais t'en fais pas, ça a pas fait une fortune, non plus, précisai-je, en voyant qu'il allait me dire que je n'aurais pas dû. Il fallait juste des faisceaux ronds de trois aiguilles, des buses stériles, et de l'encre noir. La bouteille qu'on avait été périmée. J'ai aussi repris de l'émollient antiseptique, parce qu'on en avait pas assez. C'est tout. Mais il faudra penser à remplacer l'encre couleur avant que ça tourne.

- Bien, patron, plaisanta Masauji. Et tu as commandé ça où ?

- En France. Par contre, j'ai pris dans la caisse pour les frais de port. Ca t'embête pas ?

- Va te recoucher. T'aurais pu payer le tout avec, au lieu de prendre de ta poche.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Bon, et toi ?

Mausauji me rapporta à son tour son séjour forcé au Brésil, et le fait qu'il craignait pour l'avenir de sa famille. Je craignais pour l'avenir de la mienne, du fait que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec Laura.


	26. Vingt sixième chapitre

Une semaine passa depuis que j'avais vu Laura, et Hyde était parti donner sa représentation au Club Fleez, à Takasaki. Le matin, il était venu me dire "au revoir" assez tôt, et quand je lui avais demandé quand je le reverrais, il m'avait répondu qu'il ferait son possible pour ne pas tarder, et que de toutes façons, il nous appellerait. Ce n'était pas la réponse espérée, mais c'était déjà mieux que de l'entendre dire qu'il aurait trop à faire. La tête un peu là où il ne faut pas, je l'avais accompagné jusqu'à l'ascenseur, toujours en pyjama, priant pour ne pas faire de conneries en son absence ; j'en avais déjà assez fait comme ça. Masauji m'avait contactée un bon moment après pour me dire qu'un client allait venir dans l'après-midi pour se faire terminer le tribal qu'il y avait à son bras gauche. Ayant oublié de lui demander à quelle heure, après avoir raccroché, je filai m'habiller et emmenai, en premier lieu, Kami "chez" mes grands-parents, pour qu'ils le garde, comme prévu. Au pub, un couple était en train de s'envoyer un Malibu chacun. Je décidai alors de vite filer avant de m'y mettre à mon tour. En plus, mon grand-père, toujours au bar, n'aurait pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Comme je l'avais prévu, j'étais arrivée en avance au studio. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil, attendant mon chef, occupé à percer quelqu'un je ne sais où. Le client en question, un comptable d'une quarantaine d'année, arriva enfin, et je pus continuer le loup tribal que j'avais dessiné un soir, peu avant Noël. Ce tatouage aurait pu être terminé rapidement si je n'avais pas eu "l'intelligence" de mettre autant de détails. Je parvins enfin à ma fin au bout de deux heures, durant lesquelles j'avais dû demander à mon patron de m'ajuster les lunettes, ma vue devenant légèrement floue. Je m'étais aussi redressée X fois à cause de mon dos douloureux. Je rangeais les instruments, et mis le faisceau et la buse à la poubelle quand Masauji vint dans la salle où les tattoos étaient effectués pour me dire que Tetsu était là. Je terminai un peu plus rapidement mon nettoyage, et allai rejoindre mon ami, lui demandant ce qui l'amenait.

- Vu que ton père n'est pas là, tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ?

- ee to... Ouais, mais il faut que je ramène Kami à la maison, répondis-je, après avoir rapidement réfléchis. Et puis, faut que je prenne mon pyjama, ça serait pas mal.

- sô da ne. T'as fini, au fait ?

Je me tournai vers mon chef, qui me fit signe que je pouvais partir malgré le fait qu'il n'était que 18h. Me voyant hésitante, il me rassura en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres tatouages à faire pour ce jour-là, et qu'il allait fermer plus tôt.

- Bon, ben on est partis, trancha Tet-chan.

Je le suivis, rajustant ma veste, le temps étant un peu plus doux qu'au mois de mars. Le leader de Laruku fit un détour par le pub, pour que je récupère mon chien, mais ma grand-mère me proposa de le garder avec eux. Je donnai mon accord sans hésiter, fit un câlin à mon toutou, puis retournai à la voiture de Tetsu, qui prit cette fois le chemin de l'appartement pour que je prenne ce dont j'avais besoin, laissant un mot à Megumi qui s'était apparemment absentée avec Hiroki, puis finalement, nous allâmes chez Tet-chan.

- Ann, ça va ?

- Ouais..., répondis-je en posant mon sac près du canapé, avant d'enchainer. C'est juste que Laura veut qu'on se voit, encore, et puis... Papa qui commence à me manquer. Il me tarde de le voir... Le soucis, c'est que je sais pas quand ça sera.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer vite. Regarde, déjà une journée écoulée.

- Hm-hm... Bon, on bouffe quoi ?

- Pizza, ça te tente ?

- Ouais, mais...

- ... Sans mozzarella, termina mon ami en riant, je sais.

Tandis qu'il passait la commande, j'allai à la douche pour chasser cette odeur d'hosto qui collait comme pas permis, pour ensuite me mettre en pyjama. Tetsu passa juste après moi. Le repas se passa sur le canapé, devant les derniers épisodes de "Samurai Deeper Kyô", mon manga et anime préféré ; bien que le graphisme du deuxième ne soit pas des plus fameux. La pizza, quant à elle, ne fit pas un plis, et je constatai en riant que mon bide avait bien enflé, alors que celui de Tetsu n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- T'inquiète, ma puce, t'as toute la nuit pour digérer.

- Flatteur...

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à débarrasser, et me lever pour aller à la chambre me demanda un sacré effort. Je m'affalai sur le lit comme une loque, rejointe par Tet-chan, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son petit sourire en coin "m'obligea" à lui demander ce qu'il avait.

- J'étais juste en train de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Sakura quand t'étais petite, m'apprit-il, en s'allongeant.

- A propos du fait que j'étais amoureuse de toi ?...

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

- ... Mais j'étais une gosse, je savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Mais c'est vrai que ça a duré un moment...

- Et maintenant ?

Tetsu tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, tandis que je me tournai, de sorte à être sur le ventre, prenant appui sur mes coudes.

- "Et maintenant" quoi ?

- Tu me considères comment ?

- Comme un grand gosse qui me saoule quand on discute de mes conneries, mais que j'adore. Ca te convient-il ?

Tet-chan me fit signe que oui, puis me souhaita "bonne nuit". Je restai sur le ventre, ma main calée au creux du bras de mon bassiste préféré.


	27. Vingt septième chapitre

Tout le mois d'avril passa, ainsi que le mois de mai. Je n'avais pas revu Laura, mais je comptais bien savoir ce qu'elle me voulait.

La tournée de Hyde continuait, si bien qu'à chaque fois que j'avais appelé, j'entendais quelqu'un qui répondait "Votre correspondant est injoignable pour le moment", ou encore ce foutu répondeur. De plus, je ne voyais pas beaucoup ni Megumi ni Hiroki, squattant chez mes grands-parents ainsi que chez Tetsu, et ayant du travail par rapport à l'arrivée des beaux jours. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de penser à mon père qui ne donnait pas de nouvelles ; où quand il en donnait, à la maison, je n'étais pas là. De quoi devenir barge !

Un mercredi matin, où j'étais chez mon grand ami, histoire de changer un peu, le portable de ce dernier se fit entendre. J'entendis Tet-chan rouspéter un peu, puis me mit dos à lui, comme si cette position allait me permettre de me rendormir ; même si j'étais toujours dans les vapes. J'étais en train de retourner au pays des rêves et des cauchemars quand je sentis Tetsu me secouer doucement par l'épaule. Ce fut à mon tour de râler.

- C'est pour toi.

- Ah bon ? C'est qui ?

Tet-chan me répondit par son sourire gamin, puis me tendis le téléphone. Je baillai un bon coup, puis le pris.

- moshi-moshi ?

_- Devine qui c'est !_

Cette voix me fit l'effet d'une châtaigne qu'on reçoit quand on touche une prise électrique. Calée sur le dos, je plaçai ma tête sur mon bras valide.

- PAPA ?

J'entendis Hyde rire à l'autre bout du fil, puis me demander comment j'allais.

- Ben, ma foi, ça va. Papa wa ?

_- genki. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais on se loupait à chaque fois._

- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Mais ça m'inquiétait un peu, je dois dire. Mais, pourquoi t'as appelé sur le portable de Tet-chan ?

_- Megumi m'a dit que c'est avec lui que j'aurais des chances de te trouver, et ton téléphone sonnait dans le vide. La batterie doit être à plat._

- Ca se peut. Faudra que je vérifie ça. Papa... Tu me manques... ! On se voit quand ?

_- J'en sais vraiment rien, ma puce. J'aimerais te dire un jour, mais entre les répétitions, les préparatifs pour les autres représentations, et puis la fatigue... Je suis cassé. Tu m'en veux ?_

- Mais non, bien sûr que non. Comme tu m'avais dit, je suis pas toute seule. Mais j'ai trop envie de te voir... Ca me paraît long.

_- A moi aussi, mais honnêtement, je sais pas quand je pourrai passer à la maison. J'ai pas envie de te faire une promesse en l'air, non plus._

- Ben, je préfère...

_- Je t'appellerai plus souvent, promis. Pas au point de te harceler, mais je téléphonerai plus que d'habitude._

C'était déjà mieux que de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Au moment de raccrocher, Hyde me dit qu'il avait encore une chose à me dire.

- nani o ?

_- Je t'aime._

- Moi aussi, Papa. Bisous.

Après avoir pressé le bouton rouge, je rendis le portable à Tet-chan, qui ne bronchait pas.

- Ca va pas ?

- Tu m'énerves, des fois.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Tetsu, qui s'était rallongé, se tourna vers moi, tandis que je faisais pivoter ma tête dans sa direction.

- Tu sais pas dire à quelqu'un tes sentiments, c'est chiant ! Tu sais même pas les dire à ton propre père.

- J'y arrive pas, répondis-je, le regard fuyant. Je bloque quand il faut dire cette phrase... Et je sais pas pourquoi, en plus. C'est frustrant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, moi ? Je peux pas me forcer.

- Ben, dis-le dans une autre langue, suggéra mon ami.

- Je peux pas, non plus. Peut-être un jour ça sortira, mais pour le moment, j'y arrive pas.

Tetsu soupira, apparemment assez déçu par mes réponses négatives, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il se contenta de se lever pour aller à la douche, tandis que je me bougeai pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Après ça, je vis un DVD traîner sur la table et, sans demander la permission, mis le film qu'il contenait. Il s'agissait d'un Stephen King. Tet-chan arriva, habillé d'un simple jean, et s'installa avec moi, au fauteuil, après avoir récupéré son bol de céréales.

- C'est lequel ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est ton DVD, et tu sais pas ce que c'est comme film ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps de le regarder.

- "Simetierre" da. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quand j'étais petite, mais c'était juste à la fin, si c'est bien le même.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne broncha, jusqu'au passage où Jud Crandall emmène la famille Creed au cimetière des animaux, et dit à Rachel que les enfants doivent entendre parler de la mort un jour. La mère de Ellie et Gage lui demande pourquoi il le faudrait.

- Parce que ça fait partie de la vie, répondis-je, soudainement.

Je vis Tet-chan faire un léger bond, puis me demanda, l'air de rien, à quel âge j'en avais entendu parler pour la première fois. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- Je devais avoir six ou sept ans. Avec la classe, on était de sortie, et j'ai vu une chatte morte au bord de la route. Le soir, j'avais demandé à Papa ce qu'elle avait eu. Il m'avait dit qu'elle était allée au Paradis, et que là-bas, elle n'avait plus mal.

La fin de ma phrase concorda avec le moment où Jud dit à Ellie qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur dans un cimetière, que c'est un lieu de repos et de bien-être.

- Pas faux ce qu'il dit. Pas faux du tout, même. Peut-être qu'on est mieux là-bas, au final... ?

Tetsu me gratifia d'une légère tape derrière la tête.

- Aïe !

- Bien fait. Ca t'apprendra à dire ce genre de conneries.

- Merci, moi aussi je... Je...

- Allez, vas-y.

- Je... Putain, j'y arrive pas !

Au lieu du visage déçu de tout à l'heure, mon bassiste préféré fit un sourire encourageant, mais je ne parvins pas à dire cette phrase, pourtant si jolie. Un peu énervée envers moi-même, je me levai sans un mot, déposai les bols dans l'évier, puis retournai au fauteuil pour m'y allonger, la tête sur les jambes de Tet-chan, qui s'amusa avec mes cheveux, tout en regardant le film qui n'était pas pour déstresser quelqu'un, au contraire. Et voir Gage dire à son père qu'il était méchant, à la fin du film, me confirma que je l'avais déjà vu.


	28. Vingt huitième chapitre

Le mois de juin aussi passa sans trop de soucis, puis arriva juillet. Malgré les beaux jours naissants, j'étais fatiguée presque tous les jours, et j'avais de bonnes raisons. Du moins, pour moi, elles l'étaient. Masauji me demandait souvent pourquoi j'avais les yeux semblables à ceux d'un zombie, et je lui répondais que je ne dormais pas, certaines nuits. La vérité était que je me levais à 6h00 du matin pour aller voir du football, et que la journée, les coups de pompes étaient fréquents.

Un weekend de la mie-juillet, je dormais une fois de plus chez Tetsu. Hyde aimait bien me taquiner en me demandant si j'avais vraiment tourné la page. J'avais beau répondre que oui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insister. Megumi ne disait rien par rapport à ça, précisant que ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était chez qui j'allais. Avant d'arriver chez mon ami, j'étais passée au combini prendre une bière, pour me la garder de côté, puis avais déposé Kami chez mes grands-parents. Quand le vendeur m'avait dit qu'il était surpris de me voir moins souvent, je n'avais rien répliqué, et était sortie récupérer mon chien que j'avais attaché à un poteau.

Le lendemain, je me levai à l'aube, essayant de faire un minimum de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Tet-chan. Après avoir été chercher la bouteille dans mon sac, je fermai la porte de la chambre, allumai le décodeur pour mettre une chaîne française, puis me calai sur le fauteuil. Je buvais ma bière progressivement, jurant sur les joueurs Italiens, encourageant les Français. Une chose que je n'avais pas prévue mit un peu dans l'embarras : Tetsu se leva à la mie-temps, et me pris en flague avec ma bouteille de bière. Si son regard avait été un fusil, j'aurais été tuée sur le coup. Mais son air à moitié endormi et ses cheveux en bataille me firent rire, mettant mon malaise de côté.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vas pas me croire..., répondis-je, riant toujours.

- Dis toujours, répliqua Tet-chan, sèchement. Avec toi, je m'attends à tout.

- Okay. Je regarde la Coupe du Monde de Foot. Voilà, t'es content ?

- T'aimes le foot, toi ?

- Plus ou moins. Les Français avaient foiré celle d'il y a quatre ans, j'espère que là, ça va aller mieux.

- Et c'est une raison valable pour boire ? demanda Tetsu, toujours énervé.

J'allais répliquer, mais lui suggérai d'aller faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et qu'on en parlerait après. Mon ami s'en alla aux toilettes, et le match reprit. Si mon fou rire s'était nettement calmé, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il m'attendait. J'avais nettement réduit ma consommation d'alcool, vu que depuis Kami, je n'y touchais plus... Mais je savais que je n'étais pas à l'abri, et j'en avais la preuve.

- Kami-sama... Même si je crois pas en Vous... Dites-moi que je vais pas replonger... onegai shimasu !...

Tet-chan sortit des WC, puis fit un détour par la salle de bain avant de venir s'installer à côté de moi, sans un mot. Moi même, je n'osais pas dire quoi que ce soit, reportant mon attention sur Franck Ribéry, qui avait la balle.

Malgré la présence de Tetsu, je continuai de boire. Je l'entendais soupirer à chacune de mes gorgées, mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Le seul moment où nous ouvrîmes enfin la bouche fut quand Zidane se défendit contre Materazzi. Tetsu semblait choqué, et moi, je fus reprise de l'envie de rire.

- Putain, il l'a pas vu venir ! Excellent, Zizou !

- Tu trouves ça bien, toi ?

- T'as pas vu le début du match, répliquai-je, sans un regard dans sa direction, et me calmant de nouveau. Les Français se font jeter comme des moins que rien. Je suis totalement avec Zidane. Il a bien fait.

- Ca te va bien de boire, à toi.

- Aucun rapport.

De nouveau silence, qui ne fut rompu qu'aux coups francs.

- Putain ! râlai-je, en me levant pour mettre ma bouteille vide à la poubelle. Fait chier ! Mais bon, les Français se sont bien défendus.

- Surtout Zinédine Zidane, me rappela mon ami, en se levant à son tour. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, ton équipe aurait pu gagner.

- Et ce couillon de Materazzi s'en serait sorti pépère. gomen ne, mais même si y'a eu carton rouge et que c'est les Ritals qui ont la Coupe, Zidane a bien fait de donner ce coup de tête. Personnellement, ça aurait été un coup de genoux dans les couilles.

- Tu parles bien, toi, quand tu veux. Ca fait plaisir.

Je ne répondis rien, préférant de loin siffler, bien que je savais que ça avait le don d'énerver mon ami, car il considérait ça comme de l'impolitesse. Je savais que ça l'était, mais je m'en fichai. Je me retrouvai quelques mois plus tôt, quand il avait découvert que je picolais plutôt fréquemment. Sans une parole, continuant de siffloter "Chihuahua" de Dj Bobo, sans raison, je filai à la douche.

- Profite-en pour te laver la gorge, cracha Tetsu.

- Merde, répliquai-je, le jet d'eau à fond.

Je me lavai assez vite, m'habillai, puis rassemblai mes affaires. Tet-chan entra dans la chambre à ce moment, du chocolat au coin de la bouche une fois de plus, et me demanda ce que je faisais.

- Je rentre à la maison. Sinon, on va s'engueuler, et j'en ai pas envie.

- Tu te rends compte que tu m'as caché que tu buvais encore, se défendit Tetsu, en se calant le dos au mur.

- Et toi, répliquai-je, jetant rageusement mon tee-shirt sale dans mon sac, t'as pas fait gaffe au fait que j'ai plus bu depuis que j'ai mon chien. Je pensais que toi, Ken et Yukkie auriez été fiers, mais en ce qui te concerne, je me suis plantée.

Je me redressai totalement, le défiant du regard, avant d'enchainer :

- Oui, j'ai bu une bière, mais c'était occasionnel. Je vais pas recommencer comme avant.

- Ca, t'en sais rien.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Tetsu ? Je comprends pourquoi Sakura t'as fait la gueule un certain temps. Si t'as été aussi indulgent avec lui et ses soucis de drogue que tu l'es avec moi, je suis d'accord avec lui.

Le visage du leader de L'Arc changea, devint blême. Je constatai que je lui avais fait de la peine. Plus que je n'aurais cru. Cette phrase était sortit comme une tombée de lames de rasoir, mais il fallait que Tetsu comprenne ce que je ressentais, et ma façon de voir les choses. Je m'excusai malgré tout de l'avoir peiné.

- Tu sembles oublier que j'ai toujours rien dit à ton père, Annouck. C'est ça, la reconnaissance ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Ken aussi n'a rien dit. Yukkie non plus. Mais je suis sûre qu'eux auraient cherché à comprendre ce que je faisais avec une bière, au lieu de sortir les griffes comme tu l'as fais. Alors, je préfère rentrer, avant de dire des choses qui dépasseraient mes pensées, et que je risque de regretter.

- Comme tu veux. Je t'appellerai plus tard, si ça t'ennuie pas.

- Si c'est pour m'engueuler ou savoir si j'ai une tequila à portée de main, pas la peine.

Sur ces mots, j'ajustai mon sac sur l'épaule, fis quand même un bisou à Tet-chan qui eut le geste de me serrer dans ses bras. Je me reculai avant qu'il ne le fasse, allai enfiler mes baskets, puis sortis dans la chaleur de l'été, pour aller en direction du pub, voir mes grands-parents et mon chien, achetant au passage une pomme pour atténuer l'odeur de l'alcool.


	29. Vingt neuvième chapitre

J'arrivai enfin au pub, et n'y trouvai que mon grand-père. Je passai derrière le bar lui dire "bonjour", et lui demander où était ma grand-mère et Kami, dans la foulée.

- Kami a vomi du sang, tôt ce matin. Mamy l'a emmené au vétérinaire.

- Et merde... J'espère que son départ est encore loin.

- Tu sais ma puce, il vaut mieux t'y préparer. N'oublie pas que ton chien n'est plus tout jeune.

- Je sais, Papy. Mais bon, j'espère quand même... C'est mon bébé, comme Adam.

Mon grand-père termina sa vaisselle, puis me pressa doucement l'épaule. Un geste qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses. J'avais remarqué que Kami était plus patraque que d'habitude, mais je ne voulais pas voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient : il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

- Tu veux que Papy te prépare un chocolat ? proposa mon grand-père, me voyant triste à l'idée que j'allais perdre mon chien.

- Ouais, je veux bien, onegai.

- Va t'assoir, je t'amène ça.

Je me dirigeai comme une automate vers une des tables du fond, le regard dans le vide. Tout se bousculait, et je regrettai les paroles que j'avais prononcées à l'égard de Tet-chan. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, je l'en remerciais, mais sa réaction avait été plutôt rude, si bien que j'étais braquée. Quel caractère j'avais, mine de rien. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Toujours pensive, je remarquai à peine mon grand-père me donner un bol de chocolat au lait froid, avec un pain au chocolat. Je le remerciai, puis il me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. J'allais lui demander de répéter, mais captai quand je vis Sakura s'assoir sur la chaise d'à côté.

- Vous ici, jeune homme ?

- Pas besoin de faire la dure avec moi, répliqua l'ex-batteur de L'Arc d'une voix douce. Je sais pour Kami, et j'ai aussi eu droit à un coup de fil de Tetsu tout à l'heure.

- Pire qu'un téléphone arabe, dis-moi. Mais... comment t'as su que j'étais là ? J'ai dit à Tetsu que je rentrai à la maison.

- Il me l'a dit, mais tu ne serais pas rentrée sans Kami. Et tu m'avais dit que tu le laissais ici, de temps en temps. Donc, je suis d'abord venu, et je vois que j'ai bien fait.

- La leçon de morale va pas tarder ? demandai-je, sur un ton qui annonçait un début d'ironie.

- Non, Annouck. Je comprends que t'ai voulu fêter la Coupe du Monde à ta façon. J'aimerais juste que les occasions de ce genre ne deviennent pas un prétexte. Tu as bien freiné d'après ce que m'a dit Tet-chan. Il ne faudrait pas que ça reparte pour un tour, tu comprends ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Mais si Tetsu avait réagit comme toi, on se serait pas engueulés.

- Et toi, tu te serais pas cabrée, termina Sakura.

Un peu honteuse, je baissai les yeux sur mon bol, auquel je n'avais pas encore touché. Je m'apprêtai à demander à mon ami si j'avais eu tort de partir comme ça, quand ma boule de poils préférée (avec Adam) arriva vers nous, accompagnée de ma grand-mère. Après nous avoir salués, je lui demandai ce qu'avait dit le vétérinaire.

- Rien de très réjouissant. Apparemment, son estomac a une grave infection, et il est trop vieux pour être opéré. C'est assez important.

- Okay, j'ai compris. Merci, Mamy, de l'avoir emmené au véto.

Sans un mot de plus, elle alla dans la réserve. Kami plaça ses antérieurs sur mes genoux, histoire de réclamer un câlin. Je lui grattai alternativement la tête, le cou et le dos, ne réalisant pas très bien qu'il pouvait partir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Panda-chan... Comment je vais faire sans lui ? Ca a été le seul qui a pu me faire arrêter de boire. Je vais pas tenir.

- Annouck, tu tiendras le coup !

- Nan... Je le sais très bien. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Et puis cette foutue Laura qui tarde à s'en aller. Quelle...

Je fus interrompue par ma grand-mère qui m'avertie, depuis la porte de la réserve, que quelqu'un était au téléphone et voulait me parler.

- Papa ?

- Non, malheureusement. Laura da.

- Quand on parle du loup, marmonnai-je, en me levant. Je te confis mon bébé ? ajoutai-je, à l'attention de Sakura.

- Oui, pas de problèmes. Essaie de rester calme.

- Je te promets rien.

J'allai rejoindre ma grand-mère, qui me tendis le combiné, que je saisis à contre-coeur.

- moshi-moshi ?

- Annouck, est-ce que je peux te parler... Disons, aujourd'hui ?

- Ca sent le départ, ça.

- En fait, je pars demain. J'aurais voulu te voir avant de retourner en France.

- De toutes façons, j'ai pas trop le choix. T'en as dit trop ou pas assez. jaa... Je suis au pub de mes grands-parents. Tu te souviens de l'endroit ?

- Oui, bien sûr. J'arrive.

Je raccrochai, me demandant ce qu'elle avait de si important à me dire. La femme que j'aimais le moins sur cette planète arriva enfin, moins de vingt minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles j'avais tourné en rond comme une lionne en cage. Quand celle qui s'avérait être ma mère arriva, je lui demandai ce qu'elle me voulait.

- En fait, commença-t-elle, apparemment assez gênée, j'aurais voulu te parler de ton père.

- Eh ben quoi ?

- En fait... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça...

- Ben accouche, me fais pas languir plus longtemps.

Quoi qu'il devait se passer, je sentais le mauvais coup venir. Laura se cala dos au mur, comme l'avait fait Tetsu plus tôt chez lui. Je poussai la paperasse qui trainait sur le bureau pour m'y installer, et pressai l'autre "étrangère" pour qu'elle active un peu.

- En fait, je...

- Annouck !

Ma grand-mère entra d'un coup, sans un regard en direction de celle qui aurait pu être sa belle-fille, pour me dire que mon épagneul avait un traitement.

- C'est des gélules à mettre dans sa nourriture, précisa-t-elle, depuis entrebâillement de la porte. Je les ai mises dans ton sac.

- D'accord. Merci, Mamy.

- Et j'ai entendu à la radio que la France est perdue la Coupe du Monde. Pas trop déçue ?

- Nan, Zidane a rattrapé le coup.

- Ton chien est malade ? demanda Laura, tandis que ma grand-mère refermait la porte.

- Ouais, un peu.

- J'en suis désolée. Mais, je ne savais pas que tu aimais le foot... ?

- En même temps, tu sais rien de moi, crachai-je. Bon, tu disais... ?

- En fait, enchaina la Française, en se tortillant les doigts, j'aurais voulu te parler un peu de mes origines, qui sont aussi les tiennes, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Ben, vas-y, dis-je, avec un haussement d'épaules. Je sais que j'ai des origines d'Espagne.

- Et tu en as d'Algérie, m'apprit Laura. Mes parents sont des Pieds-Noirs.

Et voilà ! pensai-je. Ca explique enfin pourquoi j'aime pas DeGaulle !

Laura se lança dans une explication sur le pourquoi on appelait les Français d'Afrique du Nord ainsi, mais je la stoppai, lui expliquant à mon tour que je connaissais très bien l'histoire de l'Algérie, et que donc, je n'avais pas besoin d'un cours particulier là-dessus.

- Pour terminer avec ça, ma mère est née à Mostaganem, et mon père, à Oran.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit, mais je crois que c'était pour autre chose que tu voulais me voir, non ?

On aurait cru une pièce de théâtre : Laura d'un côté, s'amusant avec ses doigts, moi de l'autre, assise sur la table, bougeant autant qu'une statue. Je commençai à m'impatienter, et mon mouvement de jambe arriva progressivement, jusqu'à ce que ma basket cogne contre le pied en bois du bureau. Ma "mère" rouvrit enfin la bouche.

- D'abord, il faut que tu saches que même si j'ai aimé ton père, il n'a pas été le seul garçon avec qui je suis sortie. Il y en a eu d'autres avec qui j'ai couché.

- Et le métro, il t'es pas passé dessus, des fois ? demandai-je, ironique, avant de me rappeler le conseil que m'avait donné Sakura.

- Non, le métro ne m'est pas passé dessus, comme tu dis si bien. Ce que j'essaie de te dire... C'est que... Entre la période où je suis sortie avec Hyde et celle où on a découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai été voir d'autres garçons.

Je déglutis de travers, priant le Ciel pour qu'elle ne dise pas ce que je pensais.

- Et, ne va pas te faire des idées par rapport à ce que je vais te dire, mais... Peut-être que Hyde n'est pas ton père biologique.

Heureusement que j'étais assise, car je me serais sans doutes effondrée. Elle avait attendu tout ce temps pour me dire ça ? Non mais elle se foutait de la gueule de qui, celle-là ?

- T'es dégueulasse ! T'es une vraie saloperie !

- Annouck, continua-t-elle, comme si ce n'étais pas très grave, je ne te dis que ce qui en est. J'ai dit à Hyde que j'étais enceinte parce qu'il avait été le premier garçon avec qui j'avais couché, mais peut-être qu'il n'en est rien.

- Et tu trouves ça normal ? demandai-je, haussant légèrement le ton.

- Non, évidemment. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, j'ai fait une erreur. Mais j'étais tellement secouée...

- Ah, parce que moi je suis pas secouée peut-être ? coupai-je, les poings serrés, prête à lui rentrer dedans. T'as attendu tous ces mois pour me dire que mon père n'est peut-être pas celui que je crois ? Mais t'es bonne qu'à foutre la merde, toi ! Et avoue, Laura, que t'avais déjà cette idée de me le dire depuis le début !

Le fait qu'elle reste sans rien dire me confirma que j'avais raison. Comment cette femme pouvait m'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi important, et rester d'un calme qui s'avérait être stressant ?

- De toutes façons, n'oublie pas que le père, c'est celui qui élève et aime l'enfant.

- Facile à dire pour toi ! T'as jamais été là, sauf pour créer des emmerdes !

Je me levai d'un bond, pour me mettre face à elle, et lui dis de dégager une bonne fois pour toutes. Son regard resta impassible, mais elle se décida à quitter le mur pour franchir la porte.

- Une dernière chose..., fit-elle, en se tournant vers moi. Si tu t'es déjà posé la question, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ton prénom.

- Merci de me dire au moins ça de vrai.

Laura s'en alla enfin, sans un "adieu" pour qui que ce soit. Quant à moi, encore remuée par cette nouvelle, j'allai rejoindre Sakura, toujours occupé avec Kami qui avait, apparemment, mit sa jalousie de côté. Mon ami me demanda ce que la Française voulait, tandis que je m'installai lourdement sur ma chaise, le regard dans le vide.

- Annouck, ça va pas ?

- Panda-chan, est-ce que les hôpitaux peuvent nous donner des renseignements sur notre naissance ?

- Pardon ?

Je répétai ma question, faisant attention à ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas me faire entendre de mes grands-parents.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui, c'est faisable. Pourquoi cette question ?

Attaquant enfin mon chocolat qui avait refroidi, je rapportai ce que m'avait dit Laura à propos de mes origines en général. Sakura me demanda ce que j'en pensais, mais bien entendu, j'étais trop retournée pour pouvoir réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Ce que je savais, c'était que si Laura avait raison, ma vie allait prendre un virage dangereux.

- Viens avec moi, déclara l'ex-batteur de Laruku, en se levant.

- Attends, j'ai pas fini mon bol.

- Ben, termine, et après on bouge. Il faut tirer cette histoire au clair.

Je terminai mon chocolat à la va-vite, avalant de travers au passage, puis ce fut Sakura qui prit la parole pour dire à mon grand-père qu'on avait un truc à faire, et qu'on repasserait chercher Kami le plus vite possible. N'étant pas mécontente que mon Papy ne cherche pas à savoir la conversation entre son ex-belle-fille et moi, je suivis mon ami d'un pas pressé.


	30. Trentième chapitre

Sakura et moi avions pris le chemin de l'hosto où j'étais née. Bien entendu, ils étaient trop débordés pour chercher le dossier lié à ma naissance ; du coup, la secrétaire nous avait dit qu'elle s'en occuperait, et contacterait un de nous deux. Dégoûtée, j'étais partie sans dire "au revoir". Sakura avait tenté de me rassurer, comme quoi Laura avait sans doutes encore menti, histoire de laisser sa marque, comme des années plus tôt. A part que là, il s'agissait de ma vie, et de celle de Hyde. Est-ce que lui savait que son ex avait été une sacrée "couche-toi-là", et que mon géniteur était peut-être un autre mec inconnu à notre bataillon ? Non, évidemment... Pourquoi elle lui aurait dit la vérité ? C'est plus facile de se servir des gens, surtout dans des situations si importantes.

J'avais récupéré Kami, et Panda-chan nous avait reconduits à la maison. Il m'avait assuré une fois de plus que la Française-fouteuse-de-troubles avait dit des conneries, mais je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Megumi fut surprise de me voir rentrer si tôt, et je le fus aussi en voyant l'horloge : seulement treize heures. Comme ça avait pu me paraître long... et rapide en même temps.

- Au fait, ma puce, Tetsu a appelé pour voir si tu là, et aussi si tu pouvais le rappeler.

- Pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit..., répondis-je, avec le même ton qu'ont les zombies dans les films d'horreur.

- Tu as faim ? T'es pâle...

- J'ai pas faim.

Je détachai mon épagneul, posai la laisse, lui donnai à manger avec ses médicaments, et allai à la chambre, regarder la télé. Je me mis le film "La Ligne Verte", suivi de "Rose Red", puis "Las Vegas Parano", où les idioties de Johnny Depp m'arrachèrent tout juste un sourire. Pendant qu'il était occupé avec Benicio Del Toro, qui voulait à tous prix la radio dans le bain avec lui, Megumi m'avertit qu'elle allait sortir avec Hiroki faire des courses, le lendemain matin. Je lui fis signe de la main, et enchainai les films tels que "Misery", ou encore "Shining".

Le soir, je ne fus pas d'une grande conversation, et encore moins compagnie, cogitant sur tout et rien, ne faisant même plus attention ni à Kami, ni à Adam. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, écoutant en boucle "unmei no dea" de Kami-san. C'est au matin qu'une merde de plus me tomba sur la tête.

Je me levai péniblement, faisant attention à ne pas écraser une patte de mon chien, couché à sa place. J'avalai un bol de lait, et vis que la gamelle de mon épagneul était encore pleine. M'attendant au pire, je retournai à la chambre, pour constater que mon toutou n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je m'abaissai, et lui touchai un antérieur : ça commençait à se raidir. Je touchai ensuite sa tête, et tentai de la faire pivoter, mais là aussi, ce fut plus dur que si ça avait été un être vivant. Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée : mon chien était mort. Sans une larme, ni un mot, j'allai chercher la serviette sèche avec laquelle je le lavais, et la posai sur son corps inerte. Attrapant le tapis des deux mains, je fis basculer mon chien, qui atterrit lourdement sur son autre flanc. Je rabattis le tissu en éponge de sorte à ce qu'il soit bien couvert, et réfléchis à ce que je devrai faire. Le téléphone sonna. Je décrochai sans même regarder le nom, mon regard porté sur Kami.

- Hm ?

_- Annouck, Ken da._

- Ah... Salut. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_- Ben, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller._

- Pour la bonne et simple raison que ça ne va pas. Dis, t'as prévu un truc aujourd'hui, ou même ce matin ?

_- Oui, passer te chercher pour qu'on se fasse une bouffe à la maison. Enfin, si tu veux. Pourquoi ?_

- Ca t'embête de m'emmener au vétérinaire... ?

_- Non, bien sûr. Kami est malade ?_

- J'aimerais bien qu'il le soit...

_- Okay, j'arrive._

Je m'installai à même le sol, après avoir raccroché, puis ne bronchai plus jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon guitariste préféré. Il eut l'intelligence de ne pas me faire remarquer que je n'avais toujours pas versé une larme par rapport au départ du chien, mais j'étais effondrée. Comment j'allais faire sans lui ? Avec l'épisode de Laura, en prime, c'était la rechute assurée.

Je pris mon chien dans mes bras, puis suivis Ken à l'extérieur, après qu'il ait laissé un mot à Megumi, expliquant notre absence. Dans la voiture, la conversation ne fut pas plus animée.

- Qu'est-ce que va faire le docteur ? me demanda mon ami, une fois arrivés devant le cabinet.

- L'incinérer.

Je descendis de la bagnole, Kami toujours dans mes bras, d'une extrême lourdeur. J'avais entendu dire qu'un être inaminé faisait le double de son poids habituel, mais je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être aussi pesant.

La secrétaire comprit ce qui nous avait amenés, et prévint le vétérinaire qu'il y avait un chien à incinérer, comme je l'avais pensé. Tanaka-sensei sortit de la nurserie, et prit Kami de mes bras. L'idée que je n'allais plus le revoir me provoqua une boule dans la gorge.

- Vous voulez garder la serviette ?

- Nan, laisse-lui, onegai shimasu. C'était la sienne.

- Dites vous quelque chose, Mlle Takarai, c'est que Kami n'a pas été malheureux.

- Ouais... C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais bon... C'est mon chien.

Sans un mot de plus, le véto sans alla faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris mon sac, et demanda à la secrétaire si elle pouvait m'envoyer la facture.

- Je ne devez rien, m'apprit-elle. C'est seulement en cas d'euthanasie.

- Ah, d'accord. Merci.

La secrétaire eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire, car un "au revoir" aurait été mal placé. Je retournai à la voiture, le visage aussi expressif qu'une poupée de cire. Ken ne dit rien, puis redémarra pour prendre la direction de chez lui. Ne desserrant pas les mâchoires, et une fois dans l'appartement, je m'installai lourdement sur le canapé, rejointe par mon ami, qui m'apprit que Yukkie n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Tu m'avais pas dit..., sortis-je, enfin.

- Il faut dire que quand je t'ai eu au téléphone, j'y ai plus pensé. Dis, Ann, est-ce que ça t'embêterait de me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Mon chien vient de mourir, rappelai-je, le regard dans le vide.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, avoue !

- C'est Laura... Elle m'a dit que...

La boule formée dans ma gorge se transforma en corde qui me monta jusqu'aux sinus. Ken m'encouragea à continuer.

- Que... Mon père n'était pas... Enfin...

Je ne parvins pas à continuer. C'était trop difficile d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde que cette femme avait raison. Ce fut quand Yukihiro arriva, quelques minutes plus tard, que je lâchai d'un coup la possibilité que mon père ne soit pas celui qui m'avait élevée depuis tout ce temps. Les garçons tinrent le même discourt que Sakura, ce qui ne me rassura pas le moins du monde, priant le Ciel pour que l'hôpital se décide à appeler.

Je rentrai à la maison en milieu d'après-midi, toujours à l'ouest. Je ne perdis pas de temps, et débarrassai tout ce qui me rappelait Kami : son collier, sa gamelle encore pleine, son bol d'eau, même le tapis dans ma chambre. Je fourrai le tout dans un sac plastique noir, et m'apprêtais à le descendre aux poubelles quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée, et Megumi me demander si j'étais là.

- Ouais, à la chambre.

Hiroki fonça dans la sienne, et ma belle-mère parut plus qu'étonnée de voir ce que je faisais.

- Ca sert à rien que je garde tout ça, répondis-je, avant qu'elle ne parle. Ken nous a emmenés au véto, à Kami et à moi, parce que... Kami était raide ce matin. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et j'ai même pas été foutue de me rendre compte de son départ.

- Ann, c'est pas ta faute si ton chien est décédé. Au contraire, il a fini ses jours avec quelqu'un qui l'a aimé.

- Et qui a pas changé ses sentiments envers lui, complétai-je.

Megumi s'approcha pour mes prendre dans ses bras, et me rassurer une fois de plus. Mais j'avais un sentiment d'échec, comme si j'étais fautive du fait que mon épagneul soit mort.

- Une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus de chien.

Megumi s'écarta, et me demanda pour quelles raisons. Je lui répondis que c'était trop d'attachement et de souffrance. Ma belle-mère ne dit rien de plus, et prit le sac en plastique fin, m'expliquant qu'elle allait elle-même le jeter.

- Okay. Je vais parler à Hiroki, avant qu'il me demande où est Kami.

J'allai rejoindre mon petit frère, occupé avec Kei, qu'il avait sorti de sa cage, et ses petites voitures. Ma présence ne le dérangea pas.

- Hiroki-chan, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Mon petit bonhomme leva le visage vers moi, l'air soudain désintéressé par son activité précédente. Comment j'allais lui dire ? Sans savoir pourquoi, la phrase "Il faut bien qu'ils entendent parler de la mort un jour" dans "Simetierre" me revint en mémoire. J'aurais préféré que Hiroki entende parler de ça un peu plus tard, quand même.

- Il est où, Kami ?

Je m'installai au sol, en tailleur, mes triturant les doigts.

- Il est parti voir Kami-sama.

- Pourquoi ?

Question qui tue !

- Tu sais qu'il est vieux, ne ? Alors comme ici, on ne peut plus le soigner, il est allé au Paradis. Mais il n'est pas seul, il y a d'autres animaux là-bas.

- Ah ! Et il revient quand, dis ?

- ee to... En fait, on ne le verra plus. Il faut qu'il reste là-bas. Lui viendra nous voir de temps en temps.

- Mais on le verra pas ?

- Tu as tout compris, conclus-je, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi, Ane ?

Je secouai la tête, lui répondant que moi-même, je ne le savais pas, et que des fois, Kami-sama faisait des choses que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Je me gardai bien d'ajouter le fait que malgré ça, je ne croyais toujours pas en Lui. Hiroki ne chercha pas plus loin, et répéta à Kei ce que je venais de lui dire, le lapin écoutant attentivement. Je remarquai alors que j'avais tenu à peu près les mêmes propos que notre père m'avait tenu, quand j'étais petite. Dans ma chambre, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je me levai d'un bond, y courut, pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Tetsu. Je ne répondis pas. Il me semblait qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis la veille. Etrange la notion du temps que peuvent avoir les humains, parfois. Mon portable sonna une fois de plus, et là encore, je ne bronchai pas. Pourquoi ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui appelait ? Ils attendaient quoi pour le faire ? Un typhon ? Cette attente commençait à peser sévère. J'envoyai un texto à Sakura, pour savoir ce qu'il en était. La réponse, un instant plus tard, fut claire "Toujours rien, ma puce. gomen.". Je m'affalai comme un torchon sur mon lit, et tentai de ne penser à rien. Peine perdue : tout se bousculait de plus en plus dans mon cerveau aussi bien rempli qu'un ordinateur. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : dormir pendant des jours et des jours, oublier Laura et ce qu'elle m'avait dit, et recevoir un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital où je répondrais "Mais pourquoi vous appelez ? Je sais très bien que mon père est celui que je pense !". Mais ça, c'était trop beau. Le téléphone sonna une fois de plus. Je décrochai, sans en avoir vraiment envie, mon bras valide sur mes yeux clos.

- Quoi !

_- Charmante ta façon de répondre._

- Tetsu, je me passe d'ironie, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_- Savoir comment tu te sens. J'ai eu Ken au téléphone. Il m'a dit pour Kami. Je suis vraiment désolé._

- Il t'a parlé que de Kami ?

_- Non, il m'a dit que Laura avait fait un coup de vache, mais il ne s'est pas attardé. C'est quoi cette histoire, au juste ?_

Après m'être levée pour fermer la porte de ma chambre, je racontai en gros à Tet-chan ce qu'il s'était passé peu après mon départ de chez lui.

_- Et tu en penses quoi ?_

- Tu veux que j'en pense quoi, gros malin ? Je sais plus du tout ! Et ces cons de l'hosto qui sont pas foutus d'appeler. Ils ont peur de se faire une entorse au poignet ou quoi ?

_- Sois un peu patiente, ils vont te téléphoner._

- Ouais, mais ma patience, pour le coup, elle a atteint ses limites beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Bon, tu voulais autre chose ?

_- Pas spécialement, juste te parler, et aussi savoir si tu me faisais encore la tête._

- Oui, répondis-je, sèchement. T'as été d'une grande finesse hier, et d'une psychologie pas possible. Au lieu de chercher à comprendre, tu m'engueules. Après, tu t'étonnes que je me braque.

_- Ecoute, j'ai tellement la trouille que ça finisse mal que je m'énerve un peu trop vite._

- Mouais, ben calme-toi un peu, ça fera pas de mal.

J'entendis quelqu'un l'appeler au loin, et lui demandai qui c'était.

_- Une amie._

- Okay. Bon, je vais faire un tour, moi. Si je reste ici, je vais devenir barge.

_- Tu vas boire ?_

- Peut-être, oui. Là, j'en ai besoin. Et si tu veux me gronder un bon coup, vas-y.

_- Non, Annouck, je comprends ce qui te pousse à le faire. N'en abuse pas trop quand même._

Je lui promis d'essayer, puis raccrochai. J'allai d'abord à la douche, puis avertis Megumi que je sortais.

- Ne rentre pas tard.

- Ouais.

Première chose : je fonçai au combini, et me pris un pack de bières, ainsi qu'une pomme, que j'allai consommer dans un parc peu fréquenté.


	31. Trente et unième chapitre

Une semaine passa, et toujours rien. J'avais passé tous les jours avec le téléphone dans la poche, comme si ça allait le motiver pour sonner, mais rien n'y fit. De plus, Masauji était retourné au Brésil, auprès de sa famille, pour les vacances, et donc, pas de travail. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire pour m'occuper l'esprit. Même le dessin me pompait le peu d'énergie que j'avais. J'en trouvais malgré tout pour picoler. Et pour combler le tout, Megumi, me voyant patraque, pensait que la solution était de me laisser seule. Pas la meilleure des idées, mais je n'avais pas envie de discuter, de toutes façons.

Tandis que j'écoutais pour la énième fois le CD de Kami-san, ma belle-mère étant sortie avec Hiroki, mon téléphone se fit entendre. Je m'en saisis, et répondis, après avoir constaté que c'était le leader de L'Arc, et non la secrétaire de l'hôpital. Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit, une fraction de seconde, et ne me lâcha plus.

- Si ?

_- Salut, toi. Ca va ?_

- Mouais...

_- Tu tiens le coup pour Kami et le reste ?_

- J'essaie, répondis-je, en me levant pour me diriger vers la porte, où le poster de Marilyn Manson était toujours scotché. Et toi, comment ça va ?

_- Ca va plutôt bien, si on fait abstraction que je m'inquiète pour toi._

- Si tu te poses la question, oui, j'ai bu comme un trou.

_- Annouck... Je sais plus quoi te dire, moi._

- Ben, tais-toi, alors. Des fois, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. En plus, je vois Ken tout à l'heure, il pourra me faire la leçon à ta place.

Quelqu'un l'appela, et je reconnus la voix.

- T'es sûr que c'est juste une amie ?

_- Qui ? Ayana ? Mais oui, bien sûr._

- Vous avez pas atteint le stade "plus si affinités" ?

_- Mais dis donc, est-ce que ça te regarde ?_

Même si Tetsu l'avait dit sous le ton de la plaisanterie, je le pris plutôt mal.

- Ouais, t'as raison, c'est pas mes affaires. Bon, je quitte, parce qu'en ce moment, on se parle que pour s'engueuler, et j'en ai marre. De toutes façons, j'ai un truc à faire.

_- Pas une bêtise, au moins ?_

- Ca te regarde pas.

Sur ces mots, je raccrochai, et, d'un geste rageur, envoyai le portable contre le mur. Le mobile s'ouvrit sous le choc, et la batterie fit un bond. J'allai d'un pas rapide à la salle d'eau, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé, que je laissai dans la serrure. J'ôtai le bandana noir que j'avais mis autour de mon cou, comme le faisait le chanteur Renaud, pour le passer sous l'eau glaciale. Ne craignant pas trop l'eau froide, je restai un moment immobile, le pressant pour qu'il s'imbibe au maximum. Une fois ça fait, je le passai autour de mon poignet gauche, et fis comme je pus un noeud bien serré. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent dans le lavabo. Je n'y fis pas attention, plus concentrée à chercher une lame de rasoir ou quelque chose de tranchant. Je trouvai ce que je voulais dans le placard où il y avait les médicaments et les pansements. Je fis jouer la lame entre mes doigts, semi-consciente de ce que j'allais faire.

- Je suis fada...

Je refermai le placard, et retournai au lavabo. Je calai mon bras sur le rebord pour avoir un appuie, et donnai un coup de lame sur le tissu humide. La peau étant endolorie par le froid, je ne sentis rien. Croyant m'être loupée, je recommençai encore une fois, plus violemment. Une goutte de sang se mélangea à l'eau qui avait commencé à sécher sur la porcelaine. Je m'abaissai, prise d'un léger vertige, et m'allongeai sur le sol froid.

- De toutes façons, qui me regrettera si je meurs pour de bon ? J'amène que des merdes.

La voix qui m'accompagnait depuis toujours ajouta son grain de sel : _"T'es nulle... T'es qu'une sale petite égoïste... T'as pensé à ton père, à ton frère ? A Tetsu qui s'est tant emmerdé pour t'aider ? Aux autres membres qui t'ont soutenue ? Et tu oses demander qui te regrettera ? Imbécile !"_.

- Ta gueule ! Si je fais ça, c'est simplement parce que j'en peux plus... En plus, Haido n'est peut-être que celui qui m'a élevée... Tu te rends compte que ça fout une vie en l'air ?

_"Il n'y a pas que ça, l'alcool, Kami, Laura... Il y a autre chose, on le sait toutes les deux !"_

- T'as qu'à me dire quoi, toi qui es si douée...

Malgré ce "dialogue" et mes pensées qui s'embrouillaient, j'enlevai le bandeau sans trop de difficultés, pour l'envoyer valdinguer. Je me calai sur le côté gauche, dos à la porte, la tête sur mon bras blessé. Je pliai le bras pour regarder les plaies, qui étaient profondes, mais sous l'effet de ce geste, il y eu une giclée de sang qui atterri sur mon tee-shirt. Laissant retomber mon bras lourdement sur le carrelage, je me mis à observer le liquide criard couler. Je me rappelai que quand les infirmiers faisaient des prises de sang, ça avait une couleur opaque et foncée. Là, c'était comme si j'avais trempé un pinceau rouge dans un verre d'eau : liquide, fluide... Je savais que c'était l'alcool que j'avais dans le corps qui produisait ça, je l'avais appris en stage pour devenir tatoueuse. Une flaque rouge se forma, doucement mais sûrement, léchant mon bras meurtri. Pour ne pas avoir peur, je me mis à me remémorer (car je commençai à ne plus avoir la force de parler) "Little Susie" de Michael Jackson.

_... Everyone came to see... The girl that now is dead... So blind stare the eyes in her head... And suddenly a voice from the crowd said... This girl lived in vain... Her face bear such agony, such strain... But only the man from next door... Knew Little Susie and how he cried... As he reached down... To close Susie's eyes... She lie there so tenderly... Fashioned so slenderly... Lift her with care... Oh the blood in her hair... It was all for God's sake... For her singing the tune... For someone to feel her despair... To be damned to know hoping is dead and you're doomed... Then to scream out... And nobody's there... She knew no one cared... Father left home, poor mother died... Leaving Susie alone... Grandfather's soul too had flown... No one to care... Just to love her... How much can one bear... Rejecting the needs in her prayers... Neglection can kill... Like a knife in your soul... Oh it will... Little Susie fought so hard to live..._

Toujours avec ma chanson, des pas précipités retentirent non loin de moi.

- Annouck ?

Je ne parvins pas à bouger la tête, mais mon oreille fit un mouvement incontrôlable en arrière, comme celle d'un chien qui entend un bruit inconnu. Je reconnu qui m'appelait.

- Ken...

Par contre, je ne reconnus pas ma propre voix. Je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'elle puisse être aussi faible. Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

- Annouck, t'es là ?

Cette fois, c'était Sakura. J'aurais voulu leur crier que j'étais au sol, le poignet ouvert. Je parvins tout juste à dire leurs prénoms. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai finalement aller. Je sentais ce liquide qui me permettait de vivre sortir de mes veines.

- Annouck ! Ouvre !

Ma tête devenue trop lourde pour tenir seule tomba dans la flaque de sang qui s'était formée. L'odeur immonde me monta aux narines.

- ANNOUCK !

Des coups bien plus forts retentirent. Je les entendis de plus en plus loin. Un bruit fracassant retentit. Je devinai que les garçons avaient défoncé la porte.

- Oh, non ! Ken, vite !

Ken appela une ambulance, et Panda-chan tenta comme il put d'arrêter le flot de sang qui poursuivait sa course hors de mon bras. Je me sentis soulevée, et Ken dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais dans un trou noir, et que ça avait quelque chose d'ironique. J'avais toujours eu peur d'être dans l'obscurité, et là, c'était moi qui allait à elle. Les mots encourageants des garçons pour que je tienne bon me parvinrent à peine, tandis que je plongeai dans un puits dont je ne voyais pas la fin.


	32. Trente deuxième chapitre

Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais il n'y a personne. Autour de moi, tout semble à l'abandon : les maisons en ruines, les arbres morts, le ciel gris et bas, l'humidité montante du sol comme un marécage de béton. J'appelle, mais personne ne répond. Je ne m'attendais pas au contraire, mais ça aurait quand même été rassurant. J'essaie de me lever, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. On dirait que mes bras sont menottés. Je regarde alternativement le gauche et le droit : ni l'un ni l'autre n'est attaché. Pourtant, mes efforts restent vains. Même mes jambes ne veulent pas répondre à mon ordre qui est d'avancer. Pourquoi ? Je me pose encore la question, ou plutôt le mot, quand tout deviens de plus en plus sombre. Je tente de me débattre pour bouger, mais autant essayer de sortir de sables mouvants : nada ! Le ciel s'obscurcit de plus en plus. Je tente de bouger la tête, de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui ressemblait à l'apocalypse, quand je me rappelle ce que j'avais fait. Serait-ce ma punition pour avoir tenté de mettre fin à mes jours ?

Cette nouvelle question demeura sans réponse : mes yeux m'obéirent enfin, pas pour se fermer, mais l'inverse. J'émergeai tout doucement pour voir les murs blancs, et sentir l'odeur des produits désinfectants d'un hosto. Ainsi donc, j'étais encore vivante ? Comment devais-je le prendre ? Honneur (_"Vis ta vie, ça en vaut la peine !"_) ou punition (_"Assume un peu tes erreurs, ma fille, et vis avec !"_) ? Je ne me creusai pas la cervelle d'avantage, constatant que je ne pouvais que très peu bouger mes bras pour deux raisons : la première était que le droit avait l'aiguille d'une perfusion dans la peau, semblable à celles utilisées pour prélever le sang des donneurs ; et la deuxième était que Ken s'était endormi sur un fauteuil, ma main dans la sienne, et sa tête dessus. Au moins, ça, je ne l'avais pas cauchemardé. Je restai ainsi, pensive, les yeux dans le vague, constatant qu'au dehors il faisait noir (l'horloge qui indiquait 03h05), et qu'il pleuvait. Pas génial pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un qui avait fait une T.S., au contraire. Je me demandai, tout en regardant la flotte à la lumière des réverbères, ce qu'il serait advenu si Ken et Panda-chan n'étaient pas venus. Sans doutes, je me serais vidée comme un porcelet, inondant le sol de la salle de bain, et salissant mes fringues sans m'en rendre compte. Et j'aurais loupé plein de choses... Mais quand on n'en peut plus, c'est des fois une bonne chose de partir, même si on agit égoïstement. A moins que... Peut-être que non, au final ? Je cogitais les questions dans tous les sens quand Ken se réveilla à son tour. Il parut surpris de me voir avec les yeux ouverts.

- Salut, Ken-chan.

Je fus surprise de voir que ma voix était redevenue normale. J'avais roupillé combien de temps ?

- Salut, répondit-il simplement, en se redressant, sans pour autant me lâcher. Alors, jeune fille, t'as rien à me dire ?

L'homme que j'avais près de moi était bien différent de celui que je connaissais : si l'un était rieur, gamin, toujours prêt pour dire une bêtise, celui-là avait l'air aussi sérieux qu'un proviseur qui va annoncer à un élève qu'il est viré de l'école pour un certain temps.

- Ben, déjà que je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça, mais aussi que si c'était à refaire, je me gênerais pas.

- Mais pourquoi, bon sang ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre, parce que je suis peut-être une bâtarde, de sûr une alcoolo, un nid à emmerdes...

Ken pressa ma main comme pour me dire de stopper ma liste naissante, et prit à son tour la parole pour me faire remarquer que je me rabaissai.

- Dis que c'est faux, si t'es un homme !

- C'est faux, répliqua-t-il, toujours aussi sérieux et fermé. C'est vrai que tu bois, mais tu n'es pas une vraie alcoolique. Tu n'es pas non plus une bâtarde, puisque tu as des parents.

- Megumi n'est pas ma mère.

- Et Hyde, t'en fais quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, s'il est mon père ?

- C'est ton père ! C'est lui qui s'est fait chier à t'élever dès ta naissance, et qui continue.

- Ouais, mais...

Ma gorge se serra, si bien que je ne continuai pas ma phrase. Ken m'y encouragea.

- Mais ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit mon père, dans tous les sens du terme. Tu comprends ?

Je laissai couler une larme, que mon ami essuya du dos de sa main valide.

- Evidemment que je comprends, Annouck. Mais je suis sûr que cette femme, cette Laura, a menti. C'est une machine à histoires, je t'apprends rien. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque-là, par rapport à elle, et au reste.

Je me redressai un peu, sacrément honteuse de ce que j'avais fait. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne revenais pas sur mes positions : si c'était à recommencer, je le ferais.

- En parlant de ça, continua mon guitariste favori, Sakura s'est encore crevé pour que ton dossier sorte enfin du placard. Normalement, on devrait l'avoir aujourd'hui.

Je hochai la tête. Au moins, on serait fixés. S'il avait fallu que je passe près de la mort pour qu'on se décide à me dire la vérité, j'aurais peut-être dû me taillader le poignet plus tôt.

Les heures défilèrent très, voire même trop, lentement. C'était vraiment stressant. Ni Ken ni moi ne parvînmes à nous rendormir, et je remerciais mon ami de ne pas me faire une leçon de morale, ajoutant que Tet-chan allait sûrement s'en charger.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, Annouck.

- Mais bon sang, y a des moments où il m'étouffe ! C'est pire qu'un pot de glue, des fois !

- Il est anxieux, répondit Ken, en haussant les épaules. On peut pas lui en vouloir.

- On peut pas en vouloir à qui ?

Le guitariste de L'Arc et moi tournâmes la tête en même temps pour voir Tetsu arriver, le visage partagé entre plusieurs sentiments impossibles à décrypter.

_Alors là ma fille,_ pensai-je, _tu vas en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond !_

Ken rompit enfin le silence, prétextant qu'il avait un petit creux à l'estomac. Je regardai de nouveau la pendule : il était 10h du matin.

- Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, répondit Tet-chan.

- Pas spécialement.

- De toutes façons, me fit remarquer Ken, ton petit-déjeuner ne va pas tarder.

Notre ami, à Tetsu et moi, se leva, puis prit la direction du couloir, et sans doute de l'ascenseur. Tetsu vint s'installer près de moi, sur le lit, et me demanda comment j'allais.

- genki. dômo.

- Annouck, t'as décidé de laisser Laura gagner la partie ?

- Au point où j'en suis, ça change quoi ?

- Tout, justement. Reprends-toi, merde ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que t'étais pas seule ?

Je soupirai, sachant qu'il avait raison, mais ne voulant pas l'admettre. Et puis, je n'avais toujours pas digérer toutes nos engueulades, pour un oui ou pour un non. Tetsu me pressa de lui répondre.

- Plein de fois, lâchai-je, enfin. J'ai pas oublié, t'inquiète. Mais comme j'ai dit à Ken, t'es pire qu'un tube de colle.

- Dis-toi bien un truc, répliqua Tetsu, d'un ton décidé, c'est que je ferai le maximum pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries, même si on se dispute.

Le regard dans le vide, je me mis à rire comme le faisait Fantômas quand il bernait l'inspecteur Juve et Fandor. Tet-chan me demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Rien de spécial, sauf que t'as atteint tes limites.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu veux m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi...

Je levai mon bras dont le poignet blessé était caché par une épaisse bande blanche aux bordures bleues.

- ... Mais t'as pas pu empêcher ça.

Là, j'avais été plus que loin, mais les mots étaient sortis comme ils étaient venus. Je les regrettai aussitôt, et voulu m'excuser, mais Tetsu s'était déjà levé pour partir.

- Putain... Que je suis conne !

Ken revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de Sakura qui tenait une enveloppe à la main, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parurent surpris de ne pas voir le leader de L'Arc. Je leur expliquai quand même la situation, et reconnus que j'avais abusé.

- Va le voir quand tu sortiras d'ici, me conseilla Ken.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire. Sakura, c'est quoi, ça ?

Panda-chan me tendis l'enveloppe sans un mot, ce qui me fit comprendre que c'était ce que j'attendais depuis quelques jours qui me parurent très longs. Maintenant ça en main, j'hésitai pour l'ouvrir.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ? me demanda Sakura.

Je fis signe que "non" de la tête, et m'y collai. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, je commençai à lire pour moi-même, anxieuse. C'était les résultats d'une amniocentèse pratiquée quelques mois avant ma naissance. Il y avait des calcules incompréhensibles, mais ce fut la première phrase qui suffit sur la vérité de mes origines.

Ne voyant mon visage garder la même expression, Ken me demanda ce qu'il en était.

- Si un jour je vois Laura, retenez-moi, histoire que je la laisse en vie.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?

L'arrivée du docteur m'empêcha de répondre à mon ami.

- Alors, mademoiselle, comment allez-vous ?

- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui a tenté de se foutre en l'air, répondis-je, avec un léger sourire.

- Vous avez failli y arriver, et de plus, entre votre groupe sanguin très rare, et tout l'alcool qu'il y avait dans votre sang, vous avez été limite. Enfin, vous pourrez sortir demain. Par contre, il faudra faire attention à vos points, et changer votre bandage régulièrement.

Cette phrase me rappela que je l'avais fait à Kami, sauf que lui n'avait pas voulu la blessure de son cou. Que devait-il penser, mon chien, de là où il était ? Sans doutes aurait-il été étonné, bien qu'il fut très intelligent, comme Adam et la plupart des animaux.

- Mis à part ça, enchaina le docteur, vous avez lu ?

- L'essentiel, répondis-je, en rapportant mon regard sur la lettre. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir, et basta.

- J'espère que c'est ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, termina le médecin, avec un grand sourire franc, avant de quitter la chambre.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Ken.

- Panda-chan, mais je suis trop happy. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Mon ami fronça les sourcils, l'air d'autant comprendre que le guitariste de L'Arc. Je décidai d'arrêter la torture, et lu, cette fois, à voix haute :

- Je vais faire court, il y a écrit _"Chromosomes : Takarai Hideto"_. Le reste, c'est Laura, mais ça on s'en serait douté. Ce qui veut dire...

- Que Hyde est bien ton père, acheva Ken-chan.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation, mais sans un sourire, pour le coup. J'avais fait une connerie énorme, et j'avais la haine envers moi-même par rapport à mon comportement envers Tet-chan. Il fallait absolument que je le vois, mais il fallait attendre le lendemain. Que ça allait être long...


	33. Trente troisième chapitre

Dès le lendemain soir, Ken m'emmena chez Tet-chan. J'aurais bien voulu fêter la bonne nouvelle de la veille, mais je préférais voir mon ami, pour m'excuser de mon mauvais comportement envers lui.

Arrivés devant le bâtiment, je n'étais plus sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire, et encore moins de quoi dire. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas du siège de la bagnole, Ken-chan me rassura, comme quoi Tetsu n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier.

- Certes, mais là, j'ai été plus que loin avec lui. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est grave ?

- L'important, Ann, c'est que toi, tu t'en rendes compte, et surtout que tu assumes.

- Ouais, t'as raison...

Je posai ma main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, mais me tournai vers Ken pour lui demander si Hyde avait été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Non, Annouck. On l'a pas prévenu. Ca sera à toi de le faire, à son retour.

Alors là, ça allait être pire que tout, car j'avais prévu de tout déballer.

Je quittai enfin la voiture, après avoir embrassé Ken, et remercié pour tout, puis entrai dans la tour, grâce au pass que nous avions. J'allai à l'ascenseur, puis décidai finalement de monter par les escaliers, cherchant surtout à repousser au plus le moment où j'allai voir mon ami, que j'avais aussi bien traité qu'une bouse de vache.

Je parvins enfin à l'étage, à la porte, puis frappai. J'entendis Tet-chan demander qui c'était.

- Annouck da.

Temps mort.

- Tetsu, ouvre, onegai. Je voudrais te parler.

Toujours rien.

- Allez ! Ouvre !

Autant parler à la porte-même. Je m'installai par terre, la tête contre le mur, et lui appris que je ne partirai pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ouvert.

Les minutes défilèrent, et la porte demeura fermée. Je décidai d'y aller en douceur.

- Tu te souviens de "L'empereur des Crèmes Glacées", Tet-chan ? La poésie que j'avais appris, pour l'école. "Convoque le costaud, rouleur de gros cigares, prie-le de fouetter, dans des coupes de cuisine, de concupiscents caillebottes. Les souillons, qu'elles flânent vêtues de leur robe habituelle ; que les gamins apportent des fleurs emballées dans les journaux du mois dernier. Qu'être soit la fin de sembler. Il n'y a qu'un seul empereur : l'empereur des crèmes glacées..."

Toujours pas de réponses. J'enchainai.

- ... "Prends dans la commode en bois blanc, qui a perdu ses trois poignées de verre, ce drap où un jour elle avait brodé des colombes-paons. Déplie-le tout entier pour qu'il cache ses traits. Si ses pieds cornus saillent, c'est pour nous montrer combien la voici froide, et gourde. Que la lampe appose ses rais. Il n'y a qu'un seul empereur : l'empereur des crèmes glacées..." T'as jamais trop aimé ce poème, surtout quand je t'ai dit que c'était sur la mort.

- Tu te souviens de celle d'Edgar Allan Poe ?

Le fait d'entendre enfin sa voix, assez grave par moment, étouffée par la porte close, me fit faire un bond, avant que je réponde que oui, je m'en souvenais.

- "Et maintenant les voyageurs, dans cette vallée, à travers les fenêtres rougeâtres, voient de vastes formes qui se meuvent fantastiquement aux sons d'une musique discordante ; pendant que, comme une rivière rapide et lugubre, à travers la porte pâle, une hideuse multitude se rue éternellement, qui va éclatant de rire...

- ... Ne pouvant plus sourire."

J'entendis les clés dans la serrure, et la porte blindée s'ouvrit enfin. Je levai la tête, étant toujours assise par-terre, et vis un homme à l'air fatigué, les cheveux en bataille. Tet-chan me tendit la main, que j'attrapai pour me lever, prenant appui sur la gauche en grimaçant par rapport à la douleur de mon poignet encore très fragile.

- Entre.

Je passai, et attendis que Tetsu parle à son tour, réalisant qu'en fait, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda mon ami, les bras croisés.

- Déjà, commençai-je, en me tortillant les doigts, je veux m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait, aussi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'ai vraiment été une garce.

- Non, tu n'étais pas bien, c'est tout. Mais tes dernières paroles m'ont fait très mal. Je ne méritais pas ça.

- Nan, c'est sûr, répondis-je, de plus en plus honteuse. Je sais pas quoi faire, surtout que ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à partir en couilles.

- Et presque dix mois que j'ai découvert ton foutu secret. Tu te rends compte, un peu ?

- Ouais... Et ça fait que quelques jours que les Français ont perdu la Coupe du Monde de Foot, achevai-je, tentant de garder mon sérieux.

Tetsu sourit, puis décroisa enfin ses bras pour se détendre. J'en profitai pour aller vers lui, et caler ma tête sur son épaule, mes mains jointes derrière son dos. Tet-chan passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, et je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer dangereusement : il avait dû passer de soixante pulsations/minutes à cent-quarante, facile.

_Calme-toi,_ priai-je, silencieusement. _Eh, mais c'est bon, vas-y mollo !_

Rien à faire. Je m'écartai légèrement de Tet-chan, et seulement là, il descendit à quelque chose d'à peu près normal.

- Alors, t'as eu les résultats ?

- Ouais, et ton pote est bien mon père.

- C'est super, Ann. Mais, il reste encore quelque chose que tu dois faire...

- Ca va être le plus dur, conclus-je, plus pour moi-même que pour le leader de L'Arc. Va bien falloir que j'y arrive.

- Ben, de toutes façons, je suis là.

N'osant pas le regarder, m'en voulant à mort, je calai ma tête contre son torse, et murmurai un faible "merci".

Je passai le reste de la journée avec Tet-chan, qui reprit son habitude de gros anxieux. Mais cette fois, je ne pris rien mal, bien au contraire.


	34. Trente quatrième chapitre

2006年09月.

La tournée de Hyde prit fin, mais à son retour à l'appartement, j'étais au boulot. Mon poignet avait bien cicatrisé, et j'avais pu reprendre le travail, mettant quand même des wristbands pour cacher ma balafre. Et puis, je ne voulais pas entendre des trucs du genre _"Où vous êtes-vous fait ça ?"_ (ça ne regardait personne) ou bien croiser des regards de pitié. Le soir, j'avais foncé voir Hyde, et n'étais parvenue à le lâcher qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes.

- Punaise, t'as les tifs longs !

- Tu dois être contente, toi qui m'aimes comme ça.

- C'est la coupe qui me plaît. Toi, je t'adore n'importe comment.

J'étais tellement contente de le retrouver que j'aurais encore plus de mal pour lui dire la vérité, et remarquai que j'avais aussi ce bracelet pour lui cacher ce que j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. En même temps, j'eus encore le temps d'y réfléchir : à peine les retrouvailles faites, Hyde nous apprit, à Hiroki et moi, que Megumi et lui allaient partir deux semaines à Hawaï. Du coup, avec mon petit frère, nous étions allés chez nos grands-parents, mais Takarai Junior n'y avait passé qu'une semaine, la deuxième étant chez les parents de sa mère ; chose que je trouvais assez logique. Ma grand-mère était bien plus inquiète pour moi depuis ma tentative de suicide, tandis que son mari faisait comme si de rien n'était, prétextant que ce n'était pas en ressassant cet épisode que ça allait nous faire avancer. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Même Megumi, qui avait été choquée que j'en arrive là, et qui ne savait pas le fin mot de mon histoire, était passée à autre chose. J'allais voir Tet-chan un maximum de fois entre mes pauses déjeuners, pour être rassurée. Il avait prit goût à me taquiner, me faisant remarquer qu'avant, c'était lui qui me collait aux baskets. Quant à moi, je lui faisais remarquer que ça n'avait pas trop changer, non plus.

En attendant, les deux semaines passèrent trop vite, et au retour des parents, un noeud se forma dans mon ventre : il était temps que je dise la vérité. Tetsu m'avait motivée du mieux qu'il avait pu, mais ça n'avait pas fait grand chose. En rentrant du travail, plus tôt que prévu, et stressée comme jamais, je ne trouvais que mon père au salon, occupé à manger un paquet de biscuit au chocolat.

- Megumi et Hiroki ne sont pas là ?

- Non, comme il fait beau, ils sont allés se promener.

- Ca tombe bien... Faut que je te parle d'un truc. Et tu risques de te mettre en colère, je préfère t'avertir.

- Ah bon ? me demanda Hyde, avec un grand sourire qui me fit mal au coeur. Pourquoi ?

Je m'installai sur la table de salon, et cherchai par quel bout commencer, pour décider d'attaquer ma tentative pour aller rejoindre mon chien.

- Déjà, je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai constamment ce bracelet au poignet.

- Ben oui, tiens, je veux bien. Je croyais que ce genre d'accessoire, c'était pas trop truc.

- Ca ne l'est toujours pas...

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, je l'ôtai puis montrai le dessous de mon poignet, où s'était formée une assez grosse cicatrise, si l'on partait du fait que les points avaient été retirés quatre jours plus tôt, et que leurs marques étaient restées. Hyde passa un petit moment à balader son doigt le long de son équivalent au cou, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Annouck ? C'est moi ?

- Je sais pas... Indirectement, oui. Et encore, t'es pas totalement fautif. C'est Laura qui a foutu sa merde, et j'en pouvais plus, j'ai craqué. Et puis y a eu Kami, aussi.

- C'est tout ?

- Oh non... ! Mais là, tu vas m'en vouloir.

- Vas-y, m'encouragea mon père, d'une voix douce.

- Facile à dire...

J'inspirai un bon coup, et lançai d'un coup :

- Je bois.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le regard de mon chanteur de père pour constater qu'il y avait beaucoup de peine, et je m'en voulais de plus en plus. Si j'avais eu une lame sous la main, je me serais volontiers entaillée, une nouvelle fois.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que j'ai été voir Marilyn Manson, à Bercy. J'ai juste voulu tenter le coup avec une fille que j'avais rencontrée dans la file d'attente, mais je voulais pas y retoucher. Et puis quand j'ai vu Laura, j'ai eu envie de boire pour de bon.

- Et tout ce temps, tu ne m'as rien dit... ! Mais bon sang, Annouck, je suis ton père ! T'aurais pu me parler de ça !

La peine que je ressentais fit place à de la colère. Me maîtriser allait être pire, alors je me lâchai.

- En fait oui, à la réflexion, t'es fautif. Pourquoi t'as laissé cette femme revenir dans ma vie ?

- Putain, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit par rapport à elle ?

- Je t'en ai parlé ! répliquai-je, les mâchoires serrées. Mais toi et cette pute aviez toujours une excuse ! Un coup c'est la tune alors que je m'en branle comme de l'an quarante, un coup elle a des papiers à faire, après parce que c'est Noël, ensuite elle veut me parler pour me dire que t'es pas mon père... !

- Quoi ? me stoppa Hyde. Mais Ann, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ça ?

- T'étais en tournée, et donc pas présent. Et quand tu l'es, t'as des oeillères. T'as même pas remarqué mon mal-être. Et puis pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé ? Tu prends tout à la légère. Tetsu a été beaucoup plus fin que toi. On a fait que s'engueuler, mais ça m'a fait du bien. C'est de ça que j'avais besoin, Papa, que tu me chopes entre quatre murs pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais t'as fait tout l'inverse, t'as jamais insisté. T'as rien vu, rien !

- Dis carrément que je suis un mauvais père, ça ira plus vite..., répondit Hyde, de plus en plus abattu, et inhabitué à ce que je lui parle de la sorte.

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis, pas moi, répliquai-je, en me levant, en geste de défi. De toutes façons...

- Quoi ? demande mon père, se levant à son tour.

- Tu devais bien te douter que je ne serais pas un ange, tu m'as dit un jour que j'ai toujours été une petite rebelle. Le retour de ma pseudo-mère a poussé mon tempérament dans ce sens.

- Je ne pensais qu'à que ça irait jusque là, Annouck ! Si j'avais su...

Hyde s'arrêta net, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Je le narguai en l'incitant à terminer sa phrase, mais il préféra se taire.

- Tu sais quoi, Hideto ? Si tu voulais pas d'une fille avec un sacré tempérament, bien qu'à ce moment-là t'en savais rien, ben, t'avais qu'à dire à Laura de se faire avorter...

J'eus juste le temps de voir le regard de mon père changer d'expression que ma tête fit un quart de tour, ma joue droite devenue brûlante. Hyde parut aussi étonné que moi de sa réaction. Jamais il ne m'avait levé la main dessus, et encore moins un revers, que j'avais toujours considéré comme étant plus violent qu'une simple gifle. Ne portant pas ma propre main à mon visage, je préférai défier mon père du regard : c'était à qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Il ne le fit pas, mais préféra s'en aller, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, seul. Les gâteaux et mon wristband restèrent en plan. En ce qui me concernait, j'allai vers la cuisine, bien décidée à me bourrer la gueule, ne cherchant même pas à marmonner mais, au contraire, lâchant tout haut le fond de ma pensée.

- T'as raison, Hideto, va dans ta chambre.

Je donnai un violent coup à la porte, qui alla bondit contre le mur.

- C'est vrai que c'est mieux de fuir ses responsabilités. Après tu parles de Laura et Megumi, mais tu prends le même chemin. T'as même pas capté à quel point j'étais mal depuis le retour de ma mère. Rien. T'as préféré partir en tournée au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi.

Ouvrant le frigo à la volée, je m'emparai de la seule bouteille de vin rouge qu'il y avait, et commençai à boire à grandes gorgées. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis la silhouette de mon père, qui arrivait à grands pas décidés. J'ôtai la vinasse à temps, car il me l'arracha des mains pour aller la vider dans l'évier. Je ne cherchai même pas à luter : j'avais eu ma dose.

- Voilà, au moins je suis sûr que tu n'y toucheras plus.

- C'est pas grave, répondis-je, narquoise. J'ai des bières dans ma chambre. Elles sont sous mon lit. Et toi bien sûr, t'as rien vu.

L'envie de rire me prit. C'était nerveux, bien entendu, mais il fallait que je me retienne, sinon une deuxième baffe n'allait pas tarder. Hyde laissa ce qu'il était en train de faire en plan et vint se poster devant moi, me serrant les épaules d'une force que je ne lui aurait même pas soupçonné. Je vis dans son regard un mélange de colère et d'une immense peine, dont j'étais responsable. Sur le moment, je ne m'en voulais pas, concluant que moi aussi j'avais souffert. Je tentai de me dégager.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?

- Ca t'intéresse ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, bordel ! T'as pas encore compris ça ou quoi ?

- Non... Je suis une débile de service, en plus d'être une rebelle alcoolique.

A cours de mots, j'en profitai pour une nouvelle tentative, et parvins à me dégager, cette fois. La pièce commençait à tourner, mais je donnai le dos à mon père pour partir hors de la même pièce que lui. Ce fut quand je me retrouvai de l'autre côté de la table que je sentis un bras autour de ma taille, l'autre près de ma gorge. Je tentai de me débattre, encore, mais ne parvins à rien, sinon à nous faire tomber, bousculant les tabourets dans notre chute. Hyde me tenait toujours serrée, tandis que je me laissai aller, m'apercevant que des larmes avaient pointé le bout de leur nez. Mon père semblait aussi sur le point de pleurer, mais parvint à contrôler sa voix :

- Annouck, je ne veux pas que tu tournes mal. Ca, c'est même pas la peine. Je sais que je ne suis pas très présent, mais je fais du mieux que je peux.

Je reniflai un coup, avant de lui répondre que je le savais.

- A partir de maintenant, je ne te laisse plus tranquille, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Ne va pas croire que je ne te fais plus confiance, je veux seulement être près de ton frère et de toi. Je sais que tu as souffert.

Le soucis était que je n'avais épargné personne, moi non plus.

- Laura...

Je ne parvins pas à continuer, mais mon père m'encouragea.

- ... Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas mon père. C'est Sakura qui m'a aidée à...

- Je te rassure, tu es bien ma fille. Laura est une menteuse et une manipulatrice.

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles...

- Justement, je le sais. Alors, enlève-toi ça de la tête. Et même si elle avait dit vrai, ça ne change rien. Je t'ai élevée, je me suis toujours fait du soucis pour toi, et c'est le rôle d'un père. Après, elle dit ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche. Et tu vas faire pareil, promis ?

- Promis.

- Et tu vas arrêter de boire aussi... Sauf de l'eau, bien sûr.

- Et du lait, complétai-je.

- Très juste. Fais-moi penser à regarder dans les annonces si un fermier vendrait une vache laitière.

Je me mis à rigoler. C'était tout lui, ça : trouver le moyen de plaisanter, même dans une situation grave ou importante.

- Annouck, regarde-moi.

Ses bras se détendirent, et je pus me tourner vers lui, ce qui me fit constaté qu'il avait aussi pleurer, mais qu'il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Je sachant pas quoi lui dire, tellement désolée et honteuse de m'être comportée comme la dernière des dernières, je passai mes bras autour de son cou, et y calai ma tête, pleine de mauvaises choses. Hyde fit de même, et me tapota au dos, pour me calmer. C'est au bout de quelques instants qu'il m'écarta pour se lever, avant de m'aider à faire de même.

- Viens avec Papa.

Me prenant la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre, où je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Mais mon père insista, m'expliquant qu'il fallait que je résiste à la tentation de boire.

- On va s'allonger tous les deux, et essayer de se détendre. Et puis, maintenant, je suis là.

Je me résignai, puis me décidai à le suivre. Le lit étant dans un angle, j'allai me mettre contre le mur, tandis que Hyde vint s'allonger à côté de moi. J'allai me caler contre lui, comme un gros bébé que j'étais encore. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bronchâmes pendant un long moment, tandis mon père s'amusait à me caresser le bras du bout des doigts. Je décidai de rompre ce silence pesant :

- Papa ?

- Hm ?

- Tu m'en veux... ? Franchement...

Je l'entendis soupirer, avant d'avoir sa réponse, que je redoutais un peu :

- Je ne peux pas dire que je t'en veux, je mentirais. Mais je suis déçu du fait que tu ne m'aies parlé de rien, et pas seulement pour l'alcool, mais pour tout. Y compris les saloperies que t'a raconté Laura.

- T'étais occupé, me défendis-je. J'allais pas t'embêter avec ça.

Un quart de seconde, je me demandai si j'avais fini par être atteinte de schizophrénie : un coup clean, un coup hard...

- C'est pas une excuse, Annouck. Tu avais toute la journée pour m'en parler, même si c'était par téléphone, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as préféré t'ouvrir le poignet. Comme ça, est-ce que tu as pensé une seconde à ce que je ressentirais si je perdais un jour un de mes enfants ?

- J'y ai réfléchi, mais... Je t'amène que des emmerdes... T'as même pas eu de jeunesse à cause de moi...

- Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il s'était passé, et que te garder avec moi a été un choix. Si ta mère biologique est une lâche, ce n'est pas mon cas, compris ?

- Ouais... Mais je m'en veux pour tout...

- Chut... On va passer à autre chose, ne t'en fais pas. Mais à l'avenir, quand des choses si importantes et graves t'arrivent, dis-le. Je suis là pour ça aussi.

- Ouais... Promis...

- Allez... Essaie de te calmer. On va se reposer tous les deux.

Une question me démangeait.

- Papa, est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas dire ce que je ressens ? Enfin, t'es mon père, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal pour le dire...

- Ann, tu n'as jamais dit tes sentiments profonds à qui que ce soit. Mais on sait ce qu'ils sont. Donc non, je ne t'en veux pas. Ni moi ni personne, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, la chanson "Little Susie" me revint, mais cette fois, je me contentai de me la remémorer, en regardant Adam qui allait s'endormir. Je m'imaginai aussi Kami, quelque part dans la chambre ; mon pauvre toutou qui me manquait tant. C'est ainsi que je compris ce qu'avait voulut dire Hyde, quand il parlait de perdre quelqu'un. C'était sans doutes la plus horrible chose qui pouvait arriver. La main de mon père arrêta de bouger, ce qui signifiait qu'au moins lui avait trouvé le sommeil. Je l'appelai, pour être sûre, mais sans résultats. Je tournai la tête vers Hyde, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur son cou marqué de sa cicatrice. Tentant de bouger le plus doucement possible, je m'avançai vers son visage, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille ce que j'aurai dû lui dire dès l'époque où j'eus l'âge de parler :

- Je t'aime, Papa.

Malgré son profond sommeil, Hyde poussa un léger soupir. Je repris ma place d'origine, assez fière de moi.


	35. Trente cinquième chapitre

Une semaine était passée depuis les aveux que j'avais fait à Hyde. Tout aurait pu rentrer dans l'ordre, mais j'avais quelque chose à faire par rapport à Laura : je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait le dernier mot, après tout le mal qu'elle avait semé. Si bien que j'avais décidé d'aller la voir, à Marseille. Hyde voulait venir, mais je refusais : lui et les autres membres de L'Arc avaient des lives à préparer, pour les quinze ans du groupe. Ce fut Sakura qui m'accompagna. Heureusement, la miss avait daigné laisser son adresse aux parents. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'emplacement de son appartement, ou de sa maison, car j'avais oublié ce qu'elle m'avait dit à propos de ça.

Arrivés en France, Sakura parut un peu à l'ouest, tout comme moi, sauf que je comprenais ce que disaient les gens.

- Alors, on va où ? demanda mon ami, déboussolé.

- Attends, je vais demander à quelqu'un. J'ai pas envie de chercher deux cent ans, non plus.

J'entrai dans un magasin, et allai voir le vendeur, d'un pas décidé. Panda-chan resta dehors.

- Mademoiselle ?

_Eh, ben, "3615 Sacré Accent, bonjour...",_ pensai-je, en me retenant de rigoler.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, saluai-je, en français. Par hasard, est-ce que vous sauriez où ce situe cette adresse, s'il vous plait ?

Je lui tendis le bout de papier, et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Houille, c'est dans la vieille ville, il me semble. Suffit d'aller tout droit, vous y serez quand vous verrez la statue de Notre-Dame. Au pire, vous redemandez.

- Okay. Ben, merci M'sieur.

- Alors ? fit Sakura, en me voyant sortir.

- Eh béh, on est pas dans la merde ! répondis-je, en reparlant japonais. Alors, il faut aller tout droit, et si tu vois une très grande statue représentant la Vierge Marie, bah, c'est qu'on est plus très loin.

- En effet, reconnu Sakura, en me prenant la main comme quand j'étais petite fille, on est pas dans la merde. Mais on va bien y arriver.

Nous nous remîmes donc en route, sous les chants des mouettes et des goélands, sons qui m'angoissaient depuis que j'avais vu "Les Oiseaux", d'Alfred Hitchcock. La statue de la Vierge apparut enfin au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, qui me parurent bien longues. Sans demander l'avis de Sakura, j'entrai dans une boulangerie, et, après avoir salué la dame qui s'occupait de ranger des pains au chocolat, demandai si l'adresse de Laura était connue au bataillon. La dame, d'une cinquantaine d'année, regarda le bout de papier que je lui avais tendu, puis me répondit par l'affirmatif :

- Bien sûr, j'habite dans cet immeuble, moi aussi. C'est celui à droite, juste en sortant.

- Hon... Sérieux ?

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! La vendeuse ne fit apparemment pas attention au fait que je faillis dire "hontô ?".

- Mais oui, pitchounette. J'espère que je t'ai aidée.

- Oh que oui ! Tiens, tant qu'à faire, je pourrais avoir deux pains au chocolat, s'il-vous-plait ? J'ai faim.

La dame, avec un accent comme celui de l'acteur Raimu, me servit. Je réglai, la remerciai une fois de plus, puis sortis.

- Alors ?

- C'est ici.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Nan, ça va aller. Tiens, mange un peu. Je boufferai l'autre quand j'en aurais fini avec MissTouflette.

- Et tu fais comment pour rentrer ? demanda Panda-chan, en me montrant le digicode.

Je ne répondis pas, et retournai à la boulangerie.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose, pitchoune ?

- Euh... Oui. Je voudrais voir quelqu'un, histoire de faire une surprise, mais je ne connais pas le code de l'entrée.

- Tu tapes la lettre C, et après la date de la chute du mur de Berlin.

- Merci, Madame !

Je sortis, et m'exécutai : la porte émit un bruit strident, puis s'ouvrit.

- Toi alors, je te jure...

- Et oui, mon petit Panda, t'as vu comment je suis trop forte ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

J'entrai donc, laissant mon ami seul, une fois de plus, et me tapai deux étages, à pattes. Arrivée devant la porte de chez Laura, je donnai un coup de sonnette. J'entendis des pas précipités, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une petite fille, qui devait sans doutes être ma demie-soeur. Je restai là, à la regarder. Si Loli n'avait pas eut neuf ans, ou moi presque vingt, on aurait pu être jumelles, à l'exception de yeux : les siens étaient d'un vert flashant qui me faisaient l'effet de ceux d'un chat. Pour le reste, deux gouttes : même front large, nez droit, creux juste au dessus, petites oreilles, lèvres normales, regard sérieux... Je ne pouvais pas la renier.

- Bonjour.

- Salut, répondis-je, atterrissant enfin. Tu es Loli ?

- Oui. Comment vous le savez ?

- Ta maman m'a parlé de toi. Elle est là ?

Son visage changea d'expression, un grand sourire de dessinant sur sa bouille semblable à la mienne, quelques années plus tôt.

- Tu es Annouck ?

- Euh... Oui. C'est moi. Tu me connais ?

- Maman m'a parlée un peu de toi. Elle m'a dit que tu étais de la famille.

- Ouais, si on veut..., répondis-je, à la dégoûtée.

- Je vais chercher Maman.

Je vis Loli aller dans une pièce un peu plus loin, tandis que je restai dans l'encablure de la porte. La mère de la petite arriva enfin, l'air très étonnée de me voir à Marseille. Je ne pris pas la peine de la saluer, et attaquai directement le sujet principal.

- C'était juste pour te dire que ta dernière brouille a foirée.

- Tu as vérifié, pour Hyde ?

- Je me suis gênée. Un ami m'a aidée. Hyde est bel et bien mon père.

- J'en suis contente.

- Ah ouais ? demandai-je, plus ironique que jamais. Sauf qu'avec tes conneries, j'ai foutu plus d'une année de ma vie en l'air, et j'ai faillit ME foutre en l'air pour de bon. Et j'ai aussi fait du mal à ma famille. T'en es contente, de ça aussi ?

Cette fois, la Miss ne parut pas très étonnée, ni compatissante. Tombez les masques, minuit a sonné !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Rien, vaut mieux que tu fermes ta gueule. Mais fais un truc pour moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Prends soin de Loli. Le peu que je l'ai vue, ça a l'air d'être une gamine géniale. Et puis je connais pas Gabriel, mais prends aussi soin de lui. Et dis leur que s'ils veulent me parler, je serai là, même si je vis pas ici.

- Je leur passerai le message. Merci, Annouck.

- Je le fais pas pour toi. Embrasse-les de ma part.

Sans un mot de plus, je fonçai rejoindre Sakura, manquant de me manger en voulant sauter les dernières marches. Je rouspétai un bon coup, puis attrapai le pain au chocolat que me tendait Panda-chan, une fois dehors.

- Alors ?

- Alors, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Mais t'aurais vu sa fille, on dirait moi, à neuf ans, avec des yeux verts.

- C'est pas ta demie-soeur pour rien.

J'expliquai aussi le fait que j'avais dit à Laura que seuls ses enfants pourraient avoir des nouvelles, s'ils le désiraient. Sakura ne dit rien, mais le fait qu'il me prenne dans ses bras me fit comprendre que j'avais fait le bon choix.

- On rentre à la maison ? me proposa-t-il, en se détachant un peu.

- Ouais. J'ai envie de revoir Papa. Il m'a trop manqué, et j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner. Enfin, y a pas qu'à lui... Il y a aussi Tet-chan.

- Je rêve ou vous vous êtes rapprochés, vous deux ?

- No coment ! Il est prit !

- Ca veut dire "oui" ?

- Zut, Panda-chan !

Je vis Sakura sourire, du coin de l'oeil, mais me persuadai qu'il se plantait. Tetsu et moi étions amis, limite frère et soeur, mais pas plus...


End file.
